Akambo
by mhmartini
Summary: The Spirit Detcetive group is growing up. Many changes are happening. One change, in particular, will affect Kurama and Hiei's lives forever. Third in a series follows Bugs. ShonenAi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story was written by me, mhmartini, for enjoyment purposes only. All characters borrowed from a show/series/book/etc. are property of their respective creators; I am only borrowing them. Original characters are mine. The storyline is mine. I am making no money from this endeavor. The only "profit" involved is the joy of writing and the reviews of my readers. No copyright infringement is intended.

--

A pleasant spring breeze wafted through the darkened suburban streets. The night's stillness was broken only by the sound of parents calling their children to come in from play and get ready for bed. As the yards emptied and the voices hushed, the evening's soft noises took over, giving the entire neighborhood a calm, tranquil feeling.

Inside a large, well-appointed house, two figures lay on the sofa together. A blanket, previous covering them, had been kicked off and rested haphazardly on the other end of the sofa. The taller form was lying with his back against the backrest of the couch, his red hair pooling behind his head in a hidden puddle of crimson. He was spooned up to the back of the smaller figure. Both lay on their right side. The television before them was merrily displaying a movie, but to the two figures, this was merely background noise.

The red head nuzzled his nose into the smaller form's spiky black hair and closed his vibrantly green eyes to inhale the scent of the other. The smaller smiled and arched his back, both leaning into the touch of his lover and wrapping his left foot around the leg behind it. Smiling, the taller one slipped his hand under the other's shirt and began to rub the tightly toned stomach. Crimson eyes closed lazily as their owner began slowly to rub his foot along his taller lover's calf in a sensual fondling motion.

Making his way down through the thick, black hair, Kurama took long moments to lick and kiss the back of Hiei's neck. Hiei tilted his head front to allow better access. His neck was very sensitive to pleasure, and Kurama knew exactly which spots to lick, which to nip, and which to blow on to send tingles shooting out all through the fire demon's body. The sly fox continued worshipping Hiei's neck with his mouth and slowly made his way to the left side of the thin column and down towards the shoulder. When his lips brushed over the spot where he had bitten Hiei during their mating ritual, a soft shiver ran through the youkai's body. Kurama smiled and continued to tease the spot, knowing the intense pleasure it brought his mate. After some time the fox finally relented, allowing the tingling feeling to continue ringing pleasantly through Hiei's body

As the last tingles faded, Hiei turned his head back to Kurama. Without turning his whole body he could only half face the fox, but that was enough. Propping himself on one elbow, the kitsune raised his head just enough to meet those lips with his own. Still caressing Hiei's abdomen, Kurama deepened the kiss, likewise caressing Hiei's tongue. Breaking for air, the two smiled at each other, and allowed their lips to meet randomly, touching each other's faces for small, affectionate kisses and pecks.

The two on the sofa were like any other couple on the comfortable spring night; they were simply enjoying each other. There was one slight difference that separated them from their neighbors, however. They were demons. A youko of great power and a youkai of surprising might, they had forged a bond that was rarely, if ever, seen between their peers. Of course, very few beings could truly claim to be their peers.

Kurama and Hiei had bonded several years prior with an ancient demon mating ritual. They had not only survived the ceremony, but had formed an unbreakable connection. Still, after a few years when most married human's lives were getting dull and repetitive, they two continued to explore and learn new things about each other every day. Cuddling was a daily occurrence in their house. To see them outside of their sanctuary belied that, however. To the outside world they were quite platonic, merely close friends. Only their most trusted allies and family knew of their true relationship.

Kurama's hand had stopped its gentle motions, and sat on Hiei's stomach, under his shirt. Their wandering lips had explored each other's mouths and cheeks, and had finally slowed their pace to a soft kiss every few seconds. With a final peck, Kurama removed his hand from under Hiei's shirt, sat up, and looked at his mate properly.

"Hiei, Love," he began softly. "Would you like something to drink?"

Hiei shifted to lie flat on his back. "Whatever you're having," he responded, looking up at the fox.

Kurama smiled and shifted to climb over the petite form. He threw one arm and leg over Hiei, and then paused. Kneeling on his hands and knees over his mate, Kurama leaned in to kiss Hiei properly, opposed to their earlier, less accessible arrangement, and arose to go to the kitchen. Hiei just lay on the sofa watching his lover.

Kurama was as graceful and beautiful as ever. Some would consider it odd to call a man beautiful, but it was true. Kurama's effeminate features had not changed as he progressed from teenager to man. His classmates were shocked to see his still youthful appearance when they met him on the street.

Thinking of this, the fox smirked to himself as he prepared a large glass of iced tea. Let them be jealous. His youko nature refused to let his human body age past the graceful form he currently occupied. While he appeared to be a young adult, his was a slender, delicate looking form that often led people to underestimate his true power. He would remain this way for the rest of his life. Ahh, the advantages of having youki. While his classmates all grew broader shoulders and stockier, more filled-out frames, Kurama remained unchanged.

His small lover had a similarly misleading build. Hiei had not changed at all since Kurama had met him. The demon was, by all demon standards, still very young, but his body was in its mature form. When walking down the street, Hiei might be mistaken as a child or adolescent. One he spoke, however, his deep voice revealed that looks could be deceiving. The youkai's form was fit and lean. When he was at rest, as he was that night, his figure was diminutive, reflecting the features of the small-boned, all female race of his mother, reflecting the Koorime heritage she has passed to him. In battle, however, his body bulked up quite a bit. While he did not have body transformation powers, as the younger Toguro brother had, his energy boost for battle would allow him to take on the more muscular shape common to his father's people, the demons of fire. His form would remain as small as ever, but the tightly compacted, chiseled muscles boasted of his strength. That bulk, however, was only for battle. During the peaceful life he shared with his fox, such displays were completely unnecessary.

Kurama approached the couch with his drink in his hand. Hiei sat up and made room for his mate to sit beside him. The two turned their attention to the forgotten television, sharing their glass of iced tea in comfortable silence.

The demons spoke often, but they were also close enough to go for long periods without speaking. They could express themselves through body language, and each had an intuitive grasp of the other's feelings. This night, they preferred companionable silence. They watched the end of the movie without really caring about it. Their togetherness was foremost on their minds, and they simply enjoyed being together and relaxing in the simple, uneventful evening.

After the movie concluded, a new program came on the television. This one was an instrumental concert by a visiting orchestra from overseas. The first song had a slow, steady beat. Kurama began taping his foot in time to the music. Within a few more bars, the kitsune rose to his feet. Reaching out his hand, he awaited Hiei's response.

Hiei stared at the proffered hand for a moment. He knew his fox was a little crazy from living with ningen for so long, but this motion confused him. Trusting in his partner, Hiei tentatively grasped Kurama's hand.

The kitsune pulled the hiyoukai to his feet and drew him closer. Taking Hiei's other hand, Kurama wrapped his lover's arm around his neck, then snaked his own arms around the this waist before him. Gently he began to sway in time to the music, dragging Hiei with him.

"What are you doing, Fox?" Hiei asked softly, stiffly trying to resist the back and forth movement. Kurama just shook his head, tightened his grip, and kept swaying.

As Hiei tried to pull away, Kurama whispered into his ear, "Humor me." The warm breath on his neck and face stilled Hiei's protests, and he reluctantly began to rock with the taller red head in time to the music.

After two more slow, steady songs, Kurama finally broke the silence between them. "This isn't so bad, is it, Hiei?" he asked very quietly.

"Hn." The repetitive motion and Kurama's scent were lulling Hiei into an almost trancelike state. He let himself to lean closer to his lover, and slowly he laid his head on Kurama's shoulder. The tension began to melt from his body, and he allowed himself to be directed more easily, yielding to Kurama's lead. After a few moments Hiei draped his arms more comfortably around the fox's neck and let out a soft, contented sigh.

By the fourth song (this orchestra liked to play slow dance music!) Hiei had practically melted against Kurama's body. Shifting his head slightly, the youko asked, "So, I take it you like dancing?"

"Kurama?" Hiei replied moving nothing but his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk."

Kurama just smiled and kept dancing with his partner. Some things didn't need words. For his own part, Hiei was addicted already. With no preconceived notions of dancing, he had dubbed this activity "vertical cuddling" in his mind, and as long as no one was watching, he intended to continue.

After a few more tunes, the orchestra on television switched to a different kind of music that was more upbeat, almost military sounding. When Kurama tried to let go, Hiei remained glued to him, refusing to let him leave.

"Hiei, we can't dance to this music anymore. This is a march, and they don't lend themselves to slow dancing," Kurama explained.

"I'm not listening to the music," Hiei replied.

"Then what are you dancing to?" the fox asked curiously, as Hiei had not missed a beat.

"Your heartbeat."

Kurama closed his eyes and hugged Hiei even closer. Although everyone else saw the demon as cold, cocky, and confrontational, when they were alone Hiei had a truly romantic side to him. After the second march, however, Kurama insisted that they resume their seats and change the channel.

Hiei sat on the sofa again. He tried to pout, but when Kurama lay down on his stomach and put his head on the fire demon's lap, the pout disappeared. Hiei flipped through the channels aimlessly, settling for another movie in progress that they could ignore in favor of each other. He put down the remote and began playing with Kurama's hair. Deftly, his fingers moved to rub behind Kurama's ear. The fox loved this attention. A trait shared by most fox spirits (and any canine-based spirit), being rubbed behind his ears soothed him, and Hiei was a very good ear-rubber. Kurama allowed his eyes to close and enjoyed his mate's touch.

When the movie was over, Hiei gently moved Kurama's head and put the iced tea glass in the kitchen. He shut off the television and turned to his mote, only to see green eyes watching his every move. "I thought you were asleep," he said softly.

Kurama shook his head. "I can't sleep lately," he whispered.

"I've noticed. Anything I can do?" Hiei replied. Kurama just shook his head, his eyes staying wide and reflecting his state of wakefulness. Hiei just smiled and approached the couch again. He climbed on top of Kurama so he was straddling the fox, sitting on the kitsune's butt, to be precise, and slipped his hands under Kurama's shirt.

After a few minutes of slow, deep massaging, the tension began to drain from Kurama's muscles and sleep began to creep up on him. Forty minutes later, when Hiei checked on him, Kurama was sleeping peacefully.

Carefully Hiei slipped to his right, nestling himself between Kurama's sleeping form and the back of the couch. Dragging the blanket from the other side of the sofa over both of them, he laid his head on the back of Kurama's shoulder and surrendered to slumber as well.

--

A/N-There it is, the introduction to Akambo. I know, it's fluffy-wuffy. Well, if you've read my other stuff, then you know I always give the characters som epeace before I... heh heh heh

Seriously, if you have read my other stuff, thank you for coming back. If you have not read any of it let me give you the rundown. This is the third in a series. First is "Coming Clean" and then "Bugs." I am trying to write these so that they can be enjoyed independently of each other, but there is some background in the other two stories that affects this one (for example, Hiei and Kurama are mated. The interactions between Kurama and his family will seem more natural, as will the interaction between the other characters if you read the first two stories.) "Coming Clean" was about everyone with heavy emphasis on Kurama and Hiei. "Bugs" focused on Kurama and Hiei to the exclusion of the rest of the team. Everyone will be in this one.

Before anyone complains about yet another K/H story: yeah, it is yet another K/H story. If you are not fond of K/H, then you should know that they are the main characters here. The others will come into play. I tyr to keep everyone in character, but they evolve as the story goes on, and this is the third, so if something seems "OOC" then it is probably explained in one of the other stories.

Thanks for reading this far; I appreciate it. Please review.


	2. Ch 1 May I?

RING. RING.

"Mmmph, go 'way..."

RING. RING.

"Mmmhmm...damn ningen..."

Kurama chuckled as he climbed off the sofa, where he and Hiei had fallen asleep together the previous night, making his way towards the phone.

"Leave it, Fox. Come back to bed," Hiei muttered. Although the demon was usually up at dawn, Sunday was his day to sleep in with his mate. He resented being disturbed at six forty-three in the morning. Besides, Kurama's recent insomnia had limited the couple's sleeping time together. Even scrunched together on the couch, Hiei wanted whatever time he could have with his fox.

"Relax, Love. I'll be right back," Kurama whispered as he tucked the blanket more closely around Hiei and hurried to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Minamino Schuuichi speaking," the red head answered, hoping to make the conversation short.

Hiei lay nestled in the blanket awaiting the return of his lover. As he woke up fully he began listening to Kurama's half of the conversation.

"Yes...Really? That's wonderful...I'm sure it will be okay...I don't understand, what EXACTLY do you want me to do?...I see...No, I'm pretty sure most life insurance covers death by fire...No, perhaps not black flames...I'll do what I can...yes...No...Calm down...Yes, alright...This afternoon...Goodbye...No, goodbye...Yes, now goodbye." Kurama hung up the phone shaking his head. Hiei could not see the sly smile on his face. When he turned to face his mate, all traces of the grin were gone, replaced by a much more seductive smirk.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked.

"It was Kuwabara. He would like to come visit this afternoon, and I told him that would be fine," Kurama explained, climbing predatorily onto the sofa. "And don't think about flitting off, either; he's coming to visit us both," the fox added, leaning over the smaller demon. Without waiting for a reply, the kitsune began kissing Hiei's neck, never giving him a chance to ponder why the human would want to visit him.

--

Yukina listened to Kazuma's end of the conversation with mild interest. She knew the tall human was speaking to her brother's lover, but had no idea what he was talking about. She had entered the room halfway through the conversation. Kazuma had asked Kurama to try to keep Hiei in a good mood today, and then blushed at something the kitsune had said in response. He had then asked the fox if death by fire was covered under most life insurance, specifically death by black flames. He had again asked Kurama to try to keep Hiei in a good mood, and then they had hung up.

When Kazuma turned and saw Yukina he was surprised, but greeted her warmly, in his usual fashion. He had been visiting every day, but he was at the temple early this morning, and seemed nervous about something. Not understanding what was going on, Yukina just smiled back at him and they began to feed the birds outside together until the human said he had to run an errand and left the temple.

--

DING DONG.

A black blur careened through the house, exiting the master bedroom, leaping swiftly over the railing, and dropping silently to the living room floor below. Within three seconds of the bell ringing, the front door opened, revealing the visitor.

Kuwabara looked down at Hiei nervously. He had called earlier and spoken to Kurama. The fox had agreed to make sure the hiyoukai was in a good mood, but even Hiei's best moods could be scary. Summoning all the courage he could muster, the carrot top spoke.

"Do you mind if I come in, Hiei?"

"Hn." was the response as the demon moved out of the doorway, turning his back to the human and walking away. Kuwabara was at a loss for words to prevent the fire demon from flitting off, but he had to speak with Hiei. Before he could say a word, however, a soft alto cut the silence.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Love," Kurama said with a smile, stepping out of the kitchen and putting one hand on Hiei's shoulder, practically steering him back towards the living room. "Welcome, Kuwabara. Come in; sit down."

The taller human removed his shoes and took a seat on the couch; the same couch that had been well used that morning (keeping Hiei in a good mood, no doubt...). No evidence of the morning's activities remained, however, and both demons were awake, cleaned, and dressed. As he was corralled into the living room, Hiei tried to glare at Kurama, but he could never glare at his mate for long.

Kurama walked over to the chair beside the sofa and gently prodded Hiei to sit. "So, what brings you to our humble home?" he asked his larger teammate in a curious voice. Kuwabara was a bit disconcerted, as Kurama knew exactly why he was there, but he just took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I, um, I need to ask the Shri..uh, Hiei a question," the young man stammered, his eyes downcast, playing nervously with the bottom hem of his shirt.

The fire demon looked at the two in the room with a suspicious glance. Although Kurama's voice held nothing but curiosity, he had the impression that the fox knew much more than he let on. Shifting his gaze back to the human, Hiei fixed him with a malevolent stare and said, "Continue."

Blanching under Hiei's glare, Kuwabara stuttered a few times before he took a deep breath, composed himself, and asked the one question he had wanted to ask for so long, and yet was so afraid to speak aloud. When he responded it was without fear or hesitation, like a condemned man giving his last statement.

"I am asking for your permission to court your sister."

Nothing happened.

Kuwabara swallowed nervously, waiting for a sign that Hiei had heard him. The hiyoukai just stared at him. "I, uh. I want to marry Yukina, and I want your permission to ask her," the human clarified.

"I know what it means to court someone," Hiei responded in an even tone, not blinking. Then silence again descended upon the room.

"Um, Hiei? May I have your permission?" Kuwabara asked again. He did not want to push the demon to kill him, but he did want to ask Yukina before nightfall. Hiei continued to stare at him. Kuwabara had changed only a little since their days as members of the spirit detective team. He had graduated high school and was studying at the university. He had not grown taller, nor had he grown broader, but he had kept his fit physique and filled out a bit. The effect was the loss of his awkward looks, replaced by a more mature appearance. Despite the form of a man, Kuwabara was still a touch clumsy in certain social settings, specifically this one. His personality, however, was exactly the same as always. After a very long, very uncomfortable silence, the youkai finally spoke.

"You have my permission to ask her. The decision to mate with you or not is completely up to her. If she accepts you, then I will accept you as well," Hiei said, never breaking eye contact with the taller human.

Kuwabara sat, unmoving for a few minutes to let the words sink in. He had permission. He was free to ask Yukina. Taking a deep breath, he replied, "Thank you, Hiei. I promise she'll be happy."

"Hn," Hiei replied, looking away from the carrot top. After a handshake from Kurama, Kuwabara left to prepare to ask the question. Kurama slipped his arms around Hiei and hugged the smaller demon to him.

"No threats?" the fox asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Hiei's ear.

"No, Fox. Not this time," Hiei said in an unusually subdued tone. Kurama released his mate and circled the chair to kneel before Hiei.

"What's wrong, Hiei? Why are you so sullen right now?" the fox asked, gently brushing a hand through the soft, black spikes of hair.

"He promised she'd be happy. I may not like the oaf, but he will protect her, and he will make her happy. I've found so much happiness with you; how can I deny my sister the same?" Hiei asked softly, barely meeting Kurama's gaze. In response, Kurama just pulled Hiei into a fierce embrace, crushing his lips to those of his mate.

When they parted, Kurama whispered to Hiei, his breath puffing across the hiyoukai's still parted lips, "Let me show you what happiness truly means."

--

Kuwabara sat in his chair uncomfortably. His suit was itchy, and he had dropped his fork three times already. The bus boy now carried an extra set of silverware in his apron so he could replace the fallen pieces without having to run back to the kitchen. Several of the waiters and workers eyed the young man curiously. He was incredibly awkward and stuck out like a sore thumb in their upscale, western-style restaurant.

The young lady sitting opposite him was the exact opposite. She was gentle and graceful. Her soft voice was so different from his booming laughter, and her smile was much more reserved than his giant, almost goofy grin. The workers wondered what brought the two together, and kept an eye on this table, interested in seeing how the mismatched couple got along.

After the main course was finished, before the dessert was served, the tall young man with the carrot colored hair cleared his throat (far too loud for the romantic setting, causing the workers and several other patrons to glance his direction) and began to speak to the girl with him. His voice, which had been loud and unwieldy until now, took a soft tone, but his motions still betrayed his nervousness. Silently, the staff watched to see what he would do.

"Yukina," Kuwabara started. "I think you look very pretty tonight." 'What a lame start!' he mentally chided himself.

"Thank you, Kazuma. You look very nice, too," Yukina replied with her sweet smile. The smile seemed to encourage Kuwabara.

"Are you happy right now?" he asked, still not sure how he would finish this conversation, just hoping he had enough courage to ask her the important question.

"Yes, very much. I enjoy spending time with you," the ice maiden replied.

"I'm glad you're happy," Kuwabara continued, sliding off the chair onto one knee beside Yukina. "I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy. Will you let me make you happy? I mean, forever. Will you marry me?" Kuwabara finally got out. Yukina just looked at him for a moment.

Nervously, Kuwabara continued blindly, terrified that she would say no. "I will make you happy. I'll always make you happy. I'll protect you and keep you safe. And I love you, you know. You make me very happy, and I, uh, would always, uh, keep you, uh," Kuwabara trailed off, trying to find just the right words. He knew he was lousy with speeches, and he felt he had just blown the most important speech of his life. The feel of a small finger shushing his lips silenced him. He looked up to see Yukina regarding him with a warm expression.

"Marry you? Like Kurama and my brother?" Yukina asked in a voice so full of innocence it rivaled Kurama's from that morning. She knew what marriage was. She had done some research on human customs, and was far more observant than most people gave her credit for. But she thought Kazuma looked utterly adorable when he was trying to woo her, and wanted to hear it just one more time before she answered.

"Yes, like them. Um, we would live together, and we would, um, well, um," the young man trailed off, not wanting to explain the birds and the bees in this swanky restaurant. A soft giggle caught his attention.

"Kazuma, you're so funny. I understand what marriage is. I would love to marry you," she responded merrily.

"You, you would?" Kuwabara stuttered in shock.

"Yes," Yukina repeated.

"Yes!" the young man yelled, as he stood and picked up his fiancé, twirling her around once before placing her back onto the ground. Only when Yukina's feet touched the floor did either of them hear the applause of the patrons and staff around them. Blushing, they both resumed their seats. Kuwabara pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it for Yukina. A beautiful diamond engagement ring was inside. Looking into her crimson eyes, the young man slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her hand gently.

When the waiter brought out the desserts, he shook Kuwabara's hand and kissed Yukina's hand. He also noticed that the clumsy young man ate his dessert with a much steadier hand than he had had all evening, and did not drop anything else.

--

It was close to eleven o'clock when the doorbell to the Minamino house rang again. Wrapped in his robe, Kurama answered the door. To his surprise, Yukina and Kuwabara were standing there, beaming. Immediately the sparkle of jewelry caught the fox thief's eye, and his glanced at Yukina's hand, smiling when he saw what rested on her ring finger. "I take it congratulations are in order?" the kitsune asked.

When Hiei entered the living room Yukina was hugging Kurama and Kuwabara stood behind them with a big, goofy, proud grim on his face. When Yukina saw him, she released Kurama and launched at the hiyoukai.

"Brother! Kazuma asked me to marry him!" she announced as she hugged her brother tightly. Although he was at first startled, after a moment, Hiei wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace.

"Does this make you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes, very, very happy!" she responded, her eyes glittering. Hiei looked to the taller human and gave him a small nod of acceptance. When Yukina finally released her brother, Kurama brewed some tea for their guests and Yukina proceeded to tell her brother and brother-in-law all about her proposal and engagement. It seemed that human or demon, any woman was excited when she agreed to be married.

After a few hours the four sitting in the living room finally realized how late it was. With some final handshakes and hugs from Yukina, the fiancés left to go to the temple and Kurama closed the door. Turning back, he saw that Hiei had quietly resumed his seat on the chair.

"Love," the kitsune asked, approaching his mate. "Are you alright with this?"

Hiei looked up at Kurama. "I don't know," he replied softly. "I said he could ask her, but there was always the chance she would say no. Now that she agreed it feels so...real."

Gathering Hiei into his arms, Kurama slipped into the chair with his mate and replied, "It is real now, Hiei. They are going to get married. They will live together and start their own life together. Someday they will have children together." Kurama fell silent at the shudder that went through Hiei's body at the mention of children. "Don't you like kids, Hiei?"

"I've never been close enough to one to find out. The ningen young I see generally disgust me, so I keep my distance. I knew she would have offspring. All koorime reproduce whether they have a mate or not. Our mother was an exception, and look where it got her." The chill in Hiei's voice when he spoke the last sentence was unmistakable. He still harbored resentment of his mother's people, even if he could not bring himself to destroy them. Kurama just held his mate closer, letting Hiei talk out his reservations. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, the two demons were still sitting on the chair together.

--

A/N-I will take some time with this one and let it flow however it wants to. Don't worry; the angst will arrive soon enough. Have I totally confused anyone yet?

I was really flattered at the immediate response the introduction got, and I want to thank my reviewers:

Deannamay-Thank you!

Kari Ishikawa-Actually, that was a very accurate synopsis of some of the stuff I have read. If I ever go there (except in satire!) shoot me! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

T.K. Yurikoto-Thank you.

thoth-moon-hey stranger! Yes, you have an advantage, but it may not seem that way... Evil little plot bunnies are using my brain as a nesting ground as we speak, er, type. And you know what they say about how quickly bunnies multiply! Why, these guys are up to the ten table already! (Sorry, lousy joke, I know.) Well, here's another chapter. The main plot should be coming into focus soon...heh heh heh...

Shadow Jaganshi-Thank you for coming back to read this one, and for coming over here when the other site was being evil. I appreciate it very much!

kikira-chan-Luckily, they have not had many missions since they all grew up a bit. But, even the most comfortably retired detectives can be brought out of retirement now and again... Thanks for reading, and I am glad you liked it.

DragonRose888-Glad you like it! Thank you!

shiorifoxiesmom-Now why would I mind double reviews! Thank you thank you!

Suryallee-Thank you!


	3. Changes Revealed

Several weeks had passed since Kuwabara and Yukina had become engaged. During that time the couple had begun making plans, and changing them. First they thought they would be married in the Temple, but later they decided to change this. For one thing, Genkai had refused to preside over the ceremony. She insisted she did not have the authority to legally wed them. (Her exact words were, "I'm a psychic, not a priest! I don't do weddings, or funerals, or births, or surgeries, or anything else you people can think up for me to do in all the 'spare time' you give me. I have some moderate healing powers due to my manipulation of reiki, and I have the Spirit Wave technique, but for everything else you'll just have to find someone else! Dimwits...") Koenma readily agreed to wed the two lovebirds, and no one questioned his authority to do so.

Kuwabara and Yukina wished to be married in the winter, but they wanted their guests to be comfortable as well. So they chose a banquet hall with large picture windows. They would be united in an alcove overlooking the spacious courtyard, but they would be inside and warm.

Yukina immediately recruited Keiko and Botan as bridesmaids. As maid of honor, she chose her future sister-in-law, Shizuru. The four girls visited every bridal store in Tokyo to choose their gowns. Well, three of them did. Shizuru simply said, "No pink." and stood outside smoking the whole time. Finally they chose their dresses and placed their orders. Only the bridal gown remained.

Kuwabara wasted no time in choosing his best man and ushers. Asking was more difficult. He wanted his three friends from High School to be ushers and for Yusuke to be the best man. Unfortunately, he had to pick a fight with Yusuke in order to ask. He told his bride-to-be of Yusuke's acceptance as she handed him the ice pack for his new black eye.

This left an uneven number of people for the ceremony, with four men and three women (not counting the bride and groom) and both wanted to include Hiei and Kurama in the wedding. Yukina finally came up with the solution. She asked Kurama to be a bridesman. This was unconventional, but so was a human/demon wedding presided over by a demigod, so he readily accepted. This left Hiei.

"Brother?" Yukina asked one afternoon while she was visiting the demons. "I wish for you to be in my wedding."

"Hn," Hiei grumbled, albeit quietly.

"I would like for you to give me away," the ice maiden continued. Hiei looked at his sister with confusion. She continued, "In western style weddings, like ours, a member of the bride's family gives her to the groom at the beginning of the ceremony. Usually this is her father, but I have no father. Will you please give me away as my brother? If you need to consider it, please take your time." Her voice clearly belied her last words.

Hiei did not respond immediately.

--

Later that evening, after dinner, Kurama noticed that Hiei seemed very distracted. The hiyoukai had spoken very little during their meal. While Hiei was not usually talkative, he was usually more responsive. The fox knew something was weighing on the fire demon's mind. Without a word, Kurama embraced his mate from behind, pulling the smaller form to rest against his chest.

Hiei sighed comfortably. Although the demon was more than capable of killing anyone who dared confront him, Kurama's gentle hold always made him feel safer. Closing his eyes, Hiei just laid his head back against Kurama's shoulder.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hiei finally spoke. "How do I answer her?"

"What?" Kurama asked softly, his breath ghosting over the shell of Hiei's ear.

"Yukina asked me to give her away at her wedding. I don't want to disappoint her, but I don't want to give her away, either. She's all I have of a family."

"You're not giving her away, never to see her again. It's a ritual. You're giving her to her new husband as a sign of acceptance."

"That's why I don't know how to answer her," Hiei supplied.

"Rituals in the human world don't hold as much power as in the demon world," Kurama explained, still holding his lover, and starting to rock gently from side to side. "Rituals are the motions that humans go through to express their intentions. The ritual itself has no more power than the intention given to it. You can give her away in the human sense, but you will still be her brother. It's unlike giving away a female as a slave or a prostitute. And it would mean the world to her." Hiei pondered this quietly.

"Besides," Kurama continued. "I thought I was part of your family, too."

At this Hiei turned in Kurama's arms to face him, and wrapped his own arms around the kitsune's waist. "You're a part of my family, Fox. The biggest part," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the red head's lips. Their swaying continued as they simply enjoyed each other's touch.

When they finally parted, Kurama raised his head to brush his lips across Hiei's forehead. "Love," he began. "You need to learn to dance for Yukina's wedding.

"I know how to dance; you showed me already," Hiei whispered into Kurama's neck.

"No, that won't work. You need to learn to lead. I'm sure Yukina will want to dance with her brother at the reception," Kurama murmured.

Hiei froze. The rocking ceased. "Dance with me? At the reception? In front of people?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, Love. Relax. Dancing is easy. I'll show you."

--

The phone at the Hatanaka residence had rung twice before Shuuichi-kun answered it cheerfully. "Moshi moshi, Hatanaka residence. Shuuichi speaking...Hi, Kurama; it's still okay if I call you that, right?...Great...Sure, I'll get her," he said in the broken dialogue of half a conversation.

In the unbroken, loud bellow of a teenager who doesn't feel like walking around and looking for someone, he shouted, "Mom! Phone!"

Quick footsteps approached. "Shuu-kun, how many times have I asked you not to bellow in the house?" Shiori admonished gently.

"Oops, sorry. It's your son," Shuu-kun said, handing off the phone. Shiori just smirked at his apology; it wasn't like she hadn't heard it before, and took the phone.

"Shuuchi, how are you?" she asked warmly.

"In need of a favor," the slightly strained, tense voice of her son replied through the receiver.

"Of course, Sweetheart, anything. What's wrong?" Shiori asked, concerned.

"Nothing is really wrong, but...could you please come over tomorrow morning?" Kurama requested.

Of course," Shiori replied, confused.

--

At ten in the morning, Shiori knocked on her son's door. He had sounded somewhat frustrated, but refused to tell her what was bothering him. He had just insisted that they needed her to visit and perform some task for them. Still wondering, Shiori waited for the door to open.

When Kurama answered the door, he looked healthy. He was smiling and seemed well-fed and well-rested. Baffled, Shiori entered and waited for him to reveal his motives.

"Mother, I need you to teach Hiei to dance," Kurama asked quickly, deciding that the direct approach was best. Shiori had to stifle a giggle before she could respond.

"My son, you are a terrific dance partner. You need me to help him learn to dance? And this is the great favor you spoke of last night?" she asked in voice full of mirth.

With a slightly defeated sigh, Kurama nodded. "Yes, it is. There's a little problem when I try to teach him," the fox admitted.

"And that would be?" Shiori prompted.

Kurama just turned and went to the stereo. Turning on some slow dance music, he called Hiei to the room to demonstrate the problem. Kurama placed one hand on Hiei's shoulder and held the other out. Hiei immediately responded by placing his hands on Kurama's hip and in his open hand. Shiori appraised them. Their position looked fine. She could hardly see what was such a problem.

As the music reached a crescendo, Hiei moved a bit to begin leading, but then immediately glued himself to Kurama, laying his head on the fox's chest. Swaying slightly, the hiyoukai remained snuggled up to his lover.

Shiori stifled her giggle. "So, what's the problem, then? You two look adorable like that," she said. Kurama's cheeks flushed ever so slightly and he gave his mother a baleful stare.

"He needs to dance with his sister at her western-style wedding," he said.

"Oh," Shiori said, seeing the problem now.

With some difficulty, Kurama managed to extricate himself from Hiei's grasp. With a motion, he indicated that Shiori should give it a shot.

Shiori replaced Kurama as Hiei's dance partner. Hiei looked a bit unsettled at first, but relaxed as Shiori began to gently steer their dance, coaching him and gradually shifting the lead to him.

By the end of the afternoon Hiei had picked up several types of partner dancing. Although he could hardly be considered a master at any of them, his agility and constant training allowed him to learn them much faster than anticipated. He was ready for the wedding dance. Shiori hugged both her boys goodbye and motioned Kurama to walk her to the door.

As she exited, she made one request in a soft voice, "Answer me one question, Shuuichi. Why me? Shouldn't he learn with his sister? Or someone your own age, human age, that is?"

"You are the only human Hiei will allow to teach him anything; he sees you as a mother. And I know you are a good dancer. You have his trust, so I knew he could learn from you." Shiori did not respond, but her beaming smile indicated she knew how much of an honor that was. With a flattered grin, Shiori turned to make her way home.

Later that evening, Hiei pondered silently as Kurama prepared their evening meal. "I'll be back, Fox," Hiei said, rising to his feet and going upstairs. Quickly, he flitted out the sliding glass doors and over rooftops and trees towards Genkai's temple.

Yukina was not in the yard when he arrived. Silently he walked to the door and prepared to knock, but the sound of voices coming through the rice paper stopped him. He listened for a moment. The Oaf was there. Hiei wondered at his surprise. He would have to get used to that; it was going to become the norm. Other female voices drew his attention as well. It seemed his sister had other guests as well. Tuning out the conversation, Hiei knocked and awaited an answer.

The woman that answered was not his sister. It was Keiko. Apparently she was one of the female guests. "Oh, hi, Hiei," She said a little nervously. "Yukina, it's Hiei."

The ice maiden came immediately to the door. "Brother," she greeted him. Without another glance into the room, Hiei just motioned her outside. Confused, she slipped out the door, closing it gently behind her. "What is it?"

"In the more uncouth sections of Makai, to give a female away means to give her to a slave lord or a pimp. There is no honor in it; it is the deepest shame a woman can face at the hands of her family or lover." Yukina opened her mouth, but Hiei forestalled her protest with a motion of his hand.

"Rituals in Makai also have a very deep significance. If one performs a ritual to sever their relationship with another, they cannot communicate with the other again. Rituals are binding and are not practiced unless both parties are fully committed to the outcome. Neither of these is acceptable to me. Kurama has informed me that 'giving away' a bride is more of a presentation than a transfer of ownership, and that the rituals in the human world are viewed differently than those of the demon world. Still, I cannot and will not give you to anyone, nor can I ritually release you as my sister." Yukina's face fell. Hiei continued in a much softer voice, "I would, however, be honored to present you to your new husband on your wedding day as a sign of acceptance of your union. Please do not call it giving you away, or I will change my mind."

Yukina did not speak, but threw her arms around her brother in a grateful hug. Still debating if he had made the right decision, Hiei tolerated the embrace and left quickly when Yukina released him.

When the hiyoukai arrived back in his kitchen, Kurama was setting the table. "How did she respond?" the kitsune asked without looking up. Hiei looked at him.

"She was happy," came the demon's monotone response. Kurama looked up at his mate's tone.

Hiei sank into a chair. "What's happening to me, Kurama?" he asked. "I was always distant, unreachable. Now I have a home, a mate. My sister discovered me and I am to present her at her wedding to human. I was taught to dance by a human woman. I said nothing, but you already knew where I went and what I said. What's happening to me?"

"It's your life, Hiei," Kurama responded, putting down his dishes and sitting opposite his lover. "These changes happened gradually. It's true; the you from then would not recognize the you from now. But all of these changes are because your priorities changed. Do you regret these changes?"

Hiei was quiet for a minute. "I don't know. Sometimes I miss who I was, but I want to keep the things I have now."

"It cannot be both ways, love," Kurama pointed out.

"I know. But..." Hiei stopped himself from saying anything else. Kurama silently arose to finish setting the table and begin serving dinner. Correctly reading his mate's body language, Hiei arose as well and slipped his arms around Kurama.

"I don't regret this, Fox. And I would not change it for anything. It's the sum total of the differences that makes me wonder, but I am never uncertain about us."

Kurama smiled and hugged Hiei back. "You may feel domesticated and a sort of "kept demon," but I know you are the same demon I first met. This is a new facet of your whole self, Hiei, a part you never knew until now. It has not replaced any part of you; it only adds to you. If you are uncomfortable with it, you can always let it go."

Hiei nodded. After a moment they broke apart and began their dinner, speaking only of other things.

--

A/N-Okay, I know, it took way too long and the chapter is way too short. But I hit a roadblock with this story like you would not believe! If it's any consolation, I am currently at an anime convention, and I am giving up a "draw your own anime" workshop to write this! But I think I found my muse. It was oogling some fanart in Artist's Alley. I managed to get it back into my mind, where it belongs, and hopefully it saw enough stuff here to give it inspiration for some time to come. Now that it's back, we are going to take a little walk around and see some more good stuff.

I have no idea whatsoever when the next chapter will come along. Surely not until I sleep off this anime convention (unless the muse has developed yet another case of insomnia...) so I will get it out as soon as possible.

Oh, and before anyone reviews and tell me how out of character Hiei is: this is the third major story of an arc I have written. If you read the first two, then you realize all the characters have changed considerably. As Kurama pointed out, it's not out of character so much as developing a new facet of his character over the past 52+ chapters (Coming Clean, Bugs, and assorted one-shot stories). If they don't change some in that many chapters, then why bother having written all that? I'm sorry if that sounds snappy, but consider it a preemptive comment.

EDIT: Oh yeah. The muse got an eyeful at the underground panel. I think I'll be good for a little while...


	4. Never Dull

In a dimly lit laboratory, situated deep within the rocky crags of a cliff face in the westernmost reaches of the Makai Barrens, a lone figure hunched over a capsule. The round, metallic object was slightly larger than a watermelon and had dozens of tubes and wires connected to it. Carefully, the figure lifted the dome-shaped top of the newly unsealed container. Setting the lid aside, he probed gently at the infantile creature within.

"Hello there. Let me look at you. Let me see you... NO! NO! NO!" the soft croon turned vicious as he pulled the confused, frightened form from its synthetic womb and flung it across the room to strike the wall with a soggy SPLAT! The little creature slid down the wall limply to land on the floor with a wet, squelching sound. Quickly it began to drag its small, deformed body to cover, to hide among the assortment of its discarded, unrecognizable, failed predecessors, all cowering in fear of the creator's wrath. The group huddled, silently shivering, in a glistening pool of their own fluids, until the creator spoke.

"What the hell was it? The genes should have fused! The chromosomes matched in number. Perhaps the energies clashed. Should I incubate it longer? Perhaps a natural light cycle?" The tall form muttered to himself as he began collecting jars and vials to refill the now vacant capsule.

As the master settled in to his work once more, the creatures began to calm. If they were lucky, their master would forget his rage. Perhaps he would forget about them. If not... A few of the pathetic wretches that were fortunate enough to have developed at least one eye glanced at the opposite corner, the corner that would become their home should their master and creator wish. Nothing in that corner moved anymore. Nothing, except the maggots.

--

Light crept silently through the sliding glass doors as the yellow orb of the sun peeked teasingly over the horizon. Its gentle radiance bathed the room in the bright yellow glow of morning and illuminated the two figures sleeping peacefully in the bed.

Hiei lay on his right side, facing his mate, as usual. His form was slightly curved, with his feet pulled up and his hands resting on his pillow.

Beside him Kurama's lithe form was stretched out. The kitsune slept on his stomach, his head turned left, away from the hiyoukai. His arms were raised above his head so his fingers brushed the headboard of their bed as he grasped his pillow. His legs were sprawled straight out, both feet sticking out from under the light blanket.

The slumbering demons did not touch. The nights were getting warmer and it was just more comfortable to leave some space between them. Besides, they were demons. While they certainly shared many cuddly moments, it was not in either of their natures to become completely codependent on another, even a true mate bonded as closely as they were.

The dark-haired figure began to awaken first, as was the case every morning. Hiei opened his eyes and licked his lips, snuggling a little deeper into his pillow before he got out of bed. The first sight that greeted him was a shock of red hair, tousled and untamed. The hiyoukai smiled. While Kurama may think his hair looked hideous in the morning, Hiei thought it was beautiful. Reflecting silently, he couldn't think of any part of the fox demon he did not consider beautiful, even first thing in the morning. With a little chuckle, the fire demon rolled over and slid out of bed, careful not to disturb his slumbering partner.

Kurama had been sleeping very poorly lately. Over the several years since they had mated, the two demons had become very sensitive to any change in the body or energy of the other. Hiei had not asked Kurama why he was so restless lately, but he made it a point to not awaken the fox when he finally found some peace. Without a sound, the demon crept from the room to prepare breakfast.

Kurama awakened to the tempting smell of bacon. His delicate nose also picked out the aromas of eggs and toast. So, his lover was making a western breakfast. Kurama was surprised at the inclusion of eggs. Hiei liked to eat. Since he was up first, the youkai would start breakfast every morning, and he usually cooked what he liked the best. For the past several weeks, breakfast every morning had been chocolate chip pancakes. Although Hiei still seemed to be on his western food binge, eggs would be a pleasant change. Kurama stretched as he walked towards the door to join his mate.

Sitting across the table from each other, clad in their tee shirts and boxer shorts, the demons enjoyed the peaceful morning. They didn't get much time like this. Although their group had been officially discharged from Reikai service, Koenma still considered Yusuke his personal Spirit detective (under the table, of course) and therefore saw the group in the same light. Enma did not know, but whenever a difficult mission arose, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were called in on a contract basis.

This arrangement had its advantages, however. For one, the detective group was able to receive payment for their services now. Yusuke still ran a small ramen stand in town, but the profits from that small business would never support him. With the payments he received from Koenma, he was able to afford an upscale apartment for himself and provide for his mother.

In comparison, Kuwabara had been very stringent with his expenditures. He had invested quite a bit of his money and was now quite well off. He had attended the university and graduated at the top of his class. He now worked as a consultant for a local animal supply company. The hours were flexible, and the pay was impressive, so he was able to pay for his upcoming wedding to Yukina easily.

Hiei and Kurama didn't really care how much they were paid. They already had enough money to last them several human lifetimes. To them, the biggest advantage of working for Spirit World was in the perks. They were both able to come and go between Human and Demon World at will, a privilege reserved for very few.

An urgent knock on their door as they were finishing their morning meal drew the demons' attention. Kurama went to the door and peered through the peephole. "It's one of Mukuro's messengers," he told Hiei.

"Let it in," the hiyoukai replied. Kurama shook his head. He hated receiving guests while he was so scantily clad, but the demon messenger had no notion of what was appropriate or not in the human realm. Opening the door, the fox admitted their "guest."

The small, low-class demon approached Hiei and offered him a small, round tube. Without much interest, the sanjiyan accepted the parcel and waved the demon away. It exited quickly and Kurama closed the door behind it.

"That's a rather unimpressive means of communication," Kurama noted. Mukuro had changed her message systems numerous times over the past few years in attempts to prevent important information from falling into enemy hands. Hiei just shook his head.

"Go on. Read it," he said, tossing the small tube onto the table and going upstairs. Curious, Kurama pulled the rolled up parchment from the container.

When Hiei returned, the fox was sitting at the table with the message lying in front of him. The fox's face was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity. "Anything good in the message?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

Kurama smirked back as he replied, "What device has she installed now to prevent spying?" Hiei showed the fox a small vial in his hand.

"She issues these to her officers. There are four of them. The design of the carrying case tells me which one will reveal the message. The wrong one will set the paper on fire. Watch," Hiei said as he uncapped the vial and held the parchment over the top of it. Within seconds words began to appear on the page. After about two minutes, the hiyoukai restoppered the vial and began to read the message. Kurama waited as his mate read in silence.

"She wants me to report for duty immediately. There's a rogue demon wandering her territory and attacking her residents. She wants him dead," Hiei explained. Kurama sighed.

"She knows you still work for Spirit World, right?" the kitsune queried.

"Yes. She will not give me a mission that will interfere with those duties. She also knows I prefer to spend my time here, for obvious reasons," Hiei looked pointedly at Kurama when he said this, causing the fox to smile. "This should be a fast mission and I should be home in no time."

"Be careful, Love. She only calls you for the difficult tasks," Kurama warned.

"Hn," Hiei replied as he arose to get dressed for his mission.

--

"Oi! Kurama!" a voice called form behind the kitsune. Turning, the fox watched as the Spirit detective ran up to him, bursting through the throng of pedestrians on the sidewalk to do so.

"Hello, Yusuke. What a surprise," Kurama said politely, as if the other man had not just screamed out his name and dashed through a crowd of people to approach him. Yusuke may have become an adult, but he was still Yusuke.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I was a little obvious," the detective said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. Suddenly he remembered why he was in such a hurry to talk to Kurama. "Hey, Koenma wants us to be on our guard. There's this demon running around Makai on a killing spree. His M.O. matches a few murders here in the Human World, and Koenma thinks he may be expanding. He's putting us on notice that we may be called to duty. Can you pass the message to Hiei for me?"

"I would love to, but I can't, Yusuke," Kurama said, a shadow falling across his features. "Hiei is in Makai. Mukuro summoned him; he left two and a half weeks ago. This rampaging demon would not, by chance, be in the western highlands of Mukuro's territory?"

"Yes and no," the detective answered. "He has been there, but he's also been in the northern areas as well, outside her borders. Actually, he's been all around the Barrens. He doesn't seem to care about territory boundaries; he just does what he wants. That's why Koenma thinks he may spread into Ningenkai. If Mukuro called Hiei, then it must be pretty gruesome." After looking at Kurama's expression, Yusuke added a hasty, "Relatively speaking!" to his sentence.

"Thank you for the warning, Yusuke," Kurama said absently and then continued on his way home, a troubled look on his face.

When Kurama arrived in his home, he immediately drafted a note to send to Hiei. He had no idea when the letter would get to the hiyoukai, but he felt he needed to communicate with his mate. The fox was already getting very moody lately, due to the prolonged separation. Although they were not codependent, the demons did depend on each other heavily. Yusuke's message worried the kitsune to no end. When he had sealed the note properly (properly included a small seed that would devour anyone who opened the note without the proper energy signal and reset the trap. Since Kurama and Hiei shared their energies when they mated, the echo of Kurama's ki present in Hiei's own energy signal would prevent the trap from triggering) he went to an old friend of his to arrange the delivery.

--

Three weeks later, there was still no reply from Hiei. Koenma had not yet enlisted the detective group since the demon was still claiming victims only in Makai, but Kurama was getting upset. Even on a mission, Hiei would not have disregarded his letter. The only alternative was that the hiyoukai had not received his letter. Although he still attempted to go about his daily business, Kurama had become somewhat short in his dealings with others. His sleep had worsened, as well.

His friends noticed the changes, but were helpless to aid the fox. Yusuke was hounding Koenma for any information on Hiei's condition, but the demigod had no knowledge to share. Koenma did point out that this was a good thing, as it meant Hiei was still alive and not destined to die in the immediate future. No one else found this particularly uplifting, though.

One Sunday Shiori decided it was time for her son to try to relax a bit. He had canceled their last three Sunday lunches, and she had had enough. She told him that under no circumstances was he talking his way out of lunch today and she would expect him at noon. Sure enough, at noon he was at her door. Some battles were too dangerous, even for the legendary Spirit Fox.

It was shortly after they had eaten when the knock at the door distracted them. Kurama remained in the kitchen while his mother answered the door. "Shuuichi? It's for you," Shiori said, a tone of uncertainty in her voice. Immediately, Kurama went to her side.

A small imp, and a very low-class one at that, stood in the doorway. When Kurama approached, the imp bowed low and spoke. "I bring a message for Youko Kurama," the raspy voice began. "Milady Mukuro requests his presence immediately; I am to bring him to her court at once." Kurama paled.

"Who is this Mukuro woman?" Shiori asked, not quite understanding what was going on. She saw the effect this request had on her son, and she decided to try to find out more. "What does she want with my son?"

The imp looked quickly at Shiori, an expression of disdain on his sharp, pointed features. "What human addresses a demon as... Your son? You are the human mother of Youko Kurama?" the imp asked. When Kurama affirmed this, the disdain was replaced by a poor excuse for humility. "My apologies. Milady has instructed me to respect you, Human," the imp could not keep the sneer out of the word "human." "Mukuro's general has been injured in the course of his duties. She felt Youko Kurama would wish to know this and to be present. I am to bring him to her palace. If he wishes to go alone, I could remain with the human..."

Kurama saw the hungry look in the imp's eye as he drew out his last word and took a small step towards Shiori. "She is coming with us," the fox said decisively. "This human, and all humans related to her, are under my protection. You would do well to remember that, Messenger, and to have your friends remember, it as well." Shiori turned at the cold tone her son's voice had taken. His normally warm, alto voice had an icy steel to it, like the razor sharp edge of a blade. The imp immediately backed away and fell into a bow.

"Of course, Lord Youko," the prostrate wretch replied in a humble tone.

"I'm sorry, Mother. Please, come with me. I cannot leave you here, alone, right now," Kurama said, once again in his warm tone. Quickly he turned to follow the lead of the imp. Shiori took her cellular phone and followed him, locking the door behind her.

--

The imp led them into the park and through a glowing patch of light. The light must have been some type of portal, because the world around her no longer resembled Japan. Shiori hurried to keep up as she was distracted by all sorts of strange, new things. The trees were similar to the ones in Tokyo, but they had a life of their own. She was almost surprised that they did not follow the small group, or reach out to touch them as they passed. Strange bugs clung to the trunks and leaves of the plants, watching her with tiny, beady eyes. The sky was dark, but it had a different feel to it than the sky at home. The darkness here was smothering, palpable. It, too, had a life of its own. Hearing a strange sound in the distance, a scream of sorts, Shiori reached out and took her son's arm.

When he felt his mother grasp his arm, Kurama stopped. "I'm sorry, Mother. Let me explain things to you," he said, wrapping an arm around her and beginning to walk again, but slower this time.

"We are in Makai, Demon World." Shiori stiffened. "It's all right, Mother. I will protect you. You are far safer by my side, here, than you would have been at home after that imp got your scent."

"What?" Shiori asked, confused.

"There are different types of imps in Makai," Kurama explained, low enough so their guide would not hear them. "This type is rarely used for messages, and usually never sent into Human World. The fact that Mukuro sent him tells me something is very wrong. You see this type eats human flesh. Usually an imp will follow the orders he is given by his master, but I saw the way he looked at you in the house. He has your scent, and I doubt he would follow my orders now that he... He cannot be trusted; let's leave it at that. Here, I can protect you. If I left you in the house, I could not."

"But what about Kazuya and Shuu-kun?" Shiori asked suddenly, fearful for the well being of her family.

"This type of flesh-eater will only crave what he knows from personal experience. He locked onto your scent since you were present. Since he did not meet the others in person, their scents are foreign to him and he will not crave their taste. Don't worry, Mother. Once we get to Mukuro's palace, this imp will no longer be a threat to you, either."

"This Mukuro will order him to leave me be?" Shiori asked.

"Something like that," Kurama replied. He didn't want to tell his mother that the imp's fate was sealed, if not by its master, then in the jaws of a hungry plant.

Shiori shuddered slightly, but asked her next question. "Who is this Mukuro? This general must be very important for you to drop everything fort his trip."

"Indeed. You will understand when we arrive. As for Mukuro, she is one of the governors of Makai. She was one of the three Lords of Demon World, but the political system changed. She still holds her lands and maintains her armies, but all the governors answer to the council now. These changes are very recent, so I am uncertain of the intricacies of the system, but I do know it is working so far. We're here," Kurama said, stopping suddenly.

They were at the edge of the forest and a large wall loomed before them. The wall formed the perimeter of a fortress. The gate was open. The trio entered quickly.

After passing through a labyrinth of hallways, doors, passages, and stairwells, the group finally emerged in an audience chamber in the heart of the palace. A woman sat on the throne-like chair in the center of the room. "Welcome, Youko Kurama...and guest?" she said in a deep voice as they entered. With a barely noticeable glance at the imp before her, the woman simply said, "I understand your concerns, Kurama, and they will be addressed immediately." With that, she motioned the imp to leave. Another low class demon, carrying an ugly double-sided axe and smiling cruelly, followed it out. Problem solved.

Shiori regarded the woman before her. This woman was well built. She sat upright, as if she were used to power, but there was something about her appearance that made Shiori feel that she had known helplessness as well. She has orange hair and wore a shroud covering part of her face. Where her concealed eye would have been, a round, lens-like object stared out from under the material. Overall, this woman had a very demanding presence and her power was almost tangible. Shiori remained behind her son, amazed at his composure.

Kurama had released his mother as they entered the chamber, but Shiori still stayed near him. He knew she was frightened, but he could not reassure her in the presence of underlings. After the imp and the other demon left, he and the two women were alone in the room. Before he could make an introduction, however, Mukuro spoke.

"Come with me. I assume you wish to visit him immediately."

"Yes, please," Kurama responded. Taking his mother by the arm, he led her to follow the regent out of the audience chamber.

Deeper into the palace they walked. No one spoke. Shiori stared around her, amazed by the sheer size of this place. Kurama kept his eyes before him. The fears he was hiding were threatening to overwhelm him. Each step took too long. Where were they keeping him?

Finally they emerged into the infirmary area. Immediately the fox looked at the large regeneration tanks. To his great surprise, they were all empty. Mukuro motioned for them to follow her around the tanks and through another door into a brightly lit ward. One bed was occupied.

Kurama hurried to the bedside. The figure in the bed was still. The steady rise and fall of his chest proved him to be alive, but his pallor was pale and sickly. Shiori followed her son more slowly, unsure of what to expect. She was surprised to find that the figure in the bed was none other than Hiei.

"Your general..." Shiori began.

"You did not know your son's mate was in my army?" Mukuro asked, amused. Shiori just shook her head. "Hiei is my general, although it is more of a contract position now that he resides in Ningenkai. I called him into service a few weeks ago to investigate some slayings near my western border."

"What happened?" Kurama asked, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed and taking Hiei's hand in his own.

"He had a full garrison under his command and they found nothing but the remains of victims. In the first week they were attacked a few times, and each time only a few soldiers were targeted. Then the attacks ended. No more victims turned up. Hiei sent the garrison back to the palace. On his way back he was ambushed. Apparently they decided he was to be their next victim; the garrison itself was not engaged at all. So far, he is the only survivor of this type of attack. The only thing we know is that there were many of them. To attack him, they had to take him by surprise. He suffered a deep wound in his back and lost a lot of blood. Other than that, there is no more damage. We thought it was far worse at first; that's why I summoned you."

"Thank you," Kurama said softly.

"You are both welcome to stay here until he recovers. His duty is discharged for now, and he will be free to return to your home as soon as he is able to travel. I can arrange for a message to be sent to your human family so they do not worry about either of you. And I will not use the same type of imp. I ordered a lieutenant to send the first message and he used the first expendable demon around, a poor choice on his behalf. But you have no need to worry about that anymore." Kurama just nodded, keeping his gaze on his mate. An attending demon brought a chair over for Shiori and Mukuro left her guests alone while rooms were prepared for them.

On a hilltop, several miles from the palace, a figure watched with interest in the dark night. "So that is the other one? This shall require some planning," he mused. "And who is the human with him. Perhaps my informant will bring me some useful information on this."

--

A/N - Thank you for reading. All reviews are welcome. I will try to have the next chapter out in a reasonable amount of time. Hope you like it so far.


	5. Insight

A lower demon approached the visitors a few hours after their arrival. "My Lord Kurama, Human Guest, your rooms are ready. Please follow me," he said as he bowed low before them. Kurama was reluctant to leave Hiei's side, but the doctor had assured him the hiyoukai would not be awake until at least the next morning. The sun was setting, and Shiori was obviously tired, so Kurama decided to go. Rising, he kissed Hiei gently on the cheek and whispered that he would return soon. With that, the human and youko-turned-human followed the servant away from the infirmary.

As they walked, Kurama's thoughts stayed with Hiei. The doctor had turned the comatose demon to show the wound to him. The wound itself was very small. The doctor believed it was made by the end of a spear. But who could get close enough behind Hiei to stab him, and how could a simple spear wound incapacitate the demon so soundly? Still wondering, Kurama was startled when a hand rested upon his shoulder.

Shiori jumped a little herself at her son's reaction to her touch. Apparently the red-head had been deep in thought because when she laid her hand on his shoulder he started. This did little to ease her malaise at their situation. "Shuuichi? Am I able to talk to Kazuya from here?" she asked, worried that her family would be alarmed by her absence.

"I believe it can be arranged. I was able to call you when I..." Kurama cut off his sentence at that.

Shiori narrowed her eyes slightly. "When you what?"

Kurama sighed. "While you and Hatanaka were on your honeymoon, I came to Makai. I was able to transfer all of the incoming calls to a cellular phone using the signal from a small antenna that Yomi's engineers devised," Kurama admitted.

"You were here when... But I spoke to you so often and you never told me. And who is Yomi?" Shiori sputtered. Although her son had told her many of his adventures, he often left out key details like when and where the adventures happened. Shiori always assumed his Demon World escapades were from his previous life, but now she began to wonder just how craftily he had omitted the truth.

Before she could ask more questions, the servant leading them spoke. "Mistress Human Guest speaks of Yomi, governor of the adjoining territory. My Lord Kurama is his highest advisor and head tactician for his armies."

Shiori looked at her son. "So you have an army job that you 'forgot' to mention as well?" she asked. Kurama nodded. Shiori just sighed. "I have realized that there are many things you choose not to tell me. I can accept that. Just be careful," she said softly. Relieved, Kurama turned to face their guide, only to find the demon had halted.

"These are the rooms Milady Mukuro feels you would prefer. They are General Hiei's private chambers. I am not permitted to enter with you, but should you have need of anything, simply pull the red cord and a servant will be with you," he said, bowing again, and gesturing towards the double doors before them. With a nod, Kurama opened the door and entered the suite.

Hiei's chambers were impressive. Shiori's first impression was divided. Her mind registered both spartan and opulent, two concepts that usually do not blend. The anterior chamber was a parlor for receiving guests. It was sparsely decorated, but the few decorations it did have were elegant and undoubtedly expensive. The chairs were carved wood with inlaid gold and jewels, but the design was simple and practical. The table between them matched them beautifully, but was crowned with a solid, black granite slab. Several papers were gathered on the edge of the desk, also made of wood, but with a wooden surface. An inlaid leather center provided a writing surface. A small refreshment area was situated to the side, complete with a sink and a small firepit. A bed had been placed in the room, as well, obviously a new addition. It was roughly the size of a full bed with soft, yellow linens on it. It was to be Shiori's for the duration of their stay.

From the parlor, two doors led further into the suite. One connected to a small lavatory and the other to Hiei's bedchamber. Kurama opened this door and entered. He stopped after one step. The fox had never seen Hiei's chambers in Mukuro's palace. The room around him was a new sight for him, yet it felt very familiar. The bed was large, roughly the dimensions of their king size bed at home. The four posts supported a simple, but elegant, rectangular canopy. There was no solid drape over the canopy; long, crimson swatches wrapped around the frame and trailed down the posts. The comforter was crimson, as well, and several throw pillows sat upon it. The nightstands were a similar design as the table and chairs in the parlor, but more elegant and far more detailed, as was the chair in the corner. A small dresser with a mirror stood beside the bed. A door next to the dresser led to Hiei's private bathroom. The whole room smelled of Hiei and Kurama felt the need to hold his mate more strongly than before.

"Wow," Shiori said, standing beside him. "Hiei's rooms are very elegant, and yet very utilitarian somehow." Kurama smiled. That was Hiei, all right. As Shiori approached Hiei's bed, Kurama called out to her.

"Mother, please do not touch the bed." Shiori stopped and looked at him with a strange expression. "It's a demon thing. Any place designated as a sleeping area is considered very private. That's why Hiei has a parlor. Usually he would have meetings in a conference room or the war chamber, but should he need to speak to someone here, they would not be permitted into his sleeping quarters. While you are close enough to him that he may not object to you entering this room, I know he would be displeased if anyone else were to disturb his bed."

"Does this apply to you, too?" Shiori asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. We're mates, so we share sleeping areas. If we were merely lovers, however, I would not enter the bed without his invitation," Kurama replied. Shiori nodded. Humans had a similar custom, but for the ningen, it was all about the refrigerator.

Smiling to herself, Shiori glanced around the room. The night stands and dresser surfaces were bare with one exception. A hairbrush lay in the center of the dresser, in front of the mirror. "I had no idea Hiei was that concerned with his hair. I always thought it stood up naturally," Shiori commented, not entering the room any farther to investigate.

"It does. Why?" Kurama asked, following his mother's gaze. Approaching the dresser, Kurama stared at the brush. "This is mine. I lost it the day Hiei left for..." Kurama stopped, realizing what had happened. Sure enough, when he looked, Hiei had not cleaned the stray hairs from the brush; he had taken it to remind him of his fox. Kurama smiled. Quickly, he picked up the brush and ran it through his hair a few times, refreshing his scent on it. Shiori just shook her head. Having given birth to one and having one as a son-in-law didn't help; she would probably never truly understand demons.

Kurama replaced the brush on the dresser and turned to his mother in time to see her yawn widely. "I think it is time for bed, Mother. But first, let's see if your cell phone can get any reception from Yomi's tower. If he has not torn it down, that is. The engineers had to place it at the peak of a low mountain near a portal between the worlds. The portal is too small for anything to pass through; it's roughly the size of a fist, but the signal was strong enough. Luckily, that peak is near the border to this territory, so we may be able to make a call." Shiori nodded eagerly as her son pulled the thick, red cord hanging next to the bed.

--

"Yes, Darling. No, I can't say I'm happy with the situation, but I know you're with the best bodyguard you could have. Yes, I know he's your son, but for now he's your safety as well. Yes, I know. No, we'll be fine. Okay. I love you." Kazuya Hatanaka hung up the phone. He had gotten some strange calls before. Once his mother called him from a boat in Tokyo Bay just to prove she could. His uncle had called from France to announce he had eloped, and then called three days later from Egypt to announce he had divorced and to ask for a money transfer. His son had once called on a friend's cell phone from up a tree at that friend's house because they were stuck and it was starting to rain. But of all the calls he had received, this one was the weirdest.

How many people ever receive a call that begins with, "Hello, Dear, please don't be worried, but I'm in the Demon World with Shuuichi and we'll be here for a few days. Did you and Shuu-kun eat dinner?"

--

Shiori hung up the phone, grateful she had been able to reach her husband from this strange world. He had taken the news rather well. Turning to face her son, she was amused by his expression. "Was I that funny?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. I doubt the evening meal was first on his mind when he heard your voice," Kurama replied merrily.

"Well, they had not yet eaten, for your information. They were waiting for me. I wanted to make sure they knew to go ahead without me," Shiori countered. Kurama just chuckled. They were standing on one of the parapets of Mukuro's palace. This was the highest point, and the only place able to receive the cellular signal Yomi's engineers had set up. Luckily, the tower was still active and functioning. As they turned to leave, Shiori eyes the steps unhappily.

"Don't worry, Mother, down will be easier and faster," Kurama said as he began descending the spiral staircase towards the level on which Hiei's rooms were located. Sick of steps, Shiori followed.

--

The next morning both visitors were in the infirmary again. Kurama sat on Hiei's bed, stroking the black hair, while Shiori sat in her chair and watched. Hopefully the small demon would awaken soon.

Shortly after lunch Kurama paused as the head he was petting began to shift a little. Crimson eyes opened blearily. Hiei groaned a little as he rose to consciousness. The first sensation to greet him was a sharp, stabbing pain in his lower back. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes. A smiling face was his first sight.

"Welcome back, Love," Kurama said warmly. Hiei just stared.

It took some time for the hiyoukai to realize where he was and what was going on. The last thing he recalled was being on patrol. There was a sudden increase in ki immediately behind him, but before he could turn, hot, piercing pain shot from his lower back through his body and then nothing. The next thing he saw was his mate. He was in a bed, in the infirmary of the palace, in a shawl-like covering that barely passed for clothing at all.

Wanting answers, Hiei tried to sit up abruptly. A sharp pain stopped him, causing him to grimace and grunt as he flopped back onto the mattress. "No so fast, Milord General," the doctor said, approaching the bed.

Hiei glared at the doctor, but the old demon chuckled. "You were stabbed with a spear and collapsed. You've been unconscious for three days. Milady Mukuro sent for your mate. You've lost quite a bit of blood, and the wound is healing slowly. We were forced to apply a crude healing technique known as 'stitches' to close the wound at first, but they were removed last night." Although this healing rate would be phenomenal for a human, Hiei was displeased at having needed to be sewn together in the first place.

"A spear? A lousy flesh wound won't keep me heeee-re," Hiei groaned as he tried again, unsuccessfully, to sit upright.

"Love, stay put," Kurama murmured.

"Yes, General. The damage done by the spear was surprisingly substantial. It appears to have been treated with some sort of substance to retard the healing process. You collapsed immediately, and the wound bled profusely. The garrison captain got you back here with little time to spare. That is why Lord Kurama was called," the doctor explained patiently. He had treated Hiei's wounds before and was familiar with the demon's surly attitude.

"Hn," Hiei muttered, unwilling to accept the doctor's assessment but unable to argue the pure facts.

"Hello, Hiei. I'm glad you see you're awake," a female voice said from near the bed. Hiei looked over and saw Shiori sitting there.

"You brought your mother to Makai?" he asked Kurama as he lay back onto the bed, no longer arguing with all the strange goings-on.

"It's a long story," Kurama began.

After Kurama had told the story of how they ended up in Demon World, the doctor delivered the edict that Hiei was to rest and not to resume his duties as general immediately. The demon bristled at this, and immediately tried to get up again.

"I refuse," he said shortly. "Mukuro is the only one who can discharge my duties, and since she isn't here, I am not taking orders from a doctor."

"But General Hiei..." the doctor protested.

"Shut up. I am leaving," Hiei spat.

"But General..." the doctor practically begged.

"Do you want to die?" Hiei snarled.

Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's fist, which was tightly clenched on the covers. "Rest with me, Love?" he asked softly. Hiei stopped fighting, the meaning of Kurama's words sinking in.

"Hn. Fine."

The trip back to Hiei's chambers was a long, tedious trek. Hiei refused to be carried and Kurama refused to convince him otherwise. The hiyoukai's steps were slow and labored, but he preferred it to spending another minute in that infirmary. Finally they reached the double doors. Once inside, Hiei all but collapsed against his mate. Kurama, prepared for this, caught his petite lover easily and began to guide him towards the bedchamber.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked before her son disappeared into the other room. Kurama paused to look at her. "Once Hiei is settled, could you take me back to that tower to call Kazuya again?" Kurama bit his lip. He did not wish to leave his mate alone. He was about to decline when Hiei spoke.

"Call for Jaiko. She is a loyal subordinate and a good fighter. She can escort Shiori to the tower and back," the hiyoukai said softly, his knees buckling lower.

"I couldn't possibly," Kurama began, but as Hiei slumped, he changed his mind. "Would that be acceptable, Mother? I cannot leave Hiei alone right now."

"I suppose," Shiori agreed nervously.

"It's alright. Jaiko is faithful. She is one of my assistants, and will guard you well," Hiei said in a comforting voice. Shiori looked at him, surprised by his warm tone. It reminded her of a time he had called her "'kaasan" and she smiled.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Hiei," she agreed.

Once Jaiko had taken Shiori on the journey to the tower, Kurama began to pull back the covers for his mate. "I need to bathe," came a weary voice from the chair in which his lover sat. Smiling, Kurama prepared the bed to receive occupants, and then went into the bathroom to prepare a bath.

Hiei's private bathroom was luxurious. It comprised two rooms. The first had a sink, commode, and shower. Kurama reflected on this. Showers were highly uncommon in Makai, so most likely Hiei had requested it to be specially built for him. The second room had a huge soaking tub. Kurama ran the water, allowing it to fill the tub, as he collected his mate and entered the shower. There Kurama washed both of their hair and bodies before carrying Hiei to the tub. The hot water continued to fill the basin as he settled down to soak with his mate in his lap.

"How long do you think your mother will be gone, Fox?" Hiei asked softly as Kurama turned the taps off.

"Probably another forty minutes or more. They should be arriving at the top of the tower now; last time it took us twenty minutes to climb the stairs. Depending on how much of a charge her phone still has, she may talk for another twenty minutes, and then they have to walk back. Why?" Kurama answered.

"Oh, no reason," Hiei responded, nuzzling into Kurama's neck. Instantly the kitsune's body reacted.

"Hiei, I doubt this is a good time to..." Kurama stopped as he felt Hiei's hand caress him under the water.

"I need you, Kurama," Hiei said. "We've been apart so long. Please, join with me."

"I want to, but ooooh," Kurama moaned as the hand became more urgent.

"I need it," Hiei whispered.

"'It' doesn't have any magical healing properties and I don't want to hurt you," Kurama protested half-heartedly.

Hiei pouted. "No Magic Healing Co..."

"Don't even say it!" Kurama cut him off. "You know I hate that language." Looking into the crimson eyes before him, Kurama gave up. He pressed his lips tightly to Hiei's in a crushing kiss as the fire demon wrapped his arms around the kitsune's neck.

"Stop me if it hurts," Kurama whispered, letting one hand creep down Hiei's body to his entrance. The demon nodded, speechlessly awaiting his mate's touch. He was not disappointed. He gasped as Kurama's first finger found its goal and began to enter him. Instead of arching, Hiei leaned forward, resting his head on Kurama's shoulder as the kitsune prepared him.

"Bath oil," Hiei whispered as Kurama's third finger slipped into him, causing him to flinch in pain. Kurama nodded and turned to where Hiei pointed. A small cabinet, barely discernable in the woodwork of the wall, housed a small assortment of oils and bath beads, along with a couple of candles. None were even opened, however. Hiei never had anyone with whom to use them.

Kurama selected a fragrance and opened it, pouring some into the bath water and coating his hand with some. The scent was gentle but alluring; a combination of lavender, roses, violets, and musk, it reminded him of a garden at midnight. Gently he resumed preparing his lover, his entrance much easier now due to the oil. Hiei just closed his eyes.

Finally the hiyoukai was ready. He took a small amount of the oil in his hands and reached under the water, stroking Kurama and leaving oily residue behind. Even underwater, the oil clung to the skin. Carefully, Kurama positioned Hiei above him. Slowly, supported entirely by Kurama's strong arms, Hiei descended, engulfing his mate. Only a gasp of discomfort stopped the progression. "Hiei?" Kurama asked, but Hiei just shook his head and continued. Once he was settled, Hiei leaned front to rest again on Kurama's shoulder, breathing heavily.

"It's too soon," Kurama murmured, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"No. It's fine," Hiei countered. His back felt like it was on fire, but he needed his fox right now.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that," Kurama said softly.

Hiei slowly raised his gaze to meet that of the green eyes before him. "It's fine," he repeated. Kurama leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Slowly the fox began to move his weakened mate. Hiei fisted his hands in Kurama's hair, shifting his weight as the kitsune manipulated his body. Soon he began panting. After such a long abstinence and injury, Hiei knew he would not last long. Within fifteen minutes, Hiei's head began to swim with delight and he knew his end was near.

"Kurama, I can't..." he began, but Kurama silenced him with a deep kiss. Moaning into his lover's mouth, Hiei climaxed, tensing all his muscles, pleasure and pain ripping through his body. Bonelessly he fell backwards.

Kurama caught him effortlessly. The kitsune was close, very close. But his mate was exhausted. Carefully, Kurama began to move Hiei up and off of him. A low voice from the almost unconscious demon stopped him.

"Finish it."

"Hiei, Love," Kurama began.

"Finish it, Kurama." Under heavy lids, crimson eyes bore into Kurama's own. Nodding, He gathered Hiei closer and continued to rock the smaller body. Hiei was too exhausted to do much more than rest against his fox's shoulder, but even that was contact enough for Kurama. Hiei managed to stay awake as Kurama tensed and cried out his name. He felt the fox spill inside of him, felt the arms wrapping around to hold him tightly, felt the heavy, hot breath of his spent lover on his neck. He felt warm and content as the pain faded and he drifted into oblivion.

After his completion, Kurama just held Hiei in the tub, careful to keep both their heads above water. He knew the hiyoukai had passed out. Their energies swirled and meshed, much like their bodies did, allowing Hiei to sleep peacefully in the embrace, both physically and metaphysically, of his mate. Only as the water began to chill did Kurama separate their bodies, pull the plug on the drain, and carry Hiei to the bed. After a quick rubdown with the towel, Kurama climbed into the bed and drew Hiei into his lap. Pulling the sheets up to their waists, Kurama finally allowed sleep to claim him as well and their energies to blend completely.

Shiori felt much better after speaking to her husband again. She missed him, more now than when he went away on business. She thanked Jaiko for the escort as the demon left her at the double doors to Hiei's suite. As an assistant, she had been into the parlor before for meetings, but was not permitted to enter without receiving a direct invitation from her general. Closing the doors behind her, Shiori entered the parlor.

"Shuuichi?" she called out softly. No answer. The door to the bedroom was open, and so Shiori approached to look in. The room smelled nice, like flowers at night. She saw her son and his mate asleep in the bed. The sheet kept their more private areas barely covered, and it was obvious that both were nude. Kurama was lying back on the pile of throw pillows; they supported him in an almost upright position. Hiei was situated on top of him and between his legs. The fire demon was on his side, his head resting on Kurama's chest. The intimate position and lack of clothing made their prior activities all too clear. Shiori was a little disconcerted that they both had consented when Hiei could barely walk back to his chamber. Biting her lip, she remained in the doorway watching them silently and pondering their relationship.

She loved her son. She loved Hiei like a son. She loved to see them happy. But every now and then a small part of her resented their relationship. This small part wondered what it would have been like if her son had found a nice, human, girl. They could have been married, in the legal sense. They could have invited her to meet the rest of their family. They could have had children. She would be holding her grandchild right now, not stuck in a world full of demons, away from her husband, watching her son in the arms of another man. Quickly Shiori shook her head.

Kurama had everything he would have had with a female, except the children part. Shiori wanted grandchildren; she had always wanted grandchildren. She wanted a big family. She and her first husband had planned to have more children, but fate had other ideas. Once he was gone, she did not meet Kazuya until it was too late. She didn't want to have another baby in her middle-aged years. She transferred that hope to grandchildren, but again, fate had other ideas. At least there was still a chance with Shuu-kun; he had turned out to be very popular among the ladies when he got to high school. But still, a grandchild of her own bloodline would be nice.

Then again, when she saw her son happy, she knew she wouldn't trade his smiles for a boatload of grandchildren. Seeing the rare smile on Hiei's face, always in her son's direction, made her feel that her son provided the only light in the demon's dark life. Her love for them outweighed her regrets, and the small, resentful part of her fell still. "I'm being selfish," Shiori said quietly to herself. Although her voice was low, it roused the sleeping kitsune on the bed.

"Mother?" Kurama asked softly, sleepily, as he blinked his eyes. Seeing her hovering in the doorway, he smiled. Apparently she understood demons better than she realized; she had refrained from entering the bedroom uninvited while they were asleep. Kurama yawned widely before he said, "Come in and sit down, Mother."

Shiori was relieved when her son invited her in. She had thought it best to stay outside after the way he had described demon sleeping areas. She entered and sat in the chair in the corner. Kurama shifted to look at her without waking Hiei, but realized just how low the covers were. Blushing, he pulled them higher.

The outer door opening and footsteps approaching drew both their attention away from the demons' compromising position. A loud knock just outside the door to the bedroom made Shiori jump as a deep, female voice called out, "Hiei? Are you in there?"

Sighing, Kurama answered, "Come in, Mukuro." The regent entered, unfazed by the scene before her.

"Is he awake?" she asked, in voice much quieter than the one she had used outside the door.

Before he answered, Kurama looked down at his mate. "Hiei, Love, are you able to wake up? Mukuro is here and I believe she has something to say to you," Kurama whispered, nuzzling into Hiei's hair. Slowly, the crimson eyes opened. After a moment, they found their way to the doorway.

"Hiei, your duty is discharged as of now. Once you recover you are free to return to your home. I will call you when you are needed again," Mukuro said. Hiei just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Mukuro turned to leave. Seeing her son beginning to doze off, Shiori exited to the parlor as well, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"They're good for each other," Mukuro observed. Shiori turned to look at her. "Hiei needs grounding. He's been on his own for far too long. Kurama gives him something no one else can. It keeps him going."

"Yes. They do make a good couple. But Hiei spends a lot of time here as well," Shiori began, not knowing how to ask the question in her mind. She didn't have to, though.

"He doesn't have anything on the side. Most demons would, but Hiei is not most demons. He's committed to Kurama. That's how they were able to mate successfully. Without that, and a lot more, they would have died in the ritual." Shiori paled. Her son had never mentioned that little detail to her. Mukuro filed this reaction away in her memory. Although she was usually a demon of few words, when the words could produce information, she spoke them willingly. She had no desire to pry into the private life of her general, his mate, or this human, but she never discarded information.

"Regardless, Hiei should be fit for travel in a day or two, so you should be able to return to Ningenkai then," Mukuro said abruptly and left the room, giving Shiori time to mull over all the new information about her son she had discovered in the past few days.


	6. Time Moves On

Shiori awoke early the next morning, as usual. The only deviation from her normal routine was that she had nothing to do this morning. Their host, the demon-governor, Mukuro, had provided their meals and lodging. Shiori sat on her bed and wondered about the things she had learned in the past few days. Only the sound of the door to the bedroom opening drew her attention.

The door opened slightly and a soft voice called into the parlor, "Mother? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Shuuichi," Shiori responded. Kurama entered the room. He was wearing a blue robe that Shiori had never seen before. "Where did that come from?"

"It's Hiei's; I'm borrowing it while my own clothing gets washed. Mukuro is having one sent up for you, as well. We should be able to return home this afternoon, Mother. I'm sorry for dragging you along on this trip, but I had no other choice," Kurama said softly.

"It's fine, Son. It's interesting to see this side of your life. Demon World doesn't seem so terrible," Shiori mused.

Kurama chuckled a bit. "It has gotten much better since the new government took over. Attacks against humans are banned, but the lower class demons will still brawl in the street. You've seen the pretty part of Makai," Kurama said. Shiori just nodded.

"Fox, what do you want for breakfast?" came a voice from the doorway as Hiei entered. Shiori glanced at him in surprise. Between his barely-passable walk to the suite and the tryst the demons shared, she had expected that Hiei would be bedridden for a day or two still. But he looked much better. He was, perhaps, a few shades paler than normal, but overall he appeared fine. The hiyoukai wore a red robe identical to the one Kurama wore, except for the color. He approached his taller mate and leaned casually against the kitsune's shoulder.

"Whatever you want is fine with me. Any preference, Mother?" Kurama replied, lifting his arm and draping it around Hiei's shoulders. Shiori shook her head.

With a small sigh, Hiei left the warm embrace of his mate and pulled the cord to order food for them.

By that afternoon the trio were on the road, bound for Ningenkai. Hiei walked slightly ahead, his katana visible at his side. Kurama walked behind him, near Shiori. The trek to the portal was not a long one, and they were back in the world of humans before supper.

--

In the Makai Barrens, a demon stood upright, admiring his handiwork. The new capsule was far superior to the first. The old one had been metal. While very durable, it prevented him from watching his little seamonkey grow. The new design was made of glass. It hung, suspended, from a steel scaffold. The liquid inside whirled and ebbed, but there were no leaks to allow it to escape. With a smile the demon dropped his tools where he stood.

"It's perfect, Master," simpered an underling. "But is it sturdy?"

"Sturdy enough for my purposes. Unlike some other junk lying around here." The deformed creatures in the corner shuddered and tried to draw even further into their shadows.

"Master," the underling began, but a wave of his master's hand silenced him.

"I gave you very specific instructions, did I not? Were they so difficult to follow?" The pathetic demon shook his head and cringed. "Then why did you fail?" The underling cast his gaze to the floor for a second before opening his mouth to reply.

No words were spoken, though. With an almost casual sweep of his hand, the master delivered a bone-crushing blow to the head of his minion. "Too late. When I ask a question I expect a timely response," the demon said calmly.

The wretched corner-dwellers watched as the body sailed through the air away from them, towards THAT corner. With the crunch of breaking bones, the corpse hit the wall and landed to lie still on the pile with the rest of the fetid refuse that once lived.

"Ketsueki!" the master called.

"My Liege," a sultry voice responded from the corner.

"You are now the point on this project. You will oversee the remaining tasks," the master said.

"Of course, My Lord. Now?" the androgynous voice inquired.

"No. There is much yet to do before the next step is taken. First, I want to research that one. I need to finish preparing this chamber. It's in no fit shape for that, not yet," the demon replied.

"Yes," the voice acknowledged softly. The figure returned to his work on the capsule, stepping deftly over the spear his now-dead minion had left on the floor when he met his demise.

--

Time was passing quickly for the detective group in Ningenkai. When Hiei had left on his mission, the summer heat was nearing its peak. When he returned, over five weeks later, the muggy summer days were giving way to the shorter, cooler ones of fall. Before they realized what was happening, the group was being called in for dress and tuxedo fittings, and the wind carried the bite of impending snow.

The mysterious attacks had ceased completely since Hiei had been targeted. The detectives spent their time doing normal, human things. The most difficult task they now faced was Kuwabara and Yukina's union.

The week before the wedding could be described only as frenetic. Everyone in the wedding party was in a hurry to do something or pick up something. Hiei had skipped several tuxedo fittings, and Kurama had to drag him to the haberdasher with some rather intimate threats.

--

Three days before the ceremony, Yusuke and Kuwabara's old classmates practically kidnapped the taller youth from the temple for his bachelor party. Kurama had agreed to meet up with them closer to the club and had even managed to convince Hiei to join them.

Kuwabara's bachelor party was the tamest the bartender had ever seen. After the group finally convinced the bouncer that the short one with spiky, black hair was old enough to enter the bar, the girls immediately flocked to their table. The bartender chuckled as he saw four of the girls fawning over a pretty, redheaded man. The man, oddly enough, was gently trying to dissuade them from touching him. The short one next to him glowered at every girl that approached them. Finally, the shorter one narrowed his eyes menacingly. In a single, fluid movement, he straddled the lap of the redhead and pressed his lips to the taller one's mouth in a deep kiss, pushing his body into that of the taller one, and claiming the redhead as his own. The girls watched, mesmerized, as the shorter one plundered that taller one's mouth. The taller one wrapped his arms around the other willingly. When they broke apart, the pretty redhead was breathing heavily. With a triumphant stare, the shorter one cowed the girls who immediately set their sights elsewhere. The shorter man, meanwhile, leaned in for another deep kiss from his lover.

The tallest member of the group seemed to be the guest of honor. The bartender watched as his friends conspired and approached the girls. Without his knowledge, they bought him a private lapdance by three of the girls. But when the girls approached him, he stood and offered them his chair in a gentlemanly fashion. He then proceeded to use his lapdance time talking to them about his perfect fiancé. When the time expired, none of the girls moved. Two even had teary eyes, listening to this man speak so reverently of the woman he loved. By the end of the night, the group had not even attempted to touch a single girl. As they left the bartender just shook his head.

--

The night before the ceremony Hiei found himself unable to sleep. The normally quiet hiyoukai tossed and turned in his bed. Kurama was, of course, acutely aware of his mate's discomfiture. Finally the fox turned to the demon and asked, "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"I can't sleep," Hiei complained, turning over yet again. Kurama sighed. No stranger to insomnia, he sat up and began to rub Hiei's back soothingly.

"Why can't you sleep, Love?" the kitsune asked, pressing his fingers into the tight muscles.

"Mmmm," Hiei murmured. "That feels good."

"That's not what I asked," Kurama whispered, delving deeply into the tense flesh of Hiei's back and causing the demon to moan in pleasure.

"They're getting married tomorrow," Hiei said, as Kurama moved his hands and began massaging a new set of muscles. "They'll be united. Tomorrow night they'll share a bed."

Kurama did not respond. He thought about this as he continued to rub his mate's back. Hiei was feeling conflicted. The hiyoukai had admitted that the only reason he gave Kuwabara permission to woo Yukina was because he could not deny his sister the happiness he had found in his own union. But the idea of her union was weighing heavily on the mind of the brother who had spent so much of his time watching her and trying to keep her safe from the outside world. Considering all of this, Kurama leaned over his mate, pressing his chest onto Hiei's back and whispered into his lover's ear, so close his warm breath tickled the sensitive flesh.

"You think about it too much, Hiei. Tomorrow night I'll have to find a way to keep your mind off such things."

"How?" Hiei asked, turning his head ever so slightly.

"Mind-blowing sex?" Kurama asked, almost innocently as he drew back slightly. Hiei turned over completely to face his lover. "I'll deflower you all over again so you won't have time or energy to think of anything else," Kurama said, the innocence gone, replaced by a lustful burning in his green eyes. Leaning front he kissed Hiei's chest, using his tongue to excite the skin and send shivers down Hiei's spine. "Noting..." Kiss. "But..." Kiss. "Raw..." Kiss. "Pleasure." Hiei reached out to pull the fox towards him, his body reacting almost painfully to the redhead's words and actions. Kurama leaned in close enough to kiss his mate deeply on the lips, but stopped there. "It's not until tomorrow, Love. You'll just have to wait until then." With that Kurama rolled over and pulled the covers over himself.

The kitsune smirked as he heard the words, "Stupid Fox," muttered half-heartedly from his aroused mate. But sure enough, when Hiei lay back down, he fell into slumber quickly and easily, the promise of a wonderful distraction the following night giving him reasons to dream.

The day dawned bright and cheerful. A soft blanket of snow covered the ground. A light snow fell, but the day was not overcast. Instead, the sun hit every snowflake, causing each to shimmer and dance as it descended. Kurama and Hiei were up early, as were the rest of the detective group, primping and preening for the wedding.

When they arrived at the hall, the demons were immediately ushered into the changing rooms reserved for men. They began to dress, waiting for the others to arrive. When Yusuke and Kuwabara entered, Hiei was standing in front of the mirror. Kurama stood behind him, his arms encircling the youkai as he tied the bowtie gracefully around Hiei's neck. Smiling the other two began to dress. Kuwabara's friends arrived a few minutes later, and Hiei and Kurama left to wait in the less-crowded hallway.

The guests in the hall ranged from human to demon. It was a small wedding, and the couple had only invited close friends from both worlds and family from only the human world. As the ushers took their places at the front of the hall, Yusuke noticed his mother hanging out at the bar a little too long. He still wondered why Kuwabara had invited her, until he realized that she knew he was best man and probably would have crashed the wedding if she hadn't been properly invited. Rolling his eyes Yusuke looked around some more. When he looked at the bar again, he saw a demon friend of his, Chuu, approach his mother and order a drink as well. 'Great,' he thought. 'That's an explosive duo.' His musings were interrupted as the music began and the guests all found their seats quickly.

The bride's side of the bridal party came down the aisle one by one. Each person looked beautiful. They took their places opposite the ushers at the head of the procession. No one said a word when the bridesman, Kurama, walked forward. He looked as beautiful as the women did. Finally the bride emerged, escorted by her brother.

Yukina's dress was the purest white. It was an off-the-shoulder style that had a fitted bodice and a wide skirt, in the A-line style popular in western fashion. The skirt fell to the floor in graceful folds and trailed behind her elegantly. On the silk bodice, small, blown-glass beads were hand sewn. They glittered and glistened like the snow outside. When she took her place opposite Kuwabara, against the backdrop of the falling snow outside, she looked more like an ice maiden than ever before. Kuwabara looked at her with tears in his eyes as the ritual began.

Kurama leaned front slightly to look at his mate, only to find the crimson eyes staring right back at him. They had foregone the "who gives this woman to be married" portion of the ceremony due to Hiei's utter refusal to "give away" his sister. Instead they progressed right to the vows. As the Yukina and Kuwabara exchanged their vows, Kurama and Hiei smiled at each other. In his head, each was vowing his loyalty to the other again. Although they could not legally wed, their vows were as strong as any others taken in matrimony. Both were surprised when the guest began applauding. They had been so intent on each other and their bond, they did not notice the ceremony was over and recessional had begun.

The reception began immediately. The obligatory first dance between the newlyweds was observed, and when the DJ announced that the rest of the bridal party should join, Hiei reluctantly followed Kurama onto the dance floor. Luckily, once they began swaying together, the hiyoukai forgot the rest of the world and focused only on Kurama's heartbeat. Before he was ready to let go, the dance was over and he was being told to dance with his sister in some weird, western tradition.

After the ritual dances were finished, Hiei made his way to the table and sat down next to Kurama. His surly mask slipped back into place; it seemed the fire demon had exhausted his supply of "nice" for the day. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kurama whispered into his ear, "Thank you for being so patient with the weird ningen. Your reward will come tonight." Hiei perked up considerably at this, but he did not return to the dance floor or initiate any conversation. Instead, when anyone came to them, Kurama intercepted the visitor and took care of the pleasantries for both of them. As a result, the kitsune was exhausted as the meal began.

When the plates were cleared away, Kurama leaned over to his mate. "I need a break from the noise. I'll be back," he whispered. The fox then rose and slipped, unnoticed, through the nearest door.

Kurama stepped outside and closed the door silently behind him. Although he was, by far, the more sociable of the mates, even he needed a break from the noise sometimes. The snow was falling steadily with no wind to detour it from its downward journey. The kitsune walked along the path towards the small garden. Although the paths had been cleared that morning, the rapid snow had covered them again. Kurama watched his feet making prints in the white powder.

When he got to the garden area, the fox did not enter the gazebo. Rather he stayed outside and closed his eyes. Tilting his head up, he allowed the cold snow to land on his face, enjoying the tickling sensation as the flakes melted quickly against his warm skin. With a sigh, Kurama opened his eyes to gaze at the beauty of the frosty wonderland. A sudden, brief rise in ki behind him was all the warning he received.

Six sets of arms wrapped around Kurama simultaneously from behind, immobilizing him completely. A sultry voice whispered in his ear, "Hello, Youko Kurama." Three more demons appeared before him. Although they sneered at his predicament, they did not approach. The demon holding the kitsune shifted his grip so only five arms held the redhead. The sixth arm, the top one on Kurama's right, gently stroked back the crimson tresses from his shoulder.

"This won't hurt for long, Dear Fox," the silky, mysterious voice whispered again as the free hand grasped Kurama's tuxedo by the shoulder and pulled down sharply. The material, along with the white shirt underneath, jarred Kurama's arm, but tore before it could cause him any real damage, exposing his neck and shoulder.

"What do you want?" the fox muttered through clenched teeth.

"Just a taste," the voice murmured gently. A hot tongue licked the skin over Kurama's shoulder, then two large fangs sank into the soft tissue. Pain seared through the bite.

"Nnngh," Kurama grunted in pain and shock. But that pain rapidly receded. A warm, numb feeling spread from the wound, slowly engulfing Kurama's entire body. Unable to resist, he slumped, supported solely by the five arms still encircling his body. His head lolled to the left, away from the bite, unintentionally giving his attacker easier access. Although unconsciousness was creeping up on him quickly, Kurama strained to remain coherent as long as possible, blinking his eyes rapidly to keep them from drifting shut.

"Hey, don't forget what we came for," one of the other demons said gruffly. The multi-legged demon holding the kitsune did not respond immediately. "Hey, are you listening to me?" the demon repeated.

After a moment the lead demon removed his fangs from his victim's flesh. The wound instantly began to bleed freely. "I heard you," the slick voice replied, laden with contempt. "I know how to subdue my victims; do not second guess me. Where is it?" The subordinate paled and fumbled in his pocket. Quickly, with shaking hands, he produced a small, crystal phial. The leader took this with his free hand and held it to the wound, collecting a bit of Kurama's blood. When the phial was full, he returned it to his henchman. The other capped it and hid it in his pocket once more.

"C'mon. Let's go," one of the other lowly demons said, casting fearful glances at the hall that housed the entire Spirit Detective team.

"Relax. The master said I could have a taste," the first demon said, again pressing his mouth to the wound he had made in the kitsune's flesh and sucking deeply. Pulling away, he licked his lips. Glancing at Kurama's profile, he saw the fox's eyes fluttering, trying desperately to cling to wakefulness. With a smile, he whispered into his victim's ear, "So delicious. Sweet, like human blood, but with an undeniably demon undercurrent. Like fine aged wine. I think I may be getting drunk on you."

Kurama did not respond as the demon bowed his head for another draught of blood. The warmth that had pervaded the kitsune's body was seeping away through the wound with his blood, leaving a cold numbness behind. Kurama's world began to grow darker as the cold claimed him.

Hiei wondered at his mate's absence. The fox had mentioned stepping out for a moment, but it was unlike him to leave the hiyoukai alone in a crowd for so long. Curious, Hiei slipped, unnoticed, out the door. Kurama's footprints were still visible, but were rapidly disappearing in the accumulating snow. Hiei walked along the path following the prints around a curve to the garden, and stopped abruptly.

Four demons surrounded Kurama. One, a spider demon by the looks of it, had Kurama in his grasp. The kitsune was not fighting. What shocked Hiei was the lack of youki from the group. It was as if they were not there; he could not sense them with the Jagan covered, but he saw them with his visual eyes as clear as anything else. Without hesitating, he launched himself at the demon brazen enough to restrain his mate.

"Shit! The fire demon!" an underling yelled. The three weaker demons immediately jumped back and disappeared. The spider demon raised its head from Kurama's still-bleeding shoulder. Through reddened lips, it smiled a cruel grin. Then it released its victim and jumped back, disappearing as well.

Kurama's form crumpled when the spider had released him. Unconscious and bleeding, he toppled to the snow-strewn path without making a move to break his own fall. Landing hard, facedown, on the concrete walkway, he lay still.

Within a second, Hiei was by his mate's side. Gently he turned the fox over to survey the damage. Kurama was pale and blood still flowed freely from his shoulder. His youki, suppressed by the venom of the spider demon, was barely there. Quickly Hiei grabbed the flap of material the spider demon had ripped to expose his prey and tore it off completely. Wadding it up, he pressed it to the wound and blotted. The blood began to congeal slowly, but kept oozing from the wound.

The venom of a spider demon had several effects. The first was to stun and paralyze the prey and prevent the meal from fighting. The second was to prevent the blood from clotting and allow the spider to enjoy its dinner. Both effects had not been wasted on the kitsune. With no other option, Hiei took his two fingers and pressed them into the fang holes in Kurama's shoulder. Using his ki, he heated his fingers quickly to a temperature that would almost cauterize the wounds, but, hopefully, not leave a scar. When he removed his fingers, he was glad to see the bleeding had stopped. He had never attempted this technique on anyone but himself, and he hoped he had not done more damage than good to his mate, but he had no choice.

It was at this moment Hiei heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw Kuwabara and Yusuke approaching. "I told you, Urameshi, I felt Hiei's ki flare all of a sudden. But I never felt Kurama's. What's going on?"

Hiei looked back at the fox on the ground. "He was attacked. The demons gave off no ki. I interrupted them without knowing they were even here," he said, picking up Kurama. He was shocked at how cold his fox was. Quickly, he gathered his mate off the snowy ground.

"Brother?" called a small voice from behind the detectives. Yukina stood there with Botan at her side. "What happened?" the ice maiden gasped when she saw Kurama's limp form in Hiei's arms. Hiei didn't respond; it was an obvious answer.

"That explains the portal," Botan said. When everyone looked at her she elaborated, holding up the communication mirror. "I just received a call from Spirit World. A portal was opened right here just a few minutes ago. The strange thing is that it was left open for several minutes. That type of portal leeches youki, so if the demons who entered Ningenkai stayed near enough to it, they could not be detected by youki alone. What's more, if there were enough of them to balance out the portal's leeching effect, the portal itself would be practically indistinguishable."

"So that's why one attacked and three watched," Hiei muttered angrily.

"Brother, does Kurama need to be healed?" Yukina asked gently, approaching the demons.

"Stay there," Hiei instructed before Yukina could enter the blood-laden snow where Kurama fell. Carefully he lifted his mate and carried the fox to Yukina. "I closed the wound by heat-sealing it," He said, tilting Kurama to let Yukina look.

"It should be fine," she said. "Since it's closed, there's little I can do to heal it. It looks like a spider bite." Hiei nodded. "He will have to recover from the venom on his own; that's not something reiki manipulation can control. You should take him home and keep him warm."

Hiei nodded, turning to go, but stopped. Facing his sister again, he said softly enough for the others not to hear, "I'm sorry to leave. You look beautiful today. Congratulations," he paused. "Sister." Yukina beamed at his praise as he turned and flitted home.

--

A/N-I hope you enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome. More soon. We're getting to the good part very quickly. heh heh heh.


	7. Coming To

I know; it's short. For anyone who does not already know, I moved on August first, so the story has lain untouched during the packing/moving/settling in period. That is why this update took so long and is so short. I will try to make the future updates longer and faster (and more coherent). I thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: This story was written by me, mhmartini, for enjoyment purposes only. All characters borrowed from a show/series/book/etc. are property of their respective creators; I am only borrowing them. Original characters are mine. The storyline is mine. I am making no money from this endeavor. The only "profit" involved is the joy of writing and the reviews of my readers. No copyright infringement is intended.

--

Hiei entered the bedroom and gently placed Kurama's still form on the bed. He unbuttoned the kitsune's jacket, vest, and shirt and carefully slid the fox's right arm out of what remained of his sleeve. Turning the red head slightly, Hiei inspected the wound more carefully.

Dried blood clung to the skin and matted the crimson locks. The pale color of Kurama's flesh was darkening, bruising around the torn, burned tissue. The area was hot to the touch and already swelling. Had Kurama been awake, he would have been more than uncomfortable, but the venom still coursing through his veins spared him that pain.

Silently, Hiei rolled his mate back to a supine position. Quickly the hiyoukai began to draw a bath before removing the rest of Kurama's clothing, as well as his own.

Kneeling next to the tub, Hiei supported Kurama's head and neck with his right arm as he gently bathed the kitsune with his left arm. As he washed away the matted blood, he recalled Kurama's promise from the night before. Smiling wistfully he dismissed the thought as he continued meticulously cleaning his mate. Once the fox was clean, Hiei lifted him from the tub, dressed him in a loose tee shirt and boxers and tucked him into bed. Finally the fire demon took some time to clean himself up as well.

--

Kuwabara carried his bride over the threshold into their suite. They were not scheduled to leave for their honeymoon until the next day, so they had reserved a luxury suite in one of the fanciest hotels in Tokyo. After the reception had ended and they had bid their guests farewell and thank you, they had spent the evening in the city. Living at the temple, Yukina had not seen the rest of Tokyo, so they played tourist, enjoying the city through each other's eyes. When the sun set, Kuwabara introduced the ice maiden to the Tokyo night life (the reputable night life, that is).

Now, in their suite, high above the lights and sounds, a silence fell between the newlyweds. Kuwabara spoke first.

"If you're nervous, or if you're upset over what happened with Kurama today, we can wait," he said reluctantly. Yukina looked at him with large, innocent eyes.

"No," she said. "I don't want to wait. I want you to show me what it means to be married to you, Kazuma."

Kuwabara looked up at his wife's eager, yet terrified, expression. Gathering her into a warm embrace, he murmured, "What it means is that I will never rush you or push you if you're not ready. It means I will cherish you above all else. I'll show you that every day. I promise."

Looking up at her husband, the fear gone from her eyes, Yukina simply said, "I'm ready."

--

Hiei straightened the cushions on the sofa for the fourteenth time. After he had showered, he had lain in bed with Kurama, stroking back the kitsune's long, soft hair and admiring the peaceful beauty of his mate's face in slumber. The fox was finally getting some deep, undisturbed sleep.

When the sun set, however, Hiei became restless. He wanted Kurama to hold him and to fill his senses and dominate his attention. He craved the loving touch of his mate. But Kurama slept soundly. Hiei longed to snuggle into his mate's arms and have the strong kitsune on top of him, inside of him. The hiyoukai had considered trying to find release on his own, but a stray thought of his sister with the Oaf on their wedding night quelled that notion instantly. So Hiei began wandering the house, straightening up and stopping to check on Kurama often.

The hiyoukai had banished the first of Yukina and Kuwabara easily enough, but as the night progressed, more thoughts and images came, unbidden, to his mind. His mini-cleaning binge became more random as he rearranged the pillows on the couch again (fifteen). He wanted to flit around town and train outside to exhaust his body and mind, but he had no idea when, or in what condition, Kurama might wake up. He also could not leave his mate alone in his vulnerable state. So he stayed in the house, haunted by his concern for the fox and his knowledge that somewhere in the city, his twin sister was losing her innocence to Kuwabara.

Finally Hiei gave up on his random cleaning and climbed into bed with his comatose lover. Spooning up to his fox's side, he wrapped an arm around the still form and whispered, "Fox, I really need you right now." before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

--

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Kuwabara opened his eyes and sighed deeply. Yukina was still asleep, curled up to him and resting her head on his chest. Her loose green hair, usually bound behind her neck, spilled around her head like a halo. Gently, he moved his right arm to touch the soft tresses. Yukina's hair was much softer than it looked, like fur, but with a fine consistency. Idly, he slid the strands between his fingers and smiled.

Kuwabara had never said this to anyone, but he had been concerned that the difference in their heights would make it difficult for him to make love to his new bride. To his surprise, and enjoyment, no such problems arose. Somehow, despite their opposite statures, they had melded together like they were made for each other. Or at least it had felt that way for each of them. Kuwabara's smiled widened as Yukina sighed in her sleep, nuzzling into his chest with her nose. Without waking her, he shifted to admire his sleeping beauty, still twirling the green hair in his fingers.

--

Hiei jumped and spun, whipping his katana around in a wide arc. Sweat poured down his face and back, flying off him in small droplets every time he moved. The hiyoukai was pushing himself hard; he had been since before the sun rose. With an agility impossible for a human, he jumped straight upwards, landing securely, yet silently, on a sturdy tree branch. Jumping again, almost instantly, he twirled in the air and descended with a downward thrust of his sword, burying the steel blade deep into the soft, damp earth. Taking a deep breath, Hiei withdrew the weapon and cleaned the soil from it as he looked around.

Their backyard afforded the demons a great amount of privacy. The majority of it was not visible from the street, and a six-foot privacy fence prevented neighbors and passersby from seeing them directly. The thick, leafy canopy of the trees shielded them from the neighbor's upstairs windows, and even if someone saw into the yard for a moment, it was unlikely they would believe anything they saw there. Hiei used it often to train, and today was no exception.

Sliding the katana back into the saya, he leapt nimbly to the terrace and peered through the open glass doors to check on his mate. The fox slept on, oblivious to the world.

--

Yukina laughed softly as Kuwabara turned the map upside down and looked at their surroundings. The taller human saw her mirth and folded up the map. Taking her hand, he led the ice apparition to the dock from which their ship would sail. Seeing the map reading act for what it was, an act to amuse her, Yukina laughed again and took his hand happily.

The newlyweds boarded their ship and settled into their honeymoon suite. They were glad they had taken a night in the city before embarking on their actual honeymoon. The gentle rocking of the boat, while calming, would have made their first night together awkward. Now they felt they could explore each other, and if the boat's movements interfered, they could laugh about it together. The first night jitters had passed. Standing on the deck, Kuwabara put his arm around Yukina and they watched as the sailors cast off and the ship got underway. They were off for two weeks of bliss.

--

Hiei hung up the phone. Four days had passed since the wedding. Kurama still slept, but the swelling and bruising on his shoulder had faded. Hiei kept watch over his mate, but the waiting was grating on his nerves. The worst part was the phone calls. Shiori had found out the her son was ill and had called several times a day to check on his status. With a sigh, Hiei recalled the day after the wedding, the day she found out.

There had been a knock at the door. When Hiei answered it, Shiori was standing there. She asked how the wedding was and how Yukina was doing. After the pleasantries, she had asked to see her son. Hiei replied that Kurama was asleep. Shiori was surprised, and during the course of the conversation she became worried enough to insist on seeing the fox. Hiei allowed her to enter the bedroom, but when she could not awaken her son, Hiei was forced to relay the story of the attack. After that, it was all he could do to get her to leave. That's when she began calling.

Hiei tried just not answering the phone, but all that yielded was another visit. So every two hours Hiei would hear the phone and give another update. He was getting tired of it. If Shiori had been anyone else he would have considered incinerating her. But he humored her. She was his fox's mother and the closest thing to a mother he ever had. It still annoyed him, though.

Hiei walked away from the phone and went up to his bedroom to check on his mate again. As he sat on the side of the bed, Kurama turned his head slightly. Although the fox still slept, the movement indicated that he was returning to conscious. Gently, Hiei brushed the crimson bangs off Kurama's forehead. Without stirring, the fox nuzzled into his hand slightly, causing the hiyoukai to smile. Adjusting his position, Hiei reclined against the headboard to stay by mate's side.

It was several hours later that Kurama finally opened his eyes. Blearily, he blinked a few times before yawning widely. Glancing around, his unfocused gaze fell on Hiei. It took a few seconds before the sleepy fox recognized his mate and smiled.

"Hey, Love," Kurama said in a low voice, muddled with the slur of four days of unconsciousness.

"Welcome back, Fox," Hiei replied, stroking the crimson tresses.

Kurama just smiled, but after a second, Hiei's words sunk in. Confusion clouded the green eyes. Kurama remembered the wedding. He recalled going outside into the snowy wonderland of the garden. He recalled...

Kurama sat up suddenly, and slouched backwards as the room began to spin. Hiei caught him easily and guided him back onto the bed. Looking at his mate, Kurama began to speak. "At the wedding, demons, they attacked..."

"Shhh. I know. They're gone, Fox. They escaped through a portal and I brought you home. Don't worry about it," Hiei soothed.

"But the other guests, if they come back," Kurama protested.

"Fox, that was four days ago," Hiei said softly.

"Four day... four days?" Kurama said, quieting.

"You were bitten by a spider demon and you've been unconscious since then," Hiei replied

"So the wedding is over?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Fox?"

"I broke my promise to you, the promise to distract you. I apologize," Kurama said softly.

Hiei smiled. "Don't worry about it, Fox. Just relax. You need to eat something to get your strength back. I'll go get some dinner. And you need to call your mother, as well. She's worried about you." With that, the fire demon left to get food for his mate.

When Hiei returned with a tray of food, he stopped in the doorway. Kurama was still in bed, but the cordless phone that had been on the nightstand was held to his face. "Yes, I am fine. No, Mother, you needn't come over. I promise I am fine. No, I'm still in bed. He's getting something to eat. Yes, I'm fine. He was right here when I woke up. No, I'm fine. Mother, I'm... Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Kurama hung up. When he saw his mate in the doorway, he grinned sheepishly. "She insisted on coming over. Now," he explained. Hiei just nodded and entered the room.

The fire demon sat the tray on the nightstand and propped his mate up in the bed. Taking the chopsticks, he began to feed Kurama. The fox protested slightly, but his objections were half-hearted. Hiei wanted to tend to him, and he loved it. He accepted the food and was nearly finished when the doorbell rang.

Hiei let Shiori in and motioned to the stairs. With a quick thank you, she bustled up to see her son. She was quite surprised to find him sitting up in bed, propped up on pillows, and looking bright and well rested. Her visit was brief, and once she made sure her baby wasn't dead or near death, she left the demons alone once more.

Hiei picked up the tray to continue feeding his mate, but Kurama shook his head. "No more, Hiei," he said.

"But you have not eaten in four days," Hiei protested.

Kurama just shook his head. When Hiei set the tray aside, Kurama leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his petite lover, drawing the hiyoukai close. "Shall I make good on that promise now, Love?" he asked breathily.

Hiei did not reply; he just yielded to Kurama's embrace.

--

The following morning Kurama was up and about again. He had more energy than usual since he had finally gotten some undisturbed rest, and he used this energy to its fullest by chasing his mate around the neighborhood playfully. The demons flitted from treetop to treetop, through the city and the park, finally coming to rest in a secluded clearing. Catching his lover, Kurama tumbled to the ground, taking Hiei with him. The fire demon rolled with the kitsune, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer. Both were smiling and laughing when they came to a stop. Pulling the hiyoukai closer et, Kurama pressed his lips to Hiei's in a passionate kiss.

"I missed that, Fox," Hiei gasped as they parted for air. "I missed you." Kurama just breathed deeply and held his mate closer. "I don't say it often, but I need you, Kurama," Hiei confessed softly, burying his face in the kitsune's hair.

"I need you, too, Hiei," Kurama replied. The two lay together in silence, their admissions binding them and bringing them even closer than before.


	8. Bindings

In a dark laboratory, a darker figure threw a small vial against the wall in the corner. The crystal shattered into thousands of tiny pieces that rained down on the wretched, deformed creatures huddling in the corner. "Damn!" the figure swore. "Why is it not working? Perhaps I need to change the energies a bit to align."

--

Several weeks had passed since the wedding. The snowy season had nearly ended, but the weather was still crisp and cold. Kuwabara and Yukina had returned from their honeymoon in good spirits. Kurama had recovered completely, and he and Hiei had spent many nights making up for his missed promise on the night Hiei's sister was wed.

On just such a night, when the wind was howling outside, Hiei and Kurama retired to their bedroom for the evening. As Kurama took off his clothes more slowly Hiei, already naked, turned out the lights and lit candles. Taking something from the nightstand drawer, Hiei walked to his fox and kissed the kitsune deeply, pushing him backwards onto the bed and climbing on top to straddle him. Kurama yielded to Hiei's direction easily. Although he was almost always seme, Kurama allowed Hiei to be dominant at times, especially during their foreplay. Over the past few years of being together, the mates had experimented with several types of stimulation, and they took turns manipulating each other's bodies until they reached their climax.

As his mate plundered his mouth, Kurama felt Hiei's hand seek out his own. As the smaller fingers touched his palm and his own fingers, Kurama felt something pressed onto his hand, something long, thin, and leather. Smiling into the kiss, Kurama clasped his hand around his mate's, letting the fire demon know he approved of tonight's game.

Breaking their kiss, Hiei whispered breathily, "Say it, Fox."

"Orchid," Kurama breathed. Hiei slipped off Kurama's body and slipped the first strap around Kurama's right wrist. Slowly, the hiyoukai attached the other end of the strap to the top headboard of the bed, pulling the slack out of it first so Kurama's arm was suspended above the mattress. Equally slowly, he repeated the procedure with the other wrist. Walking the length of the bed, admiring Kurama's exposed flesh, he attached the kitsune's ankles to the footboard with the remaining two straps. taking a few seconds to inspect his work and to test the tautness of the bonds, Hiei nodded and climbed back onto his mate.

As Hiei's weight settled onto him, Kurama wriggled a bit. He always longed to hold his mate, but the bonds prevented that. Feeling his mate's movement, Hiei shifted his hips enough to grind their groins together. The low moan Kurama let out brought a smirk to his lips. Leaning front he crushed his lips against Kurama's, smothering the kitsune's mouth with his own.

Kurama's little whimpers of desire had to pass through his nose since Hiei had total dominance of his mouth. Closing his eyes, Kurama gave in to the sensation of Hiei's tongue as it traced every contour of his lips and gums. When the fire demon pulled back, Kurama exhaled in a deep groan, his eyes opening to seek out the face of his mate.

Hiei watched Kurama's eyes open and was satisfied with the glossy, lustful look they gave him. "For such a bad fox, you taste so good," he murmured as he reached over to the nightstand and picked up a candle and a strip of cloth. "Close your eyes." Kurama complied, and Hiei tied the cloth around his eyes, blindfolding the fox.

When the first drops of melted wax fell onto Kurama's chest, he was unable to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. The mild burning along with the liquid warmth began to spread over his skin as an equally hot burning sensation built inside his body. Without his sight, Kurama could not see where the drops were going to land. The first few landed near his left nipple, teasing the skin and causing the nub to harden. As the wax began to cool the wet heat became a warm softness, and finally a cool, sticking sensation. As Kurama moved the wax cracked, exciting his skin and sending shivers down his body. The next few drops splashed across his stomach, a few inches above his navel. With his eyes still bound, Kurama felt Hiei shift a little. The next thing he felt was not wax.

Soft, warm, wet lips surrounded Kurama's right nipple as hot fingers began to touch the hardening wax on the other side of his chest. Using his ki, Hiei warmed the wax back to melting point and began smearing around the left side of Kurama's chest in random patterns, still sucking and nibbling the right nipple. Hiei could feel Kurama's moans reverberate through the kitsune's chest, and he bit harder on the hardened flesh on his mouth, adding a pinch of pain to the pleasure. Kurama arched his back and gasped.

Hiei's heated, waxy fingers began to grope their way down Kurama's side, leaving trails of hardening wax in their wake. They were almost dry when they reached the kitsune's belly button. Taking his mouth from Kurama's chest, Hiei sat up slightly and removed the blindfold from his mate. "Watch me," he ordered. Immediately, green eyes opened and locked onto him. Hiei waited a moment to be sure the fox was watching and then lowered his head again. Sliding his body down the fox's, he pressed his left fingers into the hardened wax on Kurama's stomach and brought his lips to Kurama's left hip.

Kurama watched, enraptured, as Hiei stimulated and manipulated his body. His arousal was becoming painfully intense, and Hiei was careful not to touch the fox's most sensitive skin. The fire demon spread the heated wax around the kitsune's navel in widening circles as he sucked a patch of skin on Kurama's hip. After a small eternity, Hiei's hand began to drift lower. Kurama tried to buck his hips, but tied as he was, a small wriggled was all he could manage. As he tried to buck again, Hiei sat up.

"Impatient, are we?" the hiyoukai asked.

"Please," Kurama whined, trying a third time to buck his hips.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "No," he said, slapping Kurama's right thigh. Kurama gasped and closed his eyes. "Look at me," Hiei again ordered. It took a few seconds for the viridian eyes to focus on him, and Hiei knew he was driving his mate insane with lust and pleasure. Passing the area Kurama craved contact the most, Hiei lowered his head to the inside of Kurama's right thigh. Kurama moaned and started to press his head backwards. Recalling Hiei's instruction, he quickly raised his head to look at his mate again, only to find red eyes glaring back at him.

"Bad fox," Hiei said. Turning, he sank his teeth into Kurama's thigh, on the inside, three inches below the groin. Kurama cried out and clenched his fists, never taking his eyes off Hiei's head. When he released the flesh, Hiei bathed the area gently with his tongue.

Although he detested the taste of blood, the hiyoukai found he enjoyed the taste of his mate during their games. The bites he inflicted were always shallow and always healed by morning with no mark. Kurama had once confided in him that he liked a touch of pain with his pleasure, and the fox's moans during this playtime were laced with lust and excitement. Although he had a deep fear of hurting Kurama again, Hiei indulged the fox by playing rough from time to time. After this type of foreplay, their lovemaking was always forceful and extremely satisfying as Kurama took his "revenge" for the games Hiei played.

When the area was cleaned of all blood and no more oozed from the wound, Hiei looked up again to be sure he had Kurama's attention. Green eyes watched attentively, obediently, lustfully. Smirking, Hiei stroked the flesh of Kurama's outer thigh, the flesh he has slapped earlier. "Good fox. You get a reward," he said, bending his head to slowly engulf Kurama, never breaking eye contact with his mate.

Kurama struggled to keep watching Hiei as his body screamed for release, screamed for him to move, screamed for him to close his eyes and buck his hips deeper into that wet warmth. His heavy breathing was visible to Hiei, who smirked again, around the hardened flesh, and bobbed a few times to drive him to even greater need.

"Hiei, PLEASE," Kurama hissed, closing his eyes briefly as he lost control of his body, and trying again to buck his hips. A slap to his thigh brought him back to their game.

"No," Hiei replied. The fire demon placed his left hand over the cold, hard wax on Kurama's stomach and gave it a sudden burst of ki. The instant change from hard, dry, and cold to soft, wet, and hot made Kurama's entire body shudder almost convulsively as he cried out yet again. Clenching his fists, he strained against his bonds and gasped for breath.

Hiei watched as Kurama fought for control of his body. The fire demon was usually gentler with his mate. Usually he did not draw the game out so much. Usually he indulged Kurama's needs more. But tonight, for some reason, his demon blood was singing, pulsing in his ears, and he felt like prolonging the fun a little more. Besides, Kurama had not used the safety word. The fox had never yet used it to call an end to their games. Hiei preferred to end their games himself, due to his phobia of damaging his lover. Tonight, however, he drew out the foreplay as he watched Kurama slowly lose the battle to his own body, closing his eyes.

"Such poor control, Fox," Hiei said as he smeared the heated wax across Kurama's abdomen, allowing his ki to heat it a little hotter than usual. Kurama's eyes were still closed and his head lolled back as he gasped for air. Hiei paused for a moment. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, giving Kurama a chance to use the safety word and stop him if the sensations were too intense. Without looking up, Kurama shook his head defiantly. "Too bad," Hiei whispered, lowering his head to Kurama's hip once more.

With a burst of ki from his hands to spread the wax further around Kurama's torso, Hiei bit the flesh of the fox's hip savagely. He felt Kurama's body stiffen, not in the pleasure-laden, excited way, but in a convulsive manner, and he knew something was not right. Before he could wonder what was wrong, Kurama's voice interrupted him.

"ORCHID!" Instantly, Hiei let go. He reigned his ki back in and released the fox's flesh, pulling his hands and mouth away from his mate. With wide, almost fearful red eyes, he looked up towards the kitsune's face and asked, "Kurama? Are you alright?" Kurama looked up and nodded slightly before his eyes rolled up and his head fell backwards. His entire body went slack, his arms dangling in their straps.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, shocked. No response. "Shit." Instantly Hiei was off the bed and untying Kurama's arms. The first arm flopped to the mattress as he began on the second. Carefully, he shifted Kurama's arms from over his head to his sides and moved to untie the fox's feet. Once the straps were off, Hiei watched Kurama for a few seconds.

The kitsune was still breathing, but it was shallow and fitful. His body was completely limp, except for an occasional small, involuntary shudder. "Kurama?" Hiei said softly, trying to rouse his mate. Nothing. "Shit," the hiyoukai repeated as he snatched both their robes from the hook in the bathroom.

In an instant Hiei was wearing his own robe and gently wrapping Kurama's form in the other. With a burst of his energy he snuffed out the candles that had been burning in the bedroom. As soon as he had the fox wrapped and in hand, he flitted out the sliding glass doors, off the terrace, and towards the temple of Genkai, to his sister.

Leaping nimbly from treetop to telephone pole, Hiei looked down at his mate cradled in his arms. Kurama was oblivious to the world. His shallow breaths yielded little puffs of fog each time he exhaled, but the tiny wisps were still too shallow, too fast. In the moonlight the fox's face was eerily pale. When he shuddered, small beads of sweat would appear on his brow, but they would disappear once the tremor ended. As the hiyoukai leapt from perch to perch, the robe around Kurama shifted slightly, revealing a pale shoulder. Hiei tried to raise his ki to warm his lover, but something felt wrong, as if there were static in his energy and between them. Without knowing why, Hiei abandoned the use of and shielding of his ki and pushed forward faster. As he went, he murmured apologies to his mate. Kurama, however, heard nothing.

Yukina was snuggled up to her husband in bed when she felt the approaching energy. Hiei was coming, quickly, and not shielding his ki at all. Kuwabara felt the approaching demon, as well, and both got up and got dressed to greet their guest. As he opened the door, Kuwabara was not surprised to see Hiei appear, practically out of nowhere. He was surprised to see an unconscious Kurama in the fire demon's arms. Without a word, he motioned them to the spare bedroom.

Hiei entered the warm room of the temple and went in the direction Kuwabara had pointed. He knew his sister would find him there. He placed Kurama gently onto the futon as Yukina approached. "He passed out," Hiei explained, moving to kneel by Kurama's head so his sister could heal his mate. Yukina observed Kurama for a moment before reaching out to him, but she stopped before her hands reached him.

"His energy is very erratic," she observed, passing her hands over his form, a few inches away from his skin. "I can't find any real wounds to heal. There are some slightly wounded areas, but nothing that would cause him to lose consciousness." Yukina did not see Hiei slight blush as she mentioned the "slightly injured" areas; he knew where those injuries, those bites, had come from.

Yukina was about to place her hands on the fox to see if she could help even out his energy when a voice from the doorway interrupted her. "Don't touch him." The ice apparition looked up. Kuwabara was holding the door open as Genkai entered. "You cannot heal this malady," the old psychic said. "Move over."

Yukina moved away as the human approached and evaluated the fox. "His demon energy is out of balance. If you touch him right now, your demon energy will interfere with his. I'm not sure what would happen, just that it wouldn't be pretty," Genkai said as she began to make strange symbols with her hands.

"Hiei touched him," Yukina said, staring at her brother in confusion.

"They are mated. Kurama's body accepts Hiei's ki, so there was no interference. A touch by any other demon would not be accepted, and that's where the not pretty part comes in," Genkai explained.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked abruptly. Although he respected the human's skills, she was not the one he usually went to for healing. Healing was not even her specialty.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, so shut up," Genkai said abruptly. "I'm assuming you came here to fix the problem, since you didn't bother to shield your ki and every person or demon even mildly sensitive to spirit energy now knows you are here." Hiei narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. She was right.

After a few more minutes, Genkai put her hands down. "Something is disrupting the balance between his human and demon energies, trying to bring out the demonic properties. This is usually the result of a spell. The spell requires a piece of the victim, and relies on the connection between the victim's energy and body. Hair and skin work very poorly, but blood, bone, and teeth work well. The only way to negate the effects is to break his connection with whatever has been taken from him. For a normal demon this would be easy, almost instinctive, but in his case, having a human body infused with demonic ki, it is difficult. I can use the Spirit Wave to disrupt his demonic energy completely and when he rebalances, the connection with the missing piece should be broken."

"Should be?" Hiei queried.

"You got a better idea?" Genkai countered. "Stand back." As Hiei stood and took a step backwards towards the wall, Genkai began chanting.

After a series of chants and motions, Genkai's energy swelled around her. Extending her hands towards Kurama's form, she chanted the final syllable and released the Spirit Wave. The ki hit the fox, disrupting his demonic energy and forcing his body to survive on his human ki. Almost immediately, his breathing evened out and the tremors disappeared. Hiei, however, did not experience such a relief.

When the blast of reiki hit his mate, Hiei was thrown backwards into the wall. Through his connection and the energy they shared, the Spirit Wave had hit the hiyoukai as well. After striking the wall, Hiei slid downwards, his knees buckling. Almost in slow motion, he slithered to the floor and turned to his right, his side resting against the wall.

"Hmm. I guess their bond carried the disruption to him, as well," Genkai mused. "Stop!"

Yukina stopped. She was going to her brother to check on him when the elderly psychic had ordered her to halt. "But he..."

"Should not be touched by a demon, even his twin," Genkai finished. "Kuwabara, check on him. Try to get him to look up, even a little. If we can get him conscious, just for a moment, he can begin to reestablish his energy pattern as well." Reluctantly, Kuwabara approached the crumpled demon.

Hiei was completely disoriented. His whole body felt like a shock had ripped through him. If it had been a direct attack, he could have easily deflected or even absorbed it. But it came through his connection to Kurama, and so it was like being attacked from within. Gradually, though, he began to become aware of his surroundings. The first thing he could focus on was a rubbing across his upper back, between his shoulders. A hand was rubbing, trying to coax his body awake. Slowly the demon opened his eyes and turned to his left to see who was touching him. His gaze fell upon the worried face of Kuwabara, but his mind did not register anything. A distant, female voice said, "That's fine. Let him rest now." And Hiei closed his eyes and thought no more.

Kuwabara stopped rubbing Hiei's upper back when Genkai said to let him rest. The demon closed his eyes, but did not move. Gently, the taller human grasped Hiei's arms and tilted him forward and onto his right side. The demon unconsciously stretched out his legs and Kuwabara lowered him onto his side. Before he was completely on the floor, Yukina slid a pillow under her brother's head and handed a blanket to her husband. After covering the hiyoukai, Kuwabara rose to leave the room. He saw that Kurama also had a pillow and blanket. He, Yukina, and Genkai left quietly, allowing the mates to sleep off their disruption.

--

When Hiei awoke he sat up and looked around groggily. He was not in his bed. A few feet in front of him, Kurama slept on a futon. Behind him was a wall. When he looked down he saw a pillow and a note. "Come out to the kitchen. Do not awaken Kurama." was written in his sister's writing. Slowly he arose. After watching his mate for a few minutes to make sure the fox was breathing and comfortable, Hiei tightened the sash of his robe and went to the kitchen.

When her brother came stumbling out of the spare bedroom, Yukina rushed to his side to guide him to a chair. Quickly she placed a plate full of food in front of him. Hiei just stared at the meal in silence for a moment. He did not feel hungry at all.

"You should eat," Yukina prompted him gently.

"Why was I not to awaken Kurama?" Hiei asked immediately.

"He is rebalancing his energy. He will awaken when he is ready. Until then, he needs rest. Master Genkai told me I was not to touch him. No one is, except you. We'll only interfere with his recovery. Now eat," Yukina said softly.

Hiei nodded and began to eat, more to humor his sister than anything else. Despite having no appetite when he sat down, after a few bites of food he discovered he was ravenously hungry. Within minutes he had cleared his plate and Yukina brought over a second helping. After a third helping, he was finally full.

"Thank you," Hiei said awkwardly to Yukina as he arose to go back to the bedroom. "I'll get Kurama and we'll..."

"Stay right here until you're both recovered," came a voice from behind him. Spinning, Hiei was instantly on guard against an opponent that could creep up so close without his knowledge. Genkai stood a mere three feet from him, completely unfazed by his defensive stance and aura.

"Like hell we will," Hiei spat, turning again to go to the bedroom. In an instant, Genkai was before him, her arm extended in a punch and her closed fist extended flush against his chest.

"You couldn't block or dodge that. If it were a real hit, you would be dead. You're not ready to leave yet, and neither is Kurama. These two," she nodded at the Kuwabaras, "Have agreed to keep you here until you recover completely. So thank them, shut up, and don't piss me off." Without a word, Hiei stepped around the psychic and proceeded to the bedroom. Yukina followed.

Once he entered the bedroom, he turned to his sister. "She's bitchier than usual,' He commented dryly.

"She was concerned. She did not expect the Spirit Wave to affect you so severely. She's hiding that under an attitude, like some other people I know," Yukina replied.

"Hn," Hiei answered, turning to the futon. As Yukina closed the door, he crawled into the bedding with his mate, careful not to disturb the fox. Snuggling up to Kurama, Hiei found himself drifting to sleep immediately. Before he had time to wonder why he was so tired, he dazed off. In his sleep, Kurama smiled and shifted to wrap an arm around his mate.

--

A/N-Apparently the writing bug bit me. This chapter just popped out of my head and onto the screen. I hope future chapters have taken notes and will do the same. All the random stuff going on will begin to come together in the next few chapters, so I hope you stay tuned until then. (And review)


	9. Intentions

Kurama awoke slowly. Taking a few deep breaths, he squinted his eyes tightly several times before opening them completely. The ceiling he was staring at was not his own. Without lifting his head from the pillow, Kurama looked around a bit. He did not recognize the room he was in, but from the height of the ceiling, he deduced he was laying on a futon, not a western-style bed. Shifting his gaze to his left, the kitsune saw his mate, asleep, cuddled into his side. Gentle warmth was radiating from the fire demon. Both the temperature and the familiar feeling of Hiei's ki calmed Kurama and made him feel secure in this unidentified environment. I addition, a sense of peace flooded Kurama, as if some pressure had been relieved. Taking another deep breath, he relaxed; content to enjoy the moment with his lover. It wasn't until he heard the soft sound of footsteps outside their room that Kurama focused his energy on rational thought again.

"You're awake," came a soft baritone beside him. Looking over, Kurama was startled to find Hiei awake and looking at him. The fire demon must have awakened while Kurama was allowing his mind to wander. The kitsune bit his lip. He was not usually so inobservant.

"Relax," Hiei said in a low voice, reaching out to touch Kurama's mouth with his warm fingers. Kurama unclenched his teeth when the soft digits brushed his skin. "Your energy was misaligned. Genkai used the Spirit wave to force it to realign itself. You've been unconscious overnight, here at the temple."

Kurama nodded. Hiei knew exactly what he was wondering and had provided answers before the question was even asked. Smiling, the fox sighed. Hiei could see from his mate's relaxed position and feel in his mate's even energy that the red head was feeling much better.

It was still a few hours before the demons emerged from their comfortable nest in the bedding. When Hiei slid the door of their room open, the smell of lunch being cooked in the kitchen greeted his senses. Stepping out into the hallway with Kurama behind him, the hiyoukai led the way towards the chef.

Yukina was almost done preparing a large lunch when she felt someone enter the room. Turning, she saw her brother and his mate in the doorway, both looking far better than they had the night before.

"Come in, sit down," she offered, motioning at the chairs around the table. "You both look like you're feeling much better. Can I get you anything?"

Kurama approached a chair and sat down gracefully. "Water, please," he asked softly. Hiei said nothing as he sat next to his mate. Yukina quickly got two glasses of water and placed one before each demon. Eagerly Kurama sipped the water, surprised at how thirsty he felt. Hiei did not drink his right away.

Before another word could be spoken, Kuwabara entered the kitchen. With eyes only for his wife, he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, bending to nuzzle into her shoulder and place a kiss on her cheek. Yukina giggled happily and said, "Kazuma! Not in front of our guests!"

"What? Our gues..." Kuwabara turned to the table and noticed, for the first time, the two demons sitting there. Hiei's eyes were narrowed and he was gripping his glass of water a little more tightly than necessary. Kurama was fighting a smile, and finally had to take another sip of water to conceal his grin. "Oh," Kuwabara said, stepping away from his wife and watching his brother-in-law with caution. As a result, Kurama took another long swig of water to cover the even larger smile he could not hold in.

Gingerly, Kuwabara sat in the chair opposite Hiei without a word. About three seconds later he jumped back up as Yukina said, "Lunch is ready!" to help her bring the heaping bowls of food to the table. Kurama began to rise to help as well, but Yukina told him to stay seated and relax. Hiei just kept glaring at his brother-in-law and gripping his water glass.

When they were seated and eating, the mood became more subdued. After inquiring about Hiei and Kurama's health this morning, Yukina became quiet and took on a thoughtful look. Kurama and Kuwabara continued to carry the conversation, but after a while it became obvious that the ice maiden had something she wanted to discuss.

When the room had fallen silent and everyone continued to eat, a soft voice spoke. "Hiei, Brother, there is something I need to tell you," Yukina began suddenly, as if she had just gathered enough courage to say what was on her mind. Hiei continued to eat, but turned his attention completely to his sister.

"You know that in a few weeks we will be a year older," Yukina began. Hiei nodded. Their birthday was approaching. "This is a special birthday," Yukina continued. Hiei stopped for a moment, putting down his food and swallowing. It was not the first birthday they had shared as brother and sister. That day had passed long ago, and contrary to Hiei's fears had been a happy and rewarding day they shared.

The fire demon thought for a moment. What was so special about this day? By demons standards they were both "adults" from the time they had made their first kill. (Yes, Yukina had killed to survive as well. She was, after all, a demon.) In a way they were coming of age since they were turning... Hiei's eyes widened fractionally as he looked at his sister. Yukina smiled shyly. To mask his embarrassment at both forgetting that this was a special birthday for his sister and at the topic itself, Hiei grabbed his water and took a long drink. As he was drinking, Yukina finally blurted out what was on her mind, knowing she would lose her nerve if she did not. It was, after all, embarrassing to her, too.

"Kazuma and I want twins."

Hiei choked slightly and spit his water out, luckily missing the food on the table, but drenching himself in the process. If the topic had not been serious, Yukina would have giggled at her brother, the mighty Hiei, who had almost managed to drown himself in a glass of water and now stared at her with wide, almost frightened eyes and looked like a drowned rat. Instead, Yukina continued in a rushed voice.

"Since I will be bearing a daughter anyway, we thought we should have twins, like you and me, but different than you and me because we'll keep both, oh, I'm sorry..." she trailed off, feeling like she just said the one thing that would most cause her brother to oppose the idea. Of course, the decision was up to her and Kuwabara, but she desperately wanted Hiei's blessing and she did not want to bear only a fully ice-maiden daughter that would have no connection to her husband, other than their marriage.

Hiei looked at her hopeful, scared expression and looked at Kuwabara. His bright red face showed that he had not been quite ready to approach the subject, either, but in his eyes Hiei could see his desire to father twins as well. Deep inside, Hiei knew this was normal. The desire to procreate and to share the gift of parenthood was natural, and deep inside a bit of him felt a twinge. He wasn't sure why, but it was like a small thorn, prodding at him. Ignoring it, he focused on the couple again. To his side, Kurama was silent, realizing that this was matter in which he was intruding and choosing to stay out of the conversation completely.

"It is your decision," Hiei said slowly, seeing some of the light dim from his sister's eyes. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I will support whatever decision you both make." Yukina and Kuwabara smiled widely and thanked Hiei for his approval. They continued lunch with renewed zeal, eager to talk and eat and smile. Kurama, while smiling and talking and eating as well, noticed, however, that Hiei grew silent for the rest of the meal and only picked at his food with his chopsticks, not eating.

After the meal, both recovering demons grew very tired. Not allowing them to help clean up, Yukina shooed them off to their room to rest. If their energies were back up to normal by that evening, then they would return home, but Yukina was quick to assure them that they were both welcome to stay as long as they wanted. Laying together in the futon, Kurama silently waited for his mate to start any conversation. Hiei did not, and in time both drifted to sleep.

It was not until the next evening that Kurama and Hiei returned to their home. After dinner they had again grown tired, and Yukina had insisted they remained the extra day to regain their strength. Finally, after dark, they entered their bedroom through the sliding glass door that Hiei had left open as he fled to the temple with Kurama. Being in a nice neighborhood and having a private backyard full of trees, no one had even noticed the door was open and no one had tried to enter.

There were seven messages on the answering machine from Shiori. She had grown concerned when they did not answer or call her back. While she was not worried enough to come over and let herself in to look for them (she had their spare key) she was Kurama's mother and did keep calling and leaving progressively more anxious messages to call her right away. When Kurama did call, the relief in her voice was almost tangible. Fighting her urge to immediately go to their house and check their condition for herself, she settled for lunch plans for the following day.

As he hung up the phone, Kurama turned to find his mate looking at him, a strange expression on the hiyoukai's face. "Mother will be over for lunch tomorrow. She worried when we did not call back."

"And so she has to see you with her own eyes to be sure you are not physically compromised," Hiei concluded flatly, turning away. Kurama narrowed his eyes just a bit.

"She was worried about you, too, Love," the fox began. "And she's my mother. Worrying about me is her favorite pastime. It's what all parents do."

"I wouldn't know," Hiei replied as he left the room, not even looking back as he flung the words over his shoulder. Kurama bit his lip and kept quiet. Hiei's tone spoke volumes about his foul mood and Kurama did not feel like pressing the issue. Besides, with Yukina's decision to have twins, parenting was a subject the fire demon did not wish to pursue. Without a word, the fox demon went upstairs to prepare for bed.

When Hiei entered the bedroom about a half an hour later, Kurama was sitting in bed, reading a book. Hiei passed silently into the bathroom. Kurama heard the shower turn on and waited patiently for his mate to return. When the fire demon approached the bed he was already dry, thanks to his ki and his ability to tolerate high heat levels.

Hiei climbed into bed quietly after draping his robe over a nearby chair. As Kurama moved to embrace him and drew him into a kiss, however, Hiei shrugged. "Not tonight, Fox," he murmured. Kurama stopped. The fire demon turned to lay with his back to his mate. Likewise, Kurama lay down, back to back with Hiei. With a sigh, the fox demon allowed himself to give in to the tired feeling that crept over him. Hiei, on the other hand, lay awake all night.

The morning passed quickly and quietly. Hiei stayed very busy, first training in the back yard then showering again. Kurama stayed in the house and watched. His mate was upset; that much was clear. But Kurama had a feeling that it ran deeper than their conversation with the ice maiden two days prior. In fact, Hiei had been quite himself at the temple. It was not until they returned home that he had begun to withdraw and act almost angry. Deciding to put an end to it before his mother arrived for lunch, Kurama waited in the doorway to the master bathroom as his mate bathed.

When Hiei exited the shower, he reached for the towel he had left out. He stopped short however when he realized it was missing. Before he moved, he knew what he would find. Turning to the doorway he was not disappointed. A tall red head stood leaning against the doorframe, the soft towel in his hand and a "we're talking" expression on his face. Silently, without breaking eye contact, Hiei held out his hand in a mute request for the cloth. Ignoring the hand, Kurama pushed away from the wall and walked to his mate. As he draped the absorbent cloth around his lover's naked, wet body, he asked quietly, "What is upsetting you, Love?" Before Hiei could reply, Kurama pulled him into an embrace and began to rub him with the towel.

Leaning into his taller mate, Hiei closed his eyes. "I don't know, Fox. I feel off. It only started when we got home." Kurama nodded and kept rubbing the soft cloth on Hiei, absorbing all the water. Hiei did not raise his ki to dry off, choosing instead to enjoy the attention of his mate.

As the last of the water soaked into the fluffy terrycloth, Kurama leaned close to Hiei's ear. "Let me know how to help." Hiei nodded quietly, but did not speak and did not wrap his arms around Kurama, as he usually would. Kurama opened his mouth to speak again, but the doorbell interrupted whatever he was about to say.

Wishing he could send his mother home but knowing he would never do so, Kurama settled for a quick peck on Hiei's cheek. "Come down when you're dressed; lunch will be ready," he whispered before walking away to let his mother in. Hiei just stood there, feeling empty and not knowing why.

When the fire demon entered the kitchen, Kurama was placing the last of their lunch on a platter. Wordlessly, Hiei took a seat at the table. Shiori bustled over with napkins and gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad to see you are both alright; you worried me when you disappeared for a few days so unexpectedly," she said cheerfully. The look Hiei gave her was flat and blank. She stepped back in surprise, but quickly brushed it off and picked up cups from the counter. Without another word, the trio began to eat.

Hiei picked at his food again, not eating and not caring. Shiori noticed this, but said nothing. She also noticed her son watching the fire demon with a worried expression. Deciding to take the scenic route to her questions, she asked her son, "So you said you were at the temple visiting Yukina and her husband? How are they?"

Turning to his mother, Kurama finished chewing his food quickly and answered, "They're fine." Hiei stared at his plate, his face darkening. Sensing she had picked the wrong question to start with. Trying to change the subject, she began to ask about Kurama's garden in the back yard. A deep voice interrupted her, however.

"How did you decide to have a child?"

The conversation died a quick death. Both Kurama and Shiori looked at Hiei. Kurama knew what Hiei was thinking, but Shiori was caught completely off guard.

"I didn't. I mean, my late husband and I wanted children, but we didn't make a conscious decision to try. One day we found out we were having a baby," Shiori answered carefully.

"What happened then?" Hiei asked, looking up.

"We had a baby," Shiori answered awkwardly. Of course Hiei knew what had happened; he was mated to the child she had given birth to. She looked to her son, confusion clear on her features.

Kurama decided to tread lightly in this matter. He knew Hiei was out of sorts and wanted to avoid upsetting his mate any further. "Mother, Yukina and Kuwabara wish to have a child, twins, in fact," he explained quickly.

Shiori's face lit up. The idea of a baby always brought a smile to her face; even if she had already accepted she would never have a grandchild by her own son. "That's wonderful! But they're so young. They've only been married, how long?"

"Seven and a half weeks," Kurama supplied.

"They should wait and get to know each other better before they rush into such a life-altering change," Shiori said quietly, dropping off completely at the sullen look that overtook Hiei's features.

"They don't really have a choice," Kurama supplied. Shiori looked at him with a question in her eyes. Smiling, Kurama explained.

"No, not like humans. Yukina did not conceive on their honeymoon. But Yukina is a full-blooded ice apparition. The ice maidens reproduce asexually every one hundred years. Around the time of her one-hundredth birthday, an ice maiden will become pregnant and deliver a child during her one-hundredth year of life. This year, when she turns one-hundred, Yukina will conceive and bear a daughter whether Kuwabara, er, assists, or not." Kurama glanced at Hiei, but the fire demon was ignoring the conversation in its entirety.

"So, there is going to be a baby no matter what. I can understand that. But why twins?" Shiori asked. Kurama waited a moment for Hiei to respond, but Hiei seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Yukina wants to share the birth of her child with her husband. She will conceive asexually, so the child will be, genetically, full-blooded Koorime, just as Yukina is. The only way to share this with her husband is to conceive a second child at the same time, a child of his. From what I have heard, Koorime are exceptionally fertile during their asexual conception, and they can easily conceive twins. They just choose a life of celibacy to prevent that. There are, of course, exceptions," Kurama said softly as he glanced at Hiei.

Shiori followed his glance and suddenly understood. Hiei and Yukina were half siblings; Yukina was the product of the Koorime cycle of asexual conception, a clone of her mother with no biological father, Hiei was the byproduct of an illicit sexual relationship and therefore taboo, the bastard son of an unknown father. Deciding to end the subject quickly, she simply said, "Well, I wish them the best." Kurama picked up on the change and resumed eating. Hiei remained in his own world, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

When Shiori had left, Hiei resumed his seat at the kitchen table. Wordlessly he sat staring at the counter. Kurama approached and stood beside him.

"I apologize, Love, if I was out of line explaining personal details to Mother," the fox said softly. Hiei shook his head. Turning to his still-standing mate, the fire demon wrapped his arms around the other.

"I don't know what this feeling is, Kurama. But you have done nothing to upset me," he whispered, burying his face in Kurama's side. Turning, Kurama bent to embrace his mate. They held each other a while, not quite sure what was wrong, just seeking solace in their shared contact.

--

A victorious laugh resounded through the stone corridors outside the laboratory. "Finally," a deep voice crooned, watching the small blob that bobbed in the fluid filled, glass container turn and pulse. "Only a few months, now."

--

A/N - Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Connection

Since Yukina's announcement that the couple wanted twins, Hiei had been acting weird. Already two weeks had passed, and the hiyoukai had become very clingy with Kurama. He wanted to touch his mate, to hear him speak. Kurama was very patient with his diminutive lover, and made extra time to sit together, playing with the short, black hair, or sharing a bath in their Jacuzzi.

Hiei did not know why he needed the constant contact. He felt like a hole had opened inside of him and nothing could fill it. Kurama eased his loneliness, but he had no clue how to banish the feeling. He thought he had concealed his emotional turmoil well, but Kurama knew.

As his birthday approached, Hiei began to act even more strangely. He was still clingy, but also moody. In truth, he was sick of feeling so hollow. Every time he thought of his upcoming birthday he thought of his twin sister. This led to thoughts of her upcoming pregnancy, and to thoughts of her efforts to conceive twins. At the end of this train of thought was an irritable, grumpy fire demon who began swearing loudly about "The Oaf" and making meticulous plans to end said Oaf's life. Kurama only hoped this roller coaster between melancholy and ire would end once Yukina had conceived. He missed his old Hiei.

The morning before the twins' birthday dawned cool and clear. Although it was still winter, the air held the promise of an early spring. When Kurama arose, the other half of the bed was already empty. Unsurprised, the kitsune climbed out of the bed and wrapped his robe around his slim form. Making his way downstairs, Kurama entered the kitchen and found Hiei. The hiyoukai was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his hands and biting his lower lip. Something weighed on his mind; it was obvious in his expression.

"Good morning, Love," Kurama said cheerfully, crossing the room to embrace his mate from behind.

Hiei sat back and leaned into Kurama's arms. Tilting his head he looked up at Kurama and smiled. Kurama leaned in and kissed the smaller demon's cheek.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kurama asked, turning from Hiei to prepare food.

Strong arms wrapped around the red head's slim waist before he could reach the counter. "I want fox," Hiei practically purred behind Kurama.

Smiling, Kurama murmured, "That can be arranged." as he turned to hug his mate. Together, they ascended back to their bedroom. Starting the day could wait; they had things to do.

Two hours later, the mates lay in bed together. Kurama lay on his back as Hiei curled tightly to his left side and rested his head on the fox's chest. Kurama sighed as he reached out to idly stroke Hiei's arm, enjoying their post-coital bliss. Both treasured the time they spent cuddling after making love.

Hiei nuzzled into Kurama's chest before he spoke, "Kurama?"

"Yes, Love?" the kitsune responded.

"Wanna go again?" the youkai asked as he looked up to meet his lover's gaze, a lusty haze clouding his crimson eyes. Smiling, Kurama rolled over on top of the smaller demon and began to kiss him deeply.

Around ten in the morning, Kurama lay on his left side, spooned up behind Hiei. The fox was sleepy. Hiei had a lot of energy to burn off this morning, and Kurama was looking forward to spending the rest of the morning cuddled to his mate before lunch.

Hiei tilted his head backwards, brushing his spiky hair under Kurama's chin. The fox smiled at this small gesture, wrapping his arms more tightly around his beloved. Turning a little, Hiei gave his lover a hungry stare. "Kurama..."

By noon Kurama wanted to forget lunch and sleep. He was wearing out. Hiei seemed insatiable today. When Hiei turned to him again and whispered his name, the kitsune closed his eyes tiredly.

"Love, right now?" he asked. One look into the hazy red eyes answered him. With a sigh, Kurama pushed Hiei's shoulders down onto the bed. Sliding downwards, he began to kiss and lick at Hiei's chest, his hands wandering even lower.

"Kurama," Hiei all but whined, a tone that was highly unusual for him. "I need you in me."

Kurama paused his descent. "Hiei, Love, I can't right now. My body isn't quite ready. Let me pleasure you this way, or you can take me if you wish." The only response Kurama got was baleful, desperate red eyes staring at him. Quickly the fox resumed his task. Hiei did not last nearly as long as usual, and he reached his climax with a lusty moan, tangling his hands in Kurama's hair, bending his knees and digging his heels into the bed. Spent, the hiyoukai fell backwards onto the bed, half asleep. Kurama practically dragged himself up the bed to nuzzle his mate. Satisfied that Hiei was sleeping, albeit lightly, Kurama laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

The kitsune's respite was interrupted, however, about a half hour later when he felt someone shaking him slightly. Burying his head in the pillow, Kurama tried desperately to feign sleep. But he knew it was hopeless. The shaking became more urgent and Kurama finally looked at his lover.

Hiei had no idea why he was so insatiable right now. He wanted Kurama to touch him, to hold him, to make love to him. He needed to join with his mate. His curiosity about this need fled his mind, however, replaced with burning lust. Looking into Kurama's sleepy eyes, he felt the flames burn hotter. Wordlessly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to those of his lover in a rough, almost obscene kiss. Kurama pulled back.

"Hiei, I, I can't," he whispered. His body was tired and not quite ready to make love once more. Despite his own impressive abilities and the legendary endurance of Youko Kurama he was only human. His body was not meant to have sex for so many hours on end. As Hiei pressed up to him, Kurama felt Hiei's immediate need protruding. With a sigh, Kurama turned onto his back. "You'll have to be seme, Hiei," he mumbled.

In an instant, the fire demon was on top of him. Kisses littered his face and neck as small hands caressed his chest and shoulders. One hand drifted away, only to return a little later and a lot lower, covered with a gooey gel, to begin to prepare him. Kurama smiled. He had no idea why his mate was so eager today, but even in a lust-soaked haze, Hiei still took his time and prepared his mate gently, knowing the fox was unused to being penetrated.

The next time Kurama looked at the clock, it was almost ten pm. He wanted a shower, but his body was screaming its exhaustion. Their tryst had not ended when Hiei made love to him. After Hiei had taken him, he found his energy renewed. When Hiei next looked at him with a wonton expression, he was able to claim his mate's body once more. But Hiei's satisfaction was short lived. Lying spooned up behind the smaller form, Kurama felt Hiei stir and begin to roll over. Preempting a request, the fox slid his hand down his mate's body and began to massage Hiei's groin and thighs, taking his time and teasing the sensitive skin between his mate's legs. With deft strokes and skillful manipulation, he kept Hiei on the brink of climax for quite some time before letting him succumb to pleasure. Exhausted, the fire demon fell asleep, and relieve the fox spirit followed suit. They woke up one more time, around seven pm, but Kurama was too tired, still. Hiei was disappointed when he found he would have to be seme again; he had really wanted Kurama to take him. But his lust would not wait, and he mounted his mate, slightly less gently than before, and sought his release.

Glaring at the clock, Kurama wondered what had awakened him. A soft kiss on his shoulder gave him the answer. Closing his eyes, the kitsune sighed. "Hiei," he asked softly. "Why are you so horny today?"

"Don't know," Hiei breathed between kisses. "Need you." Kurama sighed again. As Hiei seemed satisfied for the moment with sucking hard on Kurama's shoulder, by his collarbone, the fox reflected for a moment on his mate's "condition."

Demons did not go into heat. This was not the same lustful drive that possessed cats and deer and other animals present in Ningenkai. Hiei was usually affectionate with his mate, something they shared in private, as he was very cold and aloof with the rest of the world and not prone to public displays of affection. But this height of lust, this burning and insatiable need was not normal for the smaller demon. They had literally spent the day in bed and done nothing but have sex.

Kurama wondered about this and hoped nothing was seriously wrong with his mate. Hiei had been acting very oddly lately, in general, and this was another oddity. Biting his lip, Kurama suddenly realized something. Smiling, he understood Hiei's desperation. It was only a small part physical lust. Hiei was suffering emotional lust; he needed to be close to someone right now. Being mated, he sought out his mate for comfort. Had he not been mated, he may not even have experienced this need for contact. But since Kurama was linked to him, the fox wanted to calm his lover's emotional storm. A sharp pain in his shoulder drew the kitsune from his thoughts.

Hiei was still sucking the one spot over Kurama's collarbone. He had given a sharp nip with his teeth, thus the pain, and had returned to sucking once more. Kurama turned, depriving Hiei of that skin and replacing it with his lips. Hiei pressed crushingly into them, desperate for the contact Kurama offered.

Kurama realized that Hiei would receive more satisfaction as uke, but his human body simply refused to cooperate just now. He did not have to say a word. Hiei groped him eagerly, only to find no arousal. Red eyes looking into his green ones, a question burning unsaid in their depths. "Go on," Kurama replied. Hiei did not wait any longer.

This time was different. Hiei was much rougher. It was not intentional, but he really seemed to have no control of his urges. The fire demon had actually been awake quite a while before waking his partner. He had tried to quell the rising heat in his body, to allow his exhausted mate to sleep, but the driving urge to be in Kurama's arms and to have Kurama inside of him practically ripped its way out of him. Hiei had awakened his mate, only to find that Kurama would have to be uke again, a role Hiei craved. Although he did not intend to rush their joining or cause his lover discomfort, he quickly lost control.

Kurama did feel discomfort. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms and legs around the fire demon as the smaller form thrust into him repeatedly. The fox did not mind, though. He enjoyed some pain, and he knew Hiei needed the release. He threw his head back with a cry as Hiei hit his prostate, sending tendrils of ecstasy through his whole body. When Hiei reached his end, he drove forward hard, pushing Kurama up the bed and almost slamming him into the headboard. Hiei released a feral growl as his climaxed, and Kurama felt the rush of fluid inside of him as his own body shuddered and shivered with pleasure. When Hiei relaxed onto him, Kurama just held the youkai, still joined. The tension slipped out of Hiei's body and the fire demon finally fond some rest.

Kurama was not surprised. Hiei had been very "energetic," for lack of a better term, during this round of lovemaking, and in a way, the fox was relieved that he had worn himself out. Shifting and sliding down the bed to a more comfortable position, Kurama turned and allowed his unconscious mate to slip out of his body. Cradling the smaller form close, Kurama closed his eyes, and reopened them about ten minutes later.

Something was tickling the back of his thigh. Looking at the figure in his arms, Kurama saw that Hiei was quite asleep. Reaching back with one hand, Kurama touched the back of his leg, right near his butt, where the tickling sensation was. When he looked at his hand he was a little surprised. There was blood on his fingers. The tickling sensation returned. Carefully, Kurama extricated himself from his sleeping partner's embrace, managed to get out of bed without soiling the sheets, and stood up. He was surprised to find he was very dizzy. Staggering slightly, he made his way to the bathroom.

Kurama cleaned himself up quickly and used a poultice he kept in the medicine cabinet, one he had made for any type of wound, to stop the bleeding. Making his way back to the bedroom, he saw that Hiei had rolled over and sprawled out. How such a small body could claim the entire bed was beyond his comprehension at the moment, but rather than risk waking up a lustful hiyoukai, Kurama stumbled the bedroom and got a blanket and pillow from a spare bedroom. He needed sleep, but he was also terribly thirsty. Without thinking, Kurama dragged the bedding downstairs with him to the kitchen to get a drink.

It was only when he put his empty glass in the sink that Kurama realized he should have left the bedding upstairs. Not caring anymore, only wanting to rest, he took the bedding to the couch and flopped down on his stomach. He dragged the blanket partway over himself, but was quite asleep before he ever got it up to his chin.

Kurama was floating in a soft, warm darkness. His body felt light and so relaxed. The darkness was quiet and peaceful, except for some strange, recurring noise. But the fox brushed that sound away. Smiling to himself, he allowed the darkness to embrace him and floated peacefully, relaxed, in its depths.

That noise got louder. Turning, Kurama tried to ignore it. But soon the darkness began to roll, like it was being shaken. The noise grew more insistent. Finally the kitsune gave up and opened his eyes. He had no reaction at all when he saw Hiei kneeling on the floor before him, shaking his shoulder and calling to him. The fire demon had awakened from his slumber and, to no one's surprise, wanted Kurama. Again. The fox looked around. Outside the window, the sky was still dark, but the horizon had the lighter semi-glow of impending dawn. With a yawn, Kurama decided that enough was enough. As he turned to the side and sat up, his body reminded him that it was not quite ready to sit fully on his behind. Leaning on one hip, Kurama held up the covers for his mate. Eagerly, Hiei joined him.

Hiei did not have a chance to get comfortable in his mate's embrace. The fox's lips crushed his own, stealing his breath and driving the heat in his body to an even hotter level. Turning and rolling, Kurama effectively cocooned them in the fluffy blanket. Hiei could barely focus on the sensations he was being given. Kurama's wandering hands seemed to be everywhere on his body at once and the kitsune's kiss, which logic dictated had to be limited to his lips, was inside him, consuming him, devouring him, and washing away the emptiness he had been feeling for so long now. He tried to wrap his arms around Kurama, but the kitsune was too mobile, too wriggly. Kurama was everywhere on his body at the same time. When he felt the kitsune begin to enter him, Hiei's blood sang. His world was the fox, inside and out.

Kurama called upon his centuries of experience. His poor, human body was tired, but he found that he had gotten enough sleep to be aroused by his mate's insistent touch. Taking control of the situation, he was determined to exhaust the smaller demon and finally get some rest. Besides, he enjoyed joining his mate and despite his exhaustion, the fire demon excited him, body and soul.

Kurama set a slower pace than Hiei had during their last encounter. If he were right, the fire demon would enjoy the prolonged encounter much more than a faster one. Slowing his movement further, Kurama concentrated on driving deeper, pushing into his mate and extending their contact as much as he could. He knew he had figured correctly when a deep, more satisfied moan escaped his mate's throat. Smiling almost possessively, Kurama changed his angle to achieve even deeper penetration.

Hiei felt nothing but Kurama. In him, around him, on top of him, the fox was touching every inch of him at the same time, physically stroking every bit of skin and emotionally cradling every bit of Hiei's burning desire. The fire demon felt their connection, more in this moment than he had in months. He could almost feel their souls intertwining, reaching into each other and touching on a level that most beings never even knew existed. His release began to build inside of him, boiling rapidly and coming to head.

Just as he was about to scream his completion, Hiei felt a tight grip on him, a grip that blocked his climax. The fire demon screamed anyway when the crashing wave of pleasure overtook his body. Shaking and spasming, he grabbed the body above his in desperation, needing more. Kurama did not disappoint him.

The fox changed his pace again, slowing down further and allowing Hiei to come down from his peak. Kurama knew his own end was near, but he was determined to exhaust his mate, as well, to allow the small demon to find some rest. Pushing deeply into his mate, he felt Hiei's muscles clench. Looking at his mate's face, he saw glistening wetness in the crimson eyes. It was not tears, just satisfaction, and the wetness never fell to form tear gems, but it did speak of Hiei's feelings. Smiling, Kurama knew he was the only one who could elicit such a response from the demon, and it drove him further. He quickly, without warning, increased his pace to an almost dizzying speed.

Hiei felt the change, but all he could do was hold on for dear life and his fox penetrated him over and over. Pulling his legs up, he wrapped them as high around Kurama's torso as he could. If this were a purely physical encounter, Kurama would have grabbed those legs and threw them over his shoulders. But Hiei needed their closeness, as well, not just a good lay, so Kurama kept his arms wrapped tightly around his petite lover.

As Hiei's climax approached again, Kurama felt the muscles around him pull taut. As he felt Hiei's back begin to arch, he covered Hiei's mouth with his own. Pressing down, he sealed the hiyoukai's lips and slid one hand over the small nose, pinching it shut. Hiei had no idea the hand was even on his face; he was only focused on the feelings within his body. He felt Kurama reach his peak as hot fluid shot into him. Instead of pushing or arching, his body shifted, pulling his legs even higher, trying to envelope more of his fox. For that one instant he wanted all of Kurama in him. His muscles pulled and strained, trying to draw the kitsune in deeper. As his body jerked and tightened, Hiei saw the world get darker and white spots burst before his eyes. The sensations in his body multiplied as he tried to draw a breath, not even realizing he could not.

Kurama quickly released Hiei's mouth and nose. He had only covered them for a few seconds as the demon began to climax; any longer would have been dangerous. He did not cause the hiyoukai to pass out, but merely intensified Hiei's climax. Breathlessly, Hiei tried to scream his release, but he only had enough breath for a mild squeak. Finally, his body still in the throes of pleasure, Hiei gasped and let out a moan of completion. Within a few moments, the tension left him and he began to relax into the blanket cocoon, his arms still around his mate.

After several long minutes, when Hiei could think again, he looked up into the tired green eyes above him. "Wow," he breathed. Kurama smiled.

"Glad you liked it, Love," the kitsune puffed, still out of breath. Hiei could only nod. He felt his body sinking, relaxing as he drifted to sleep. As Kurama shifted to lie beside him, Hiei felt them separate. But instead of the bereft, lonely feeling, he found solace in his mate's embrace, and the two demons slept peacefully, still wrapped in their blanket. Cleanup could wait until they awoke.

The sun had nearly reached its zenith when Hiei awoke, still cradled in Kurama's embrace. Looking at his mate, Hiei felt a calm that he had not experienced in a very long time. The aching hollowness inside of him was gone, and he felt more loved and accepted in that moment than he had in his entire life. He placed a soft kiss on Kurama's lips. The kitsune, however, did not stir.

Hiei shifted his position to look more closely at his lover. Kurama was fine; there was no visible injury and he was breathing quite deeply. He was also quite deeply asleep. Smiling, Hiei managed to escape the cocoon of blanket and fox without disturbing the kitsune so he could shower and dress. As he stood, the fire demon's body protested. Looking down at himself, Hiei chuckled. They had been very active the day before, and there was a good chance both would be stiff today. He was also filthy. Smiling at the fox, he went upstairs to shower and dress.

When Hiei returned to the living room, Kurama was still asleep in the blanket. Shaking his head, the hiyoukai began to prepare lunch. It wasn't long, though, before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Wiping his hands on the legs of his pants, he answered the knock, only to find Shiori and her family on his doorstep. The woman stepped inside quickly, wrapping her arms around her son-in-law.

"Happy Birthday, Hiei!" Shiori said brightly. Hiei tolerated the hug, but his lips did squeeze into a very thin line. When Shiori released him, he saw the rest of her family standing on the doorstep still. With a wary eye, he looked at the mother of his fox.

"Shuuichi mentioned your birthday was today, so we wanted to drop this off," Shiori said brightly, taking a small parcel from her husband and handing it to the fire demon. Hiei remained composed, but made a mental note to find a suitable revenge for Kurama. Before he could give it too much thought, however, Shiori was looking past him. "Where is Shuuichi?"

"Couch," Hiei replied. He put his present on the coffee table and approached the blanket cocoon. Shiori just looked at the sofa with a confused expression. Why were they not sharing their bed? She hoped she had not come by at a bad time, during an argument, for example. As she moved farther into the house, her husband and stepson entered as well to see where the hiyoukai had gone.

Hiei knelt by the couch. "Fox," he called to Kurama, shaking the bundle of blanket gently. "Kurama, wake up." The bundle shifted and red hair became visible at the end to which Hiei was speaking, but Kurama did not stir. "Fox, get up," Hiei called again, shaking Kurama's shoulder more insistently.

"MMmmmmMmMMm," mumbled the blanket, but the kitsune did not awaken.

Hiei sighed. Trying again to rouse Kurama, he called out rather loudly, "Fox, Wake up."

The blanket shifted again and Kurama's sleepy, half-awake voice came from the cocoon. "Not now Hiei; we just had sex. I'm tired. Let me sleep and I'll make love to you again later." The blanket began moving again as Kurama tried to roll over and find a more comfortable position.

Shiori blushed a deep maroon color. Hatanaka smiled, raising his hand to cover his mouth. Shuuichi-kun couldn't hold in his laughter, which escaped in a loud guffaw before his father shot him a look. He tried to control himself better, realizing what an awkward situation this was, but a chuckle or two still slipped out. Hatanaka just smiled at that. He had come a long way in accepting his stepson's choices, and found the situation funny rather than repulsive. He still wanted his teenage son to behave with more tact, though.

Hiei controlled his own blush nicely and simply leaned in towards the blanket. "Fox," he said smoothly. "Your family is here."

The blanket stilled for a moment. The top of the fabric cocoon parted and Kurama's face could finally be seen. "What?" he asked softly, blinking his eyes. Hiei just pointed to the doorway. Turning his head, Kurama was suitably mortified to find his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother looking at him with expressions that clearly said they had heard his response. Within a second, Kurama was gone from view, curled back into his blanket, his face as red as his hair.

"Well, Shuuichi," Shiori giggled. "Looks like you gave Hiei his present early."

"Mother!" came a soft, embarrassed voice from the blanket.

"Many times," replied Hiei.

"Hiei!" came the same voice, much louder and clearly shocked. The Hatanaka family chuckled a bit.

"Take your time, Sweetheart. We'll wait for you to get up," Shiori said. The blanket moved again, as if Kurama were going to get off the sofa, but it stopped before he emerged.

"Could you go into the kitchen?" the voice asked from the blanket. With a chuckle, the Hatanaka family complied.

Smiling broadly, Hiei peeled back a few layers of cloth to find his hidden fox. Kurama was curled up tightly. He was quite the predicament; he was naked, stiff, and sore, curled in a blanket, in full view of his family. He cast a baleful look at his partner.

"They're in the kitchen," Hiei said. "But it may be better if I carry you, anyway." Without another word, Hiei scooped up the bundle of blanket and flitted up the stairs to their bedroom.

It took longer for Kurama to make himself presentable than usual. His stiff, still tired body refused to cooperate. Hiei helped him clean up a bit, promising him a shower and a long soak when the humans were gone, and helped him to get dressed. Finally the two demons emerged downstairs. The Hatanaka family was already making conversation and made no more mention of that morning.

"So, Hiei, are you going to open your present?" Shiori asked as Kurama prepared some tea. Intrigued, Hiei retrieved the parcel from the table and tore off the brightly colored paper. Inside was a katana cleaning kit. It contained everything that Hiei would need for routine katana care: oil, a soft cotton cloth, cleaning paper, uchiko, and a mekugi-nuki. All components were the highest quality. Hiei smirked when he saw them.

"Thank you," he said softly, an oddity for him and the highest compliment he could give their gift. Perhaps this birthday thing wasn't as awful as he had thought for all those years.

Kurama smiled at the gift and at his mate's response as he poured the tea for his family. When all the cups were full, he pulled over a spare chair and sat down. Immediately he rose about an inch and shifted his weight to one side. Hatanaka and his son did not notice the small movement; they were too wrapped up asking Hiei what each piece of the sword care kit did. Shiori noticed but did not say a word. Hiei noticed and smirked slightly, but the expression was lost as he tried to answer the human's question with the least possible number of words. He was saved the trouble, however, when there was a second knock at the door. He looked at Kurama.

The kitsune just shrugged and arose to answer the door. They hadn't been expecting anyone at all today. He was very surprised when he opened the door to find Yukina and Kuwabara standing there. With a small bow, Yukina asked in a rushed voice, "Is my brother available?" Kurama nodded and moved, gesturing the couple into the house.

When Hiei saw his sister he stood. Yukina, trying unsuccessfully to hold in her happiness, ran to him. "Brother, I need to ask a favor of you. I believe I conceived last week. I've been waiting to ask because I knew it was too soon, but could you use your skills and look? Is there one or two?" she asked rapidly.

Kurama was slightly confused. "Last week?" he asked. "But your birthday is today."

Yukina turned to face the fox. "Yes, but reproduction is not that perfect, not even for Koorime. Around the beginning of our one-hundredth year we conceive, but if can be as early or as late as a full month." Kurama just nodded. His family just stared. Coming from a world of asexual ice maidens, Yukina found no embarrassment in discussing reproduction in front of all these people. Turning to her brother, she awaited his response eagerly.

With a sigh Hiei removed the ward over his Jagan. It was probably futile; it was probably too early. But for his sister, he would try. Closing his visual eyes he focused on her energy.

Hiei could see an outline of Yukina, her aura, in light, pulsing purple. The currents through her aura were rapid and bright, reflecting her excitement and anticipation. They also effectively blocked his perception of anything else within her. "Calm down," he said softly. Yukina took a few breaths and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Hiei kept looking. The currents had subdued somewhat and he was trying to peer past the outer aura to see the energy within. Sure enough, there was a small flare of light green within - her child. Trying to focus, Hiei searched for anything else, but Yukina's energy was growing again as her anticipation built. He was about to stop, to tell her it was too soon, when he saw it. It was small, but there, a tiny flash of blue almost camouflaged among the swirling purple and muted green. There were twins. Before opening his eyes, Hiei replaced the ward over his Jagan and gave himself a moment to reorient himself to the physical world. When he did open them, his first sight was a worried, anxious ice maiden. With a deep sigh, he simply replied, "There are two."

Yukina jumped into the air and spun to hug her husband. Kuwabara didn't quite hear Hiei's words. Yukina was saying something, but it didn't sink in. Finally, after about the fourth time she said it, he heard it, "Twins, Kazuma! We're having twins!" He looked at his wife, then at his brother-in-law. Hiei nodded once. With a great, goofy grin, he picked up his wife and spun in a circle.

Kurama was the first to shake his hand and to bow to Yukina. Since she was another man's mate and with child he did not attempt to hug her, even though Kuwabara, being human, would not have minded. As Kurama's family began to congratulate the couple, the fox noticed his mate had turned away. Hiei had gone to the sink and was holding onto the counter. Kurama wondered at this. Hiei had been acting strangely for a while, and last night the demon was emotionally desperate for his contact. Kurama smiled sadly when he realized what was going on. Walking over, he wrapped Hiei in a hug from behind.

"Congratulations, Uncle Hiei," he whispered softly. "It's nice they're having twins. As for us, I'm glad I get to keep you to myself." Hiei turned and wrapped his arms around Kurama, the loneliness banished. His mate was all he needed.

The Kuwabaras left soon after they learned of their twins. They wanted to share the news with family and friends. Within minutes of their departure, the Hatanakas arose to leave as well. Shiori's husband and stepson left first as she took her time to hug the birthday boy, as she called him. But when Kurama approached for a hug she took his arm. "Walk me out?" With a glance at Hiei, Kurama complied.

"What's the matter with Hiei? Is he ill?" Shiori asked when they were out of earshot.

"No," Kurama replied.

"He got so quiet after his sister showed up, and he hugged you in front of everyone. Is something wrong?" Shiori persisted.

"Mother," Kurama began. "You have to understand something about Hiei. He is a child of the Koorime. He's just feeling the weight of his hundred years. It will pass." Shiori didn't quite understand what her son was saying, but she let the subject drop. Kurama knew he could not be more forthcoming with his mother without compromising Hiei's trust. Hiei had felt the urge to have a child. Since his body could not conceive, he had sought out the closeness of his mate's touch. It was simple, but not the type of information to be spread around. With a hug, Shiori left, knowing better than to pursue the subject.

When Kurama returned tot he kitchen, he found Hiei had already cleared away the dishes. The hiyoukai approached him and wrapped his arms around the fox's hips. "About that bath we were going to take?" Hiei murmured, leaning into his mate's chest.

"Mmm. That sounds nice," Kurama replied. "And Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"Happy Birthday, old man."

Hiei just grinned at his far older mate. "You'll pay for that, Fox, and for telling Shiori about my birthday," he threatened.

Kurama just grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm looking forward to it."

--

A/N - What lies in store for our demons and their friends? Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review.


	11. Surprises

Disclaimer: This story was written by me, mhmartini, for enjoyment purposes only. All characters taken from a show/series/book/etc. are property of their respective creators; I am only borrowing them. Original characters are mine. The storyline is mine. I am making no money from this endeavor. The only "profit" involved is the joy of writing and the reviews of my readers. No copyright infringement is intended.

--

Kurama and Hiei showered as the large soaking tub in their master bathroom filled. Although a standard Jacuzzi would be left full, the demons preferred to fill and drain their smaller version as needed. Both had a very refined sense of smell and stale, used water gave them each a headache, much like cheap perfume did. They had multiple faucets installed around the tub to reduce the time it took to fill. They allowed it to fill with cold water since Hiei could heat it faster than the hot water heater could, anyway. When they stepped out of the shower, the tub was almost full.

Hiei sat on the edge of the tub swirling his fingers idly in the rising water as Kurama sifted through his stores of plant matter. When the kitsune returned to the tub, Hiei had turned off all but one of the faucets and light tendrils of steam were curling upwards from the water's surface. Smiling, Kurama poured the contents of a few vials into the tub and added two pinches of a powder. A soft, relaxing aroma filled the room as the couple prepared to enter the bath.

As Kurama slowly lowered into a seated position, still careful not to put any direct pressure on his behind, he sighed. The water lapped gently at his skin and the heat soaked right into his sore, stiff muscles. Within minutes he was able to sit properly again without discomfort. Leaning back, he closed his eyes.

Hiei slid into the water, as well, but his movements were far more rapid, sending little ripples across the surface of the water. Swiftly he settled, sitting opposite his fox. Instead of absorbing the heat, as Kurama did, he let his energy out, relaxing his control and letting the water dissipate his natural warmth. Although his normal body temperature was similar to that of a human being, he had some pent-up energy from the last few weeks. As he relaxed he released that energy, feeling the tension drain from his body. This also kept the water comfortably warm for Kurama without the use of the tub's built-in heater.

After soaking for a few minutes, Kurama opened his eyes to see his mate staring at him. When the fox looked like he wanted to ask a question, Hiei just shook his head. Kurama smiled. Words weren't necessary right now anyway.

Hiei stood and approached his mate. Straddling Kurama's legs, he sank to sit on the kitsune's lap, facing the red head. He brushed the fingers of his right hand across Kurama's left cheek. Smiling again, the fox leaned into the caress. Gently the hiyoukai drew his fingers down Kurama's jaw, down his throat, and traced his collarbone, following the progression with his crimson-eyed gaze. Although he had seen it many times, the soft flesh of his mate was always fresh, always beautiful to him. Looking up, he leaned forward and captured the fox's lips in a warm kiss. A few soft, light kisses gave way to deeper, longer ones. Breaking away, Hiei curled his hand around the back of Kurama's neck and allowed his wrist to rest on the kitsune's shoulder. His left hand found its way to Kurama's ribs as Hiei leaned forward onto his mate, their chests touching, and laid his head on Kurama's left shoulder. The fox slipped his arms around Hiei's waist and drew him as close as possible. They sat together like this in the warm water until their skin began to wrinkle. Both were content with this contact after the previous, passionate, yet exhausting day.

When they were dry and the tub had drained, the demons climbed into bed. As they were snuggling under the covers, Hiei asked something of his mate. It was an idea he had had for a while, but he reserved it for the right time. Tonight was perfect.

"Kurama, would you like to share a dream?" he asked softly, looking up at his mate. Kurama looked down at him with a questioning expression. Hiei merely gestured at the ward over his Jagan. Kurama smiled.

"I would love to share a dream with you, Hiei," the fox whispered.

"Get comfortable," Hiei instructed, sitting up. Kurama shifted so he was lying on his back. Hiei slipped the ward off his forehead and snuggled up to his mate. "Just relax and let your mind wander. Let me in," he whispered as Kurama closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Within minutes the kitsune was deeply asleep. Hiei could feel his mate releasing the iron grip he kept over his mind and letting the hiyoukai enter the complex mental labyrinth. When he was in deeply enough, Hiei relaxed against his mate and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him as well. Had they not been mated, this would be quite impossible. Hiei's rigid control of the Jagan, even in his sleep, coupled with the implant's acceptance of Kurama as a part of Hiei, made this safe for them. The Jagan would keep watch during the night and awaken its host at the first sign of danger, much as it had the night they mated. Oblivious to the world, the mates slept, meeting in the dreamscape of their minds and spending the night with their souls entwined.

After Hiei's insatiable lust had passed it did not return. Things had returned to normal between the demons. They had shared a few dreams in the subsequent nights and felt much closer than before. Kurama reflected on this happily. Even though they were mated, he realized that demon mating was not the result, but the beginning of their journey.

Things almost returned to normal among their friends and family, as well. The harsh chill of winter gave way to the gentle warmth of spring. The missions that the group received from Reikai were few and far between. There were a few reports of soul activity in the western Makai Barrens, but no more attacks occurred. As spring yielded to summer, the detective group enjoyed an almost eerie calm.

Yukina was not showing her pregnancy at all. Few female demons showed until very close to the time of birth. To show any compromise in Makai was death. So the ice maiden continued her duties around the temple and kept the buildings and grounds clean and orderly with no pain or complaint.

On the few missions that did arise, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei would take the missions alone, leaving Kuwabara to tend and protect his wife. Although Hiei wished to protect his sister during her "vulnerability," as he called it (he never one referred to it as a pregnancy, or to the developing babies at all) he had finally come to accept that she was now another man's wife and the right to protect her had passed from his grip. Finally, he felt relieved that she had discovered his identity as her brother. To tell her now, after his duty to guard her had expired, would have been pointless, and possibly even an intrusion on her personal life. Matters such as these were far stricter in Makai, where incest was common. Demon lovers had killed demon brothers for trying to remain too close to the females in question. Although Kuwabara would never attempt to kill his brother-in-law, Hiei gave the couple their space out of hidden affection for his sister and deeply concealed respect for her husband.

Hiei and Kurama enjoyed their time together. They trained together daily and often flitted around town chasing each other, high over the heads of the unknowing humans. Although he remained in his human form, Kurama had as much fun playing with Hiei as he used to in Makai as the fox thief of legend. At night their romps would always end in the bedroom, where the mates would worship each other's bodies and share themselves fully. Between the light workload and the company of his fire demon, Kurama thought more than once that this was truly "the life." As the summer weather began to give way to fall and the leaves fell from the trees, they demons kept each other warm, body and soul.

So the phone call he received on a cold October evening hit Kurama like a bolt out of the blue.

"What do you mean, gone?" Kurama asked quickly, his voice laden with dread and tinged with fear. Hiei looked up at the tone and watched his mate expectantly. Kurama's body language screamed that something was wrong.

"When?" Kurama asked. "What happened?" After a few minutes the kitsune instructed the caller to come right over and hung up the phone. Wearily he turned to face his lover. Hiei said nothing, but waited for his mate to speak. Kurama said only one sentence, "Mother's been taken by demons."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell to the demon household rang. Hiei answered it quickly and allowed Hatanaka and Shuu-kun to enter. Both their eyes carried worry and fear, along with a swollen, red look. Within seconds Kurama emerged from the master bedroom.

The fox had changed his clothing and now wore one of his preferred fighting outfits with baggy, loose-flowing pants and a long tunic. He had hidden a large number of seeds on his person and was ready to go into battle if necessary. Hiei, on the other hand, was pretty much always ready for battle; his katana was well concealed under his cloak.

Kurama motioned his family to sit on the couch as he began asking questions. Within a few moments he had discovered that the demons that had taken Shiori had disappeared through what could only have been a portal to Makai. Although he held his outward reaction in check, Hiei could see his pale skin blanch at the thought of his mother alone in the demon world in the company of strange demons with unknown intentions.

The demon couple had just decided on a plan of action to begin their search for the missing woman when a tap at the door distracted them. Kurama answered it, surprised to find Botan standing there.

"Lord Koenma has an important mission for you, Yusuke and Kuwabara will be here shortl..." the ferry girl began, but she was interrupted by the fox's smooth voice.

"We are not able to go on a mission now. We have urgent business in Makai."

"Lord Koenma will not take no for an answer," Botan said nervously. "He says it's very important. Over the past year and a half there has been a surge of soul activity in the Makai Barrens. Since it's involved demon souls, Reikai has kept out of it. It was quiet for the past few months, but in the last week or two there's been a barrier erected to keep Reikai surveillance from seeing any soul activity there at all. We've just received word that they have taken a live human, and we think they are planning soul experiments. Since there is now a human soul involved, we have to take action."

Kurama was patient enough to allow Botan to finish her explanation of the mission as he checked his stored of seeds and plant matter, but the last part grabbed his attention. "A human? When? Where?"

Botan was stunned for a moment by his sudden interest in the mission, but recovered quickly. "Just about a half an hour ago, near the park down the street. They took one middle-aged female and escaped to the demon plane."

Kurama paled even more at that news. Hiei, however, saved him the trouble of responding. "Where in the barrens are they? Open a portal," the small demon snapped quickly. Botan just sputtered in confusion. Before she could answer a heavy knock at the door announced the arrival of the other two teammates.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara entered, Hiei narrowed his eyes. As Botan prepared to open a portal, the hiyoukai looked at Kuwabara intently. "Stay with my sister," he spat.

"Chill, Short Stack," Kuwabara replied. "Genkai is at the temple; Yukina and the babies will be safe. The message I got was that this might be the same strange attacker that tried to take you down last year, so I'm supposed to come along and help." Hiei shot the taller human a dirty look, but did not argue. He knew that the old psychic was better protection for his sister, anyway.

"Are you two ready?" Botan quipped, focusing her power to open the portal. The others fell silent, but Kurama turned to his stepfather and stepbrother.

"We are going to Makai. I think the mission will lead us to Mother. We'll bring her back as quickly as possible. Please make yourselves at home." Hatanaka and Shuuichi-kun just nodded, overwhelmed at the change in the redhead, the talk of demons, and the abrupt departure of the entire group thorough a glowing circle that disappeared as soon as they were through it.

The detective group landed in the strip of inhospitable wasteland known as the Makai Barrens. Looking around, they assessed their surroundings as Botan spoke with Koenma over the communication mirror. Snapping the compact closed, the ferry girl addressed the group. "Koenma says that the group is in a cave about four kilometers west and one kilometer north of here. This is the only portal point in the vicinity. Once you're finished, come back here and I will take you back to Human World." As the group turned to leave, she said one more thing. "Please be careful. This is close to the source of all those demon attacks last year and you are heading into an area that has experienced a lot of soul activity in the past eighteen months."

"Soul activity?" Kuwabara repeated, unsure what she meant by that.

"Yes. Many souls were trafficking through here. A soul is used when a living being is created. Souls are released when those beings die. This area has experienced higher than usual soul use and release lately, especially for an area assumed to be uninhabited." Botan explained.

"So why did Diaper Breath wait until now to call us in?" Yusuke asked.

"The souls have all been demon souls. Reikai has no jurisdiction over the demon workings in this part of Makai, so we could not get involved. It would have been viewed as a declaration of war. Since there is a human involved now, we can send you in. Koenma wants you to rescue the human. He said you should use whatever means you feel are necessary to do so," Botan replied.

Hiei snorted. "So he wants this abduction to serve as an excuse to butt into demon affairs and serve Reikai justice here." Botan did not reply, but the look on her face confirmed the hiyoukai's assessment.

"Whatever. If it's something bad, we'll take care of it. Either way, we have a lady to save," Kuwabara stated. But his determined look became confused once more. "Where's Kurama?"

Hiei smirked. "He set off right after hearing the location of the human. He knows we'll catch up with the rest of the information. The trio set off to follow their friend as Botan slipped back through a portal to await their return.

Hiei flitted ahead and caught up to Kurama easily. He filled the fox in on the information Botan had given them. When they arrived at the series of caves that contained their destination, they had time to assess the area before the other two members of their team got there.

It was easy to determine which cave was being used by demons. The others were undisturbed, but one had footprints going into and out of it. There was also something shiny lying on the ground outside the cave. The detective group entered the cave relatively quietly (for them) and Kurama took a moment to retrieve the shiny object. It was a necklace that Shiori liked to wear. It was not damaged and had no scent of blood on it, but it infuriated him. The hostage was his mother. Silently he wondered why she had been targeted as he shared the information with his teammates and they progressed into the dark opening.

--

Shiori sat in a stiff chair, flanked by demon guards, staring insolently at the tall, suave demon before her. She had been walking home with her family after an outing when large hands had grabbed her. Her last glimpse of her family had been cut off by a blinding light and she found herself in the clutches of strange-looking creatures in a place she did not recognize. She had realized quickly that her captors were demons, and she had remembered the portal she and her son had used to get to Makai when they had visited Hiei. The only logical conclusion was that she had been brought to Makai, but this empty stretch of wasteland was nothing like the rich palace she had seen last time. A chill went through her body as she recalled her son telling her she had only seen the pretty part of the demon world.

To her surprise, the crude beasts that had stolen her did not eat her or try anything lewd or lecherous. They seemed to be taking her somewhere. They spoke in a language she could not understand, so she went along with their gestures. Shiori realized that resistance might lead to death, so she played her part as the willing captive, all the while trying to think of a way to escape or call for help. When they approached the caves, she got nervous. Even if someone were to follow them, how would they know which cave to look in for her? Having no tracking experience, she did not even notice the footprints or the other signs of use this single cave exhibited. In desperation, as her captors took a moment to look around for pursuers before entering the cave, she had slipped off her necklace and dropped it on the ground. She hoped someone would come looking for her, and that perhaps the shiny gold would lead them to her.

She now sat in a large chamber, deep within the cave. The demon before her seemed to be the leader here. The guards in the chamber obeyed his commands and he just had an air of authority as he moved about, checking on the various machines and objects in the room. Shiori could not place any of the items; they were all foreign to her. The smell, however, she could place, and it was disgusting and terrifying at the same time. The room reeked of decay and death. It seemed to emanate from one particularly foul corner where a pile of something lay unmoving. From the opposite corner a different type of stench flowed. This one was a mixture of decay and filth. The things, for lack of a better term, in this corner moved, but their misshapen masses were barely distinguishable from each other, much less identifiable. In the dank center of the room, on a platform raised several steps to keep the filth from the corners off, in the area actually illuminated by the lamps, were the machines. They all seemed to center around a main scaffold that supported a glass bubble. Inside the bubble a large, blue blob drifted about in some sort of thick liquid. The blob moved every now and then, but because of her angle and the reflection on the glass, Shiori could not tell what it was.

"Welcome to Makai, Shiori Hatanaka," the head demon said almost casually.

"You speak my language?" Shiori asked quickly, without thinking how this demon knew her name. Tearing her gaze from the floating blob she looked at the demon before her.

"I speak it, among others," the demon said almost gently. "And I have been watching you. I have been working on a project here." He motioned to the machines and the blob. "It has consumed me for the past several years, and it is finally nearing fruition." When he spoke of his project, the demon's voice took on a strange tone. It was one part loving, one part dedicated, and about eight parts possessively obsessed. Shiori realized that she needed to be careful what she said and how she said it.

"You've been staring at it. I know it fascinates you. It should," the demon continued, an insane glint in his eyes. "It is my masterpiece. I tried so many times, but never before have the pieces fit together like this." With a sharp turn he strode over to the glass bubble and caressed it lovingly. "I have created life."

Shiori's eyes widened at this revelation. The glass ball was an artificial womb, and the thing inside was... Shiori swallowed nervously and averted her eyes. They fell on the moving things in the corner. The demon's words about trying so many times and failing replayed in her head. Disgusted, she looked back at him. His piercing eyes watched her carefully. Drawing upon all the courage she had, she asked a single question, "So why do you want me?"

"Ah, that's the thing. I can create the life. I can make it breathe and live. But I have no idea what to do with it once it comes out of the chamber. You, on the other hand, are able to care for a child. You can show my minions how to rear this infant and they can, in turn, raise my future creations," the demon said, as if that were obvious and she should be honored to be chosen.

"Why me?" Shiori asked in barely a whisper. "Why not a female demon?"

"Why, my dear woman, you have already raised a demon child of your own. You have been to Makai before. And this child has a hint of human in him. Not enough to draw the attention of Reikai, but enough all the same," he replied.

"But you should take care of it, him," Shiori said meekly. "If it is to be your child, he should be raised by you."

"Feh. I care nothing for children or family. You see, Shiori, he was created from the blood of two very powerful demons. I blended their genetic material to make this being strong. I have only one for now, but I have plans. I will use this template to perfect my techniques and to draw out the powers I wish to strengthen in future models. I will build an army to rival any in Makai or Reikai. I will rule both realms with the power of my creation, and I will be a god." When he finished outlining his plans for the innocent form in the tank, Shiori felt sick. This demon truly did not care about life and the miracle of creating it. He wanted power, and this thing, this baby, was merely a tool.

Without acknowledging Shiori's look of revulsion, the demon continued to sing his own praises. "It was difficult at first. The blood would not cooperate. The blood with the human traces in it had to be manipulated. I needed to bring out its demon aspects to make the genetic combination I wanted. But something was affecting that; something was resisting my manipulation. Finally, suddenly it broke free, and my creation was a success. For the first time, the genetic material bonded perfectly, seamlessly. You see, I found the secret. I cannot use just any two demons. They must be bonded. They must share each other's blood and energy before I begin combining them. They must be truly mated for the creation to work."

Shiori's eyes opened wide. Mated demons, partially human, demon aspects. She looked at the demon, her fear and suspicion reflected in her gaze. He smiled. "I see you are as intelligent as I had hoped. You are right. I used the blood of your son and his mate to create this being, the first in my series of army experiments. So naturally, I chose you take care of it until it was ready to be tested or terminated." Although it seemed impossible, Shiori's blood seemed to run cold and boil at the same time. Speechless, she sat in her chair as the demon fiddled with the machines once more and mumbled, "just a few more days."

--

The detective group hurried along the corridors, easily navigating the labyrinth of the cave by following the footprints. There was, to their relief, light within the darkened tunnel, cast by weak, wavering lamps. It was enough, however, so they continued quickly. They passed a few side chambers, but most were unused. It seemed that cave had few inhabitants and was used for only one purpose. What that was, they had yet to discover. Their suspense was short lived, though, as they reached the end of the tunnel and entered a large, dank, stinky room.

If the leader was surprised to see four Reikai Tantei burst into his project control room, he hid it well. With a quick motion of his hand, the guards standing next to Shiori launched at the group. Shiori turned in her seat, only to see a whirlwind of activity as her son and his teammates split and burst into action.

Yusuke immediately started punching the first demon that approached. He had seen the captive in the room, and Kurama had already told them it was his mother, so Yusuke did not dare use the Spirit Gun or any of his other long-range attacks in Shiori's direction. He didn't mind, though. Good old fists were fun sometimes. With an almost childish glee, he continued pummeling the demon before him.

Kuwabara had formed his Spirit Sword immediately and began fending off the other guard. The bulky, stupid demon had enough sense to stay out of the range of a lethal attack, but was being driven slowly backwards as the human advanced, slicing and tearing his enemy down piece by piece.

Hiei had launched immediately at the leader of the group, and was attacking with his katana. The leader, knowing he was outclassed in combat skills, evaded each swing and thrust. He called out one time, "Ketsueki!" and continued dodging.

Kurama was at his mother's side in an instant. "Are you alright, Mother?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That demon is creating a..." Shiori did not get to finish as right before her eyes six arms wrapped around her son from behind.

"Mmm, we meet again, my tasty morsel," crooned a silky voice into Kurama's ear. His green eyes opened wide as he felt one of the arms shift and tear his shirt on his right shoulder. Quickly Kurama used one of the seeds in his hair, injecting his ki into it and forcing it to grow a single, razor sharp leaf. But he was a fraction of a second late. He cried in pain as sharp teeth pierced his shoulder and the chill of the spider demon's venom began to creep into the wound. The demon was already fatally wounded, however, pierced through the heart by the leaf. Before it could release all of its venom, it turned and flung Kurama aside before crumpling, dead, to the ground. Kurama, a little numb and disoriented from the venom, practically flew up onto the platform, straight towards the suspended glass ball. He arched his back as he slammed into the globe. Stumbling to the side, he staggered a few steps and then collapsed.

Shiori watched as her son fell, but before she could go to him, the glass ball swung back, then forward, breaking free from the scaffold and falling to the floor. It smashed open, spilling its contents. A loud wail filled the room once, twice, and then muted. The blob moved a little.

"My project!" bellowed the lead demon, turning his back to Hiei to see the damage to his creation. His mistake cost him his life. Likewise, Yusuke and Kuwabara finished their adversaries using the distraction of the crash and the leader's cry to deliver fatal blows. The fight was over so quickly after it began that the Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood ready for another wave of attack. The wave never came. For all his genius as a geneticist, the dead demon had not planned his lair or the security at all and had killed his only general and most of his underlings in fits of rage. In the end, it was all too easy to defeat him.

As they realized that the short battle was over, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to look around the room, taking in the corpses in one corner and the deformed creatures in the other.

Shiori looked around, unsure what had just happened. Her gaze landed on her son. Kurama was slowly lifting himself from the floor, shaking his head to clear to cobwebs induced by the venom. Blood ran freely down his arm and back, but the flow was small; the demon had not had a chance to inflict as deep a wound as he had intended. As the kitsune pushed himself to his feet, another solitary wail from the blob on the floor cut the air.

Kurama, being closest, stumbled to the center of the puddle of fluid and broken glass and picked up the squirming mass within. His shoulder throbbed, but at the moment his curiosity was greater than his pain. The shape that had been distorted and blue in the tank was actually an infant. Pale, pink skin glistened as the remnants of the amniotic solution dripped off the small frame. Relieved, Kurama saw that the child was breathing well; apparently it had just been 'born' when the development tank was destroyed.

Kurama held the child awkwardly, at arms length from his body. Like most young men, he really had no idea how to hold a baby. For once he was actually glad his mother had been involved in this adventure; she would know what to do until the infant could be placed in a home.

Hiei walked up to his mate, staring intently at the squirming thing that Kurama held. The fire demon had never seen a child this close before. Suspiciously he approached it, uncertain what to expect.

"Hey, Kurama, Hiei, You gotta see this," Yusuke called from the edge of the platform. The detective was holding a book, a log of the progress the demon had made on his projest. "This crazy bastard was behind all those attacks last year. He was collecting blood from his victims to try to create new creatures. Those," Yusuke gestured to the writhing mass in the corner. "Were the mistakes. You're holding the only success. It's one of the last entries in the book and it's... Holy shit. You're not gonna believe this. It's made from you guys's blood!"

Shiori walked towards the two demons slowly. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Shuuichi, this is your son," she murmured.

Those small, simple words seemed to shatter Kurama's world. Suddenly everything went dark except for the wet, wriggling mass between his hands. The fox felt his heart thud as his breath seemed to stick in his chest. He began to sway slightly, unsure what to do, the words 'your son' echoing in his mind. Kurama felt as if the floor had slipped out from under his feet. Between the sudden revelation and the lingering effects of the spider demon's venom, the kitsune found standing up to be a bit more difficult than usual.

Seeing his mate's obvious distress, Hiei reached out and took the strange thing from the fox. Kurama stared at him for a moment. The look in his green eyes clearly expressed his need to be away from this at the moment. "Go," Hiei whispered. Stumbling backwards, Kurama staggered away to the steps leading down from the platform, and sank into a sitting position.

Shiori wasn't sure whom to go to first; her son, or the grandchild she thought she would never have. When she saw Kurama begin to shake, she immediately went to his side.

"Shuuichi? What's wrong?" she asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Son...my son..." Kurama said softly.

"Yes, Shuuichi, your son. That demon scientist said he had made the infant by combining your and Hiei's blood, so the child is your son. Actually, he is both of yours," she explained calmly. She reached out a hand to embrace her son, but stopped when she felt how very violently he was shaking. "Shuuichi! What is it?"

Kurama looked at his human mother with hollow green eyes. "For over a thousand years I have been careful to never produce offspring. I...I never thought of parenthood as something I would want. I know nothing about it. I...I'm scared," he whispered.

"Welcome to the world of a parent, my son," Shiori said, hugging him gently. "I felt the same way when I found out I was expecting. Only your father and I had almost nine months to accept it before you came along. This is all happening to you much more suddenly."

"But, I...I don't know what to do with a child, Mother. I never thought about it. I can't be a father. And what about Hiei? He's never even been near a child before. What will this do to us?" Kurama let his head sink into his hands. Shiori rubbed his back for a moment, until his words sank in, 'never even been near a child before...' Hurriedly, Shiori arose and turned to see what the inexperienced youkai was doing to the child.

Hiei was standing exactly where he had taken the child from his mate. The infant was cradled against his chest, supported by one strong arm. With his free left hand, Hiei was holding up one of the small feet, and looking at it curiously. Shiori approached him slowly.

"Hiei?" she asked gently, not wanting to startle him into dropping the precious bundle.

"It's a foot," he said flatly, not looking away from the appendage.

"Yes, it is," Shiori confirmed, drawing closer.

"It's a real foot. It has toes. When I touch it here," the hiyoukai released the tiny foot and gently stroked the bottom of it. "The toes curl." As he had observed, the miniscule toes curled, and the infant gurgled with glee. "It's just like my foot, but smaller."

Shiori was not sure what to do. Hiei was entranced by the little foot. Part of her wanted to take the baby into her own arms, but part of her wanted to watch, and to see what else the demon discovered. Before she could decide what to do, Hiei's gaze left the little foot and traveled up to the small, round face.

"It has a nose. It's so tiny," Hiei said softly, reaching out to gently touch the nose. A tiny hand came up and grabbed his finger. He started to jerk his hand away, but stopped. The baby squeezed the finger, pulling slightly. As Shiori watched, a smile spread across Hiei's features. "He's strong," the hiyoukai murmured.

Shiori was amazed. She knew this child was a demon hybrid, but it was so much more advanced than a newborn human. Already, it could reach and grab with its pudgy little hands. As she continued to watch, Hiei carefully extricated his finger from the infant's grasp. Reaching up to his neck, he took off his white scarf and wrapped it around the small body, then used both arms to cradle the baby. He held the child close to his body, supporting it's back and head like any mother would, despite never having held an infant before.

Shiori approached, and stood right next to him, looking down at the content baby in his arms. "He's your son, too, Hiei."

"My son. Kurama's and my son," Hiei said, his eyes getting a distant look. Shiori was ready to catch the child if Hiei reacted poorly to this, but this was unnecessary. After a moment, Hiei again focused on what he held. "You shall have what I did not, my son," he whispered. Shiori breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiei walked to a dry spot outside of the large puddle and sat down on the floor, still holding his son and occasionally reaching out a finger to touch a feature on the small head; nose, lips, the soft peach fuzz that would grow into hair. Shiori turned to go back to her own son.

Kurama still rested his head in his hands, but he had stopped shaking. When Shiori sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his back, he looked up. "I believe I can handle this, Mother. I'm still uncertain, but I think I can make it work. I think I...want to make it work. I'm worried, though. Hiei has never had parents, and has never wanted children. I'm not sure how this will affect him," the red head said softly.

"Turn and look," Shiori prompted, gesturing to the hiyoukai sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kurama stared for a few minutes. "That's your family Shuuichi. A family of your own," Shiori said, with a tear in her eye.

"My family," Kurama repeated. He slowly got up and went over his mate. At his approach, Hiei looked up.

"Fox, he's both of us," the demon said, grinning. Kurama nodded. Silently, the kitsune circled behind Hiei and sat down with one leg on either side of the youkai.

Wrapping his arms around his lover from behind, Kurama said softly, "What do you want, Love? What shall we do now?" Hiei turned slightly to look at the fox.

"What do you mean? He's ours, made from both of us. He's our son. I want to take him home," Hiei said.

"You know that means long nights of frequent feedings, diapers, temper tantrums, and a whole host of changes for us?" Kurama asked.

"I know nothing of child rearing. I do know that every time I look at him I get a feeling. I can't describe it, but I never want to let go," Hiei said softly.

Kurama tightened his embrace around the two before him. When he looked down and saw large eyes looking right back at him, he understood what Hiei meant. "Let's go home, Hiei. All of us. Let's take our family home." At the word family, Hiei leaned his head into Kurama's shoulder. The fox spoke truly; they were a family.

--

A/N - Yes, yes. I know, I took forever to update. Believe it or not, that last scene (the point where Kurama picks up the child, with only a few minor additions and corrections) was the first part of Akambo that I wrote. Everything else has been leading up to it. It is the very definition of this story and the inspiration for the whole thing. This is not the end; I still have three more chapters planned for this thing. I will try to get them out in a more timely fashion than the rest.

I did have some problems writing lately. I lost someone dear to me; my dog, Spunky, died on February 12 and I really have not felt like doing much of anything since. Blame grief and my job for that. I apologize for the hideous delays in this story. Even before that, this one has just been hard to write. I have a sequel planned, but I think I may explore some other fandoms first. This whole arc feels stale to me (I've been working on it for several years now, from the conception of Coming Clean) so I think a change of pace is in order. Of course, I have to finish this one first.

A huge thank you to all my reviewers. It's so nice to know that I'm not forgotten, even when I occasionally forget myself.


	12. The New Addition

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to gather the experiment log and several other journals and diagrams from the lab to take back to Koenma. Within about twenty minutes, the detective group was ready to return to the human realm. Hiei arose, still holding the baby. Kurama stood up next, but faltered.

"Fox?" Hiei, asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Love. Just some lingering effects of the spider demon's venom," Kurama replied. Hiei did not look mollified.

"How badly were you bitten?"

"It was just a nibble. Don't worry; I told him that you are the only one who can nibble me," Kurama joked, but Hiei didn't laugh. The demon was worried. Kurama looked pale and had sheen of sweat on his face. But the hiyoukai kept his mouth shut. What could they do out here, anyway? The best thing now would be to get home as quickly as possible.

As the group made their way out of the cave, Kurama remembered something. "Mother," he called. "This is yours." Shiori tore her gaze away from her new grandson to find the redhead holding out his left hand. Reaching out she took the object he was offering; it was her necklace. Smiling, she put it back around her neck.

The trek back to the portal point was slower than the rush to rescue Shiori. Hiei continued to carry the child, and Shiori was never far from his side. She pointed out to him the need to support the baby's head and neck, and kept an eye on the scarf wrapped around the tiny form to make sure it was not slipping open to admit any drafts. Luckily, the weather in this part of Makai was very warm, unlike the human world in this season. Hiei just kept staring at the baby, watching its reaction to new things, like sunlight and the wind. Each little reaction reminded him that things he took for granted and saw, felt, heard, and smelled every day were brand new to his child. Neither he nor Shiori noticed that they had gotten farther ahead than the others. Kuwabara trailed a few paces behind them, watching with interest. Soon, very soon, he would be the new daddy holding his children, so his thoughts strayed to his wife as he watched the new infant in its father's arms.

Yusuke was paging through the records that they had taken from the lab when he looked up and noticed the group spreading apart. They were drawing close to the portal site, so he not concerned that they would lose each other. But the figure in the back of the group caught his attention and he slowed to let his friend catch up.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" he asked when Kurama finally drew up next to him.

"Yes," the kitsune answered, but his normal smile was pinched.

"You still bleeding?" Yusuke asked, trying to get a closer look at Kurama's shoulder.

"No, I think it's almost stopped. I just need to dress it and I'll be fine,"  
the fox replied.

"Did you..." Yusuke began.

"Please, Yusuke. I'm fine. I just need to get home," Kurama interjected. Yusuke nodded, but stayed near his teammate anyway.

When Botan opened the portal for the group, she was shocked to find the extra person in the group. "You can't import a demon into the human world," she objected. "Not even a little one." She blanched when Hiei practically snarled at her.

"He is my son, and he is coming with me."

Botan opened her mouth to respond, but could find no words. Hiei's son? Yusuke stepped between her and the irate demon before she could speak.

"Here. The book explains it all," he said, thrusting the logbook into her hands.

Botan opened the book to the final few pages. "Wow," she said distractedly. "This explains the soul activity. It explains the baby, too." Looking up she nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to Spirit World. Lord Koenma will have to approve the transfer."

Kurama was about to speak, but Yusuke saved him the trouble. "Take the others home. Kuwabara and I will talk to the toddler and sort everything out." Kurama smiled his thanks. Hiei still glared at the ferry girl. With a quick look around the group, Botan nodded and opened the portal back to Ningenkai.

The portal deposited Hiei, Kurama, Shiori, and the baby very close to the demons' home. In the brisk evening air, Hiei raised his temperature to keep the baby warm. A short walk later, they entered the house.

As the door opened, Hatanaka and Shuuichi-kun arose. When they saw Shiori walk in first, they all but pounced on her, tears in their eyes. Shiori hugged them back, grateful they were there, waiting for her. But she released them quickly and moved in to allow the demons to enter their home.

"Shiori, dear, are you alright?" Hatanaka asked, not wanting to let his wife out of his embrace.

"I'm fine. The boys rescued me very quickly. And I have big news," Shiori said, grinning. Hatanaka was a little startled. He had expected his wife to be scared or crying, possibly hurt. He did not expect her to be smiling and happy. With a curious shrug he awaited her news.

Shiori turned and motioned to the door, where Hiei and Kurama were walking in. Hatanaka was startled to see the blood staining his stepson's clothing, but even more shocked to see the smaller demon cradling a baby in his arms. With a wide smile, Shiori announced, "I would like to introduce my grandson!" Hatanaka and Shuu-kun just stared.

It took a few moments for either human to find their voice. Finally Shuu-kun asked the burning question on both their minds. "Huh?"

As Shiori began to explain the details of the experiment and the lab and her kidnapping, Kurama leaned over to whisper into Hiei's ear, "I'll be back, Love." Hiei nodded and Kurama began climbing the steps to go to their bedroom.

Once he closed the door, the fox found a change of clothing and entered the bathroom. Turning, he tried to get a closer look at his wound in the mirror, but it was in a difficult spot to see or reach. He did determine, however, that it was still bleeding slightly. He wasn't surprised; spider demon venom prevented clotting. Carefully he peeled away the tunic and undershirt. Getting out the first aid kit, he began to clean the wound carefully, noting that it was starting to get sore. Apparently the numbing effect of the venom was wearing off. From the dull ache beginning in his shoulder and back, it seemed the venom also had an effect on muscles; he was getting a little stiff. Ignoring that, the fox cleaned his wounds and applied a light dressing as best he could. He then put on his jeans and a loose shirt and left to rejoin his family downstairs. He was halfway down the steps when there was a knock at the door.

Shiori answered the door. Hiei sat in the chair, still holding the baby. Hatanaka and Shuu-kun were on the couch with a dazed look on their faces. The man turned to his son.

"Shuu-kun?" the man asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, Dad?" the teen replied.

"I know we don't talk about this stuff a lot, but you know that's not where babies normally come from, right?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"You know where they do co.."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Okay." Both humans turned to look at the baby once more.

Shiori was a little surprised to find Koenma, in his teenager form, at the door. She had met him before, when Kurama had "died" at the hands of Intaro. Since then she had associated the godling with death and loss. Seeing him now scared her. She drew in a sharp breath.

"Koenma, please come in," came a soft voice behind her. Shiori jumped and turned to see her son. With a brief nod, the demigod entered the house.

When Koenma entered, Hiei was instantly on guard. He had not forgotten that Botan wanted to take his son or that Koenma had to give the child permission to be in Ningenkai. Of course, Hiei could return to Makai to raise the child, but he thought Kurama might be reluctant to do so. He narrowed his eyes as the Junior Lord of Hell approached.

"May I see the child?" Koenma asked. Hiei was still on guard, but shifted his hold just slightly to expose the infant's face. Koenma looked at him for a few minutes, and the baby gurgled and cooed. "He's cute," Koenma said, stepping back.

Drawing up to his full height, Koenma began speaking in an official tone. "I have reviewed the documents presented by Yusuke and Kuwabara regarding the laboratory and the experiments conducted there. I have also spoken to Enki and the Makai governors, including Yusuke. The demon world government has agreed to allow us, Spirit World, to sort out and clean up the mess of souls and bodies in that lab. Yusuke will lead a group there tomorrow for that purpose. That leaves only the question of this child.

"The records have indicated that the child is a combination of Kurama and Hiei's genetic material. Furthermore, one look at the infant reveals this to be true. Therefore, as the governance of souls is my duty, I hereby relinquish this child to the custody of its biological parents, Kurama "Shuuichi" Minamino and Hiei Minamino, and grant it residency in Ningenkai and the right to traverse with its parents between this world and Makai." Dropping the formal posture and tone, Koenma added, "Congratulations, guys. I hope I can still expect one of you to show up for missions." With that declaration, the demigod left the new family to begin sorting themselves out.

As she shut the door, Shiori breathed a sigh of relief. No one was going to try to take away her grandbaby. Turning to her son she smiled. The smile Kurama returned did not quite reflect in his eyes, but Shiori was distracted from commenting by a tiny wail from Hiei's direction. Going to his side, she looked to see what was wrong.

"I think he's hungry," Hiei commented. The baby had been born some time earlier, and usually babies eat quickly after birth. Realizing that the demons had nothing with which to care for a newborn and most stores would be closing soon, Shiori took charge.

"Kazuya, could you go to the closest store and buy diapers, a bottle, and formula? When you return we have to go shopping for more detailed baby supplies, but we'll need those things first," she asked pleasantly. Hatanaka nodded and arose to leave. On his way out, Kurama handed him some money for the purchases. Still a little shocked by everything going on, the human did not argue.

While her husband was running the first errand, Shiori looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Where will he sleep?" The demons looked a little confused. "We need to set up a nursery. Where will his room be? You'll want it to be close to your room, but all the guest rooms are full of furniture. He won't be able to use real furniture for a few years, so perhaps a smaller room? You can always give him his own big bedroom when he's old enough for a big-boy bed."

Kurama looked around. "There's a small room next to the master bathroom. I believe the architect intended it to be a home office or upstairs den, but we just use it for storage and... We can put him there." Kurama did not mention that the stored items were his plant concoctions and seeds, and Hiei's ward wrappings, or that he used the space to prepare these items. He could find another workshop area easily enough.

"A big-boy bed?" Hiei asked, confused.

"Babies sleep in special beds at first so they don't fall or wander away. We had a nursery for Shuuichi and then moved him into a bigger room when he got his first big-boy bed, his first grown up bed without rails," Shiori explained. Hiei looked at Kurama with a surprised expression. Kurama just closed his eyes and blushed a little. So much for maintaining the imposing image of the fearless sex fiend, Youko Kurama.

Shiori went upstairs to look at the room her son had mentioned. It was not as large as the guest rooms, but it was comfortable. Nursery furniture would fit in it perfectly, and the window overlooked the backyard. The only drawback was that the master bathroom was situated between the demons' bedroom and this one, but with their keen senses, the demons would hear the child cry in the night as easily as if he were in the same room with them. Nodding her approval, Shiori helped Kurama move the boxes of plant material and ward bandages to the hallway closet. Although he did not complain, Kurama's arm began to throb more as his shoulder continued to stiffen.

Hatanaka returned from the store as Shiori and Kurama finished emptying the room. Immediately, Shiori set some water to boil on the stove and opened the diapers. She called Hiei over with the infant and began to show the new parents how to put a diaper on a baby. Kurama closed his eyes for a moment as a particularly painful throb shot from his arm through his chest. When he opened them again, he found he had missed most of the tutorial. Sighing, he decided to just ask Hiei later. Shiori was already mixing formula and talking about sterilized bottles and infant water.

When Shiori handed the bottle to Hiei, he looked at it as if he were waiting for it to do something. Smiling, Shiori guided his hand to tilt it and place it at the baby's lips. Hiei snorted at the inane contraption, until the infant latched onto the rubber nipple and began sucking in earnest. With a few minor adjustments to his hold and the angle of the bottle, Hiei discovered the joy of feeding the baby.

As the baby ate, Shiori asked softly, "So what are you going to name him?" Hiei and Kurama looked at her with blank expressions. "I know you have not had a chance to think about it or discuss it, but do you have any ideas?"

"We'll have to get back to you on that," Kurama replied. He didn't really want to think anymore today.

The baby finished the bottle quickly and Shiori showed Hiei how to burp him. When he settled down, she finally said, "Well, there are a few hours left before the last of the stores close. We should pick up a few things for him."

"Mother, you've had a trying day, would you rather go home to bed and go shopping tomorrow?" Kurama asked softly.

"Nonsense!" Shiori exclaimed happily. "I finally get to shop for my grandson. I'm not tired at all!" Kurama just nodded wearily. Apparently his mother had gotten her second wind after being abducted.

It was only a few minutes before Shiori was bustling everyone into the car. Without a baby seat, she determined it would be safest for Hiei to carry the infant and travel in his usual manner. Hiei agreed; there was no way he was climbing into that ningen contraption. He was surprised, though, when Kurama declined to accompany him but instead climbed slowly into the back of Hatanaka's minivan.

Hiei did not comment on this, but merely arranged where to meet the others and flitted off into the night. While he was out, Hatanaka had also gotten a white, one-piece baby garment of some sort, so the baby was not naked, but the thin cloth was not enough to keep him warm. Hiei raised his body temperature again to keep his child comfortable against the night chill.

Hiei arrived at the store well before the vehicle containing the Hatanakas and his mate got there, so he waited in the shadows, watching. Many people left the store, but few entered; business was winding down for the day. Although the store would still be open for several hours, it seemed that most ningen did not take their children shopping after the sun set. Most of the people entering at this hour were picking up diapers or formula, much like Hatanaka had earlier.

In the car Shiori could not stop talking about her new grandson. Between the excitement of being kidnapped and getting the grandchild she had long for, she would definitely sleep well that night! She pressed Kurama for any ideas he might have for names for his son, but the fox had none to offer. She did not mind as he fell silent and closed his eyes; she had already moved on to talk about cribs and bassinets.

When they got out of the car, the Hatanakas scanned the area, unable to see Hiei. Kurama, on the other hand, knew exactly where his mate was skulking and started walking over. The family followed and the whole group entered the store.

The store was huge. It had things for newborns, things for pre-teenagers, and things for every age in between. The only furniture they carried, though, was for a nursery. This did not, however, limit the selection. There were wood furniture sets, plastic sets, Formica sets, metal sets, and more. Each set came in a wide variety of colors and color combinations. The prices ranged from economical to extravagant. In the next section, coordinating bedding and accessories were displayed on every end cap and with every floor model. All these items were before the clothing and toy sections even began.

Hiei looked around in awe. In the demon world, a parent was lucky if he could find a safe place to sleep with a child, if just for one night, forget a plush bed or soft bedding. In his own life, the hiyoukai had never slept in an actual bed until his first encounter with Kurama, when the young kitsune-turned-human sneaked the demon into his own room to heal his wounds. Starting down the first aisle, Hiei wondered how they would ever select what they needed among the sheer volume of stuff.

It turned out to be much easier than he had thought. He and Kurama had both walked right past the pink and purple cribs, the cribs with the inane pictures of clouds, butterflies, baseballs, birds, and ponies on them, and all the white, yellow, and orange ones. Kurama flatly refused anything that featured oversized flowers with comic faces drawn onto them. The demons approached a red and blue furniture set, but the glaze on the pieces was offensive to their demonically sensitive noses. Even the baby whimpered when they approached it.

Finally they found a set they both liked. It was made of dark stained wood, but the wood was sealed so it would be easy to clean. The bassinet fit nicely into the top of the crib and the whole arrangement was very sturdy and secure to prevent tip-overs or escapes. The matching changing table had plenty of table space, drawer space, and some cubbies to hang on the wall, and there was even a matching swing with a basket for the baby for now and a seat for when the child got bigger. A few accessories, like a mobile and a few toys that attached inside the crib, were displayed as well. As they were looking at the set, the baby reached out to try to grab the mobile. Being a newborn, he did not got too far; he was still too little and uncoordinated. But he got much further than a human newborn would have, and succeeded in casting his vote for the set in question. With a smile and a shrug, Kurama selected the ticket for the complete set. When they checked out, they could pick up the furniture at the pickup window around the back of the store. It took only a few minutes for them to select some bedding to complete the set.

With one task accomplished, Shiori led the new parents to the department that carried strollers. These, unlike the crib displays, were set up on two shelves, the higher of which was at eye level for Kurama. The family tried to flag down an employee for assistance, but the workers were busy cleaning the shop in hopes of getting out early that evening. Hiei just snorted. He didn't understand why anyone would bother to engage the services of the adolescent ningen on staff in the store in the first place. Deciding not to wait, Kurama, Shuuichi-kun, and Hatanaka began pulling down strollers to examine.

Most of the strollers they saw were either too generic or downright ugly. The bright, garish colors were definitely out. The few darker models they saw were all designed for tall people, so they did not fit Hiei at all. The demon eyed the wheeled menaces sourly. He thought it was ridiculous to even buy one, since he was plenty strong enough to carry the child until it learned to walk. But Shiori insisted that they would want one, and so he humored her. He refused, however, to even consider any stroller that was so large it made him look like "a prepubescent ningen sibling" next to his son.

As the group was getting utterly frustrated with the search, Kurama spotted one stroller at the end of the upper shelf that might be a good fit. Leaving the rest behind, he walked over and looked at it. It was grey and black and very streamlined, almost petite. It also had another feature; it had a baby carrier on top of it. The baby carrier was for the baby when he was very tiny, and could detach to be carried around. Under the carrier, when it was detached, the stroller featured a normal seat, for when the baby got bigger. The seat reclined and had a detachable tray on the front. What's more, it had a telescoping handle, so it would not come up to Hiei's chest. Reaching up, Kurama grasped it and picked it up.

The repeated exertion of his stiff shoulder was finally too much. With a gasp, Kurama felt the wound on his should tear open a bit more. It had never fully stopped bleeding, but this time the pain lanced down his right arm. Biting his lip, he placed the stroller on the ground and closed his eyes. Luckily his family was behind him, so they did not see the pinched expression on his face. By the time they approached, he had once again mastered his appearance.

"That's a nice model," Shiori commented. Hiei examined it from several angles and agreed. Finally, they had selected one of the things, and they were free to leave the department. Shuuichi-kun picked up the ticket for the stroller, and they began to walk towards the clothing section.

As the group turned the corner to look at some of the newborn baby clothing, Kurama stopped short. His arm was throbbing now. Grimly he recalled that last time he had slept through the discomfort associated with the spider demon's venomous bite. He would not be so lucky this time. Wearily, he used his left hand to guide his right into his pocket; swinging it was hurting and moving it was agony. Within a few moments he had rejoined his family.

Shiori was like a bee, dashing between the aisles ooohing and aaahing over every garment. She had already selected a rather impressive pile of clothing including both the necessities and some frivolous items. Hatanaka stood patiently as his wife tossed outfit after outfit into his arms. The human was finally getting over the shock of the new baby and was even getting excited about this situation. He really did like children, and although he had had some rough times accepting his stepson's lifestyle, he was thrilled to have a new grandson as well. Regardless of their preferences, he knew both Kurama and Hiei would be fierce parents, protecting their child from any harm and providing everything the child could want, in both the tangible and emotional sense. While Shiori was running around, he selected a few items for the baby, too.

When the clothing frenzy was finally curbed, the group wandered into the toy section. They had selected a few things and were meandering around looking at the new and fascinating playthings available. Kurama had hung back. He really wanted to sleep. But the sparkle in his mother's eyes was undeniable, and although the demon would never admit it, Hiei was having fun spoiling his new son, too. Unwilling to interrupt, Kurama just stayed back and leaned against a shelf. The store may be open later than most, but it would be closing in about an hour.

Hiei was walking around looking at the things ningen bought for their young. Some of the toys were too cute for his taste. Others had fabrics that smelled funny. A few were downright awful; Hiei saw a toy he recalled clearly from one day he had been stuck in Kurama's apartment while the kitsune was at school. The hiyoukai had begun to watch the television, but had turned it off in disgust when he saw a large purple thing that he had dubbed, "It of the One Tooth" singing and dancing with ningen children. Here in the store, he was confronted by that very likeness in a stuffed toy. Luckily he was holding his son, so he could not incinerate the toy and everything else within a ten-foot radius. But he did take the baby away from the vile thing immediately.

Rounding the end of the aisle quickly, he ended up face to face with Kurama. Stepping to his left, the hiyoukai began to walk past the red head. The kitsune did not look up as Hiei approached, which gave the demon pause. But even more disturbing was the scent he picked up as he passed his mate. Kurama smelled like fresh blood. Stopping, Hiei looked over his shoulder at the fox. Kurama stayed still. He knew Hiei had picked up the scent of his blood, but he said nothing.

Hiei turned to the rest of their group. "We're done here," he said decisively.

"Oh, but there's more," Shiori began, but Hiei shook his head.

"We can buy more things for him as we need them. We're going home," the hiyoukai said. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and walked towards the exit. Hatanaka and Shuu-kun followed, and Shiori took a slight detour to pick up an infant seat for their car before joining them at the register. Kurama came last, grateful to leave, but unhappy to be the cause of their sudden departure.

When they checked out, the cashier looked at the mountain of stuff they had bought with disdain. It would figure that the biggest purchase of the month, possibly the year, would come in so close to closing. With a sigh, she began to ring up the items and buzzed the stock room to get the furniture set ready.

Since they had only one minivan, Hatanaka managed to fit the crib/bassinet combo into the car along with the bedding, clothing, and toys. The rest of the furniture and the stroller would have to be delivered by the store delivery crew the following day.

As Kurama climbed into the back of the minivan once more, Hiei gave him a questioning glance. Kurama just shook his head slightly, and the hiyoukai flitted off towards their home, the baby still in his arms. On the ride home, Kurama shifted a little and felt a trickle creep down his back. Biting his lip, he moved slightly to prevent his shirt from pressing against the blood. He did not want to alarm the others. When they got home, he slipped into the downstairs bathroom to apply some more gauze to his bite wound.

Hatanaka and Shuu-kun brought in the crib and lugged it up to the empty room.

There was still some assembly required, so Hatanaka went in search of tools. Hiei and Shiori were in the kitchen preparing another bottle, so he started looking for his stepson. He found Kurama in the bathroom, shirtless, trying to apply a dressing with one hand to a wound on the back of his shoulder.

"Shuuichi?" the human asked softly, entering the small room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just need to dress it," Kurama answered, turning so the wound was less visible.

"That's not nothing. Have you been bleeding since you brought your mother back?" Hatanaka asked, reaching for the younger man. "Turn." Kurama tried to protest, but his stepfather would not hear of it, and reluctantly, the kitsune admitted to himself that it would be easier to tend his wound with help. Turning, he heard his stepfather gasp at what he saw. Hatanaka was concerned that his stepson had not stopped bleeding yet. Unsure how to treat the wound, which looked a lot like a huge spider bite, he stepped out of the bathroom to call for Hiei.

Once the bottle was prepared, Shiori asked Hiei if she could feed the baby. The small demon agreed. Although it would be unheard of in Demon World, he did trust this ningen as if she were his own mother, and possibly more than he would trust his own mother, and it gave him a chance to check on his mate. He was entering the living room when he saw Hatanaka step out from the hallway where the bathroom was. The man motioned for him to approach.

Upon entering the bathroom and seeing the fresh rivulets of blood on his mate's back, Hiei asked Kurama to sit down. The kitsune sat on the commode backwards, with the lid down, straddling it, so his mate could see the wound more clearly. Hatanaka stayed in the doorway to help if he could.

"Fox, you should have told me it was this bad," Hiei said softly, dabbing at the bite with a damp cloth.

"It's nothing," Kurama replied.

"Nothing? Last time you bled uncontrollably. These bites will not heal on their own. I didn't realize you had received this much venom. It's bleeding more, not less," the hiyoukai said. "Last time I cauterized it, but you were unconscious. This time... The bleeding has to be stopped."

"I'm fine," Kurama said, turning to face his mate. He was surprised when the room spun a bit as well. Even a small trickle, over a few hours, would release a large quantity; perhaps he really was losing too much blood. But Kurama resolutely refused to admit his weakness.

Hiei pressed his lips together. He could not take Kurama to Yukina because the ice maiden was too close to delivering her own children, and using her healing powers now might induce early labor. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, but the only way he could would be to burn the flesh again.

Kurama just wanted to go to bed. He was tired and sore. Shaking his head, he tried to stand up, but stumbled a bit. His earlier lack of energy was progressing towards dizziness. With a resigned sigh, he sat back down, faced the wall again, and whispered, "Okay, go on."

Hiei blinked a few times. He did not want to do this to his mate, especially not while the fox was awake. But he had to do something. The wound had been unattended for far too long, and although Kurama had held up rather well during the shopping excursion, the kitsune was no longer able to maintain his front of adequate health.

"Do it, Hiei," Kurama repeated, turning his head slightly. "Get it over with." Hiei nodded.

Before he started, the hiyoukai gathered a few clean washcloths. Running the cold water in the sink, he soaked one and laid another aside. The third he folded and rolled up. Holding the roll horizontally in front of Kurama's mouth, he whispered, "open up."

Hatanaka watched as the red head opened his mouth and Hiei laid the rolled cloth between his teeth with the ends sticking out of either side of his mouth. Kurama leaned forward and braced himself against the back of the commode. Hiei took the dry cloth and blotted the wound a few more times to clear away the fresh blood. "Ready, Fox?" he asked as he blotted. Kurama nodded, closing his eyes.

Hiei blotted a couple more times and then quickly plunged two fingers into the twin holes of the bite wound. Kurama tensed, but Hiei wrapped his left arm around his mate and restrained him. Grinding his teeth, Kurama would have cried out, but the cloth in his mouth stifled the noise and only a whimper escaped. The kitsune balled his hands into fists so tightly that his knuckles turned pure white. Within a few seconds, Hiei pulled his fingers from the wound and Kurama slouched forward.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry, Fox," Hiei whispered to his mate, using both arms to support Kurama's limp form. Green eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, but then rolled back as Kurama passed out. Shifting the fox into his left arm, Hiei quickly pulled the cloth from Kurama's mouth, allowing it to drop to the floor. He used the wet cloth the clean the wound area. The bleeding has stopped completely. Tossing the cloth back into the sink, the hiyoukai easily lifted his unconscious mate and turned to carry him out of the small bathroom. He walked past the human in the doorway and turned left, to carry the fox up the back staircase and to their bedroom.

Hatanaka watched as the demons ascended the stairs. Shaking his head, he turned to clean up the washcloths they left behind. He as he reached down to pick up the rolled cloth off the floor, he stared. The cloth was in three pieces, two ends and a half-moon shaped middle piece that were connected to each other by only a few this threads. Kurama had bitten through every layer of the thick cloth roll.

Shiori had finished feeding the baby and was walking around the kitchen, patting his back to burp him when movement from the exposed upstairs hallway, the one openly visible from the living room, caught her attention. Hiei was carrying her son along the hallway towards their bedroom. Shiori was puzzled, but when the baby began to squirm and fuss, she continued patting him. She was just starting to go to the stairs to follow the demons when her husband emerged from the hallway to the downstairs bathroom.

"What happened? What's wrong with Shuuichi?" Shiori asked.

"His wound was still bleeding," Hatanaka replied. "Hiei treated it, and he needs to rest now. Hiei is putting him to bed."

"Why was he being carried?" Shiori wondered.

"He... he's very tired and he passed out. He'll be fine; he's in good hands," Hatanaka replied, wishing to spare his wife the mental image of what he had just witnessed. Although he knew it was the only alternative, he also knew that image would haunt him for a while. Knowing his wife would want to rush upstairs to her son's side and that Hiei would also need time to clean and settle his mate, Hatanaka touched his wife's arm before she could turn to leave.

"Hiei has things well in hand. Perhaps you and Shuu-kun could help me set up this crib? As much as you want to, I doubt you will be able to hold that baby all night, Dear," he suggested softly. Shiori opened her mouth to argue, but instead a huge yawn was all that came out. She realized suddenly that she was tired; it had been a very full day. With another glance at the now closed door to the master bedroom, she nodded and followed her husband up the stairs to the new nursery.

Hiei took Kurama into the bathroom and stripped the fox's clothing off. Gently, he bathed his mate with a damp cloth, removing the blood and any residual dirt and sweat from their earlier fight. Carrying his mate back into the bedroom, he tucked him into bed naked and sat with him, stroking the long red hair back, off Kurama's forehead. The fox had no expression on his face; he was completely out cold. Hiei thought about this for a few minutes. He wished he could grant his mate such blissful oblivion for a few more days. After the last bite, Kurama had slept through the worst of his injuries. If this time was the same, the fox had some severe discomfort in his future. But nothing could be done about that now. Perhaps when he awoke, Kurama would be able to make some herbal painkillers for himself, or at least an herbal sedative to allow him to sleep more. Hiei leaned over and nuzzled into his mate's cheek.

"You crazy fox, hiding your injuries like that. I can't take care of you if you don't let me," he whispered gently before kissing Kurama lightly. After a few more minutes, when he was convinced Kurama would stay asleep and be okay on his own, the hiyoukai slipped out of the bedroom to find the others.

To the Hatanakas' surprise, they entered the new nursery o find that Shuuichi-kun had already read the instructions, unpacked the crib, and sorted the pieces. He had retrieved the tool kit from his father's minivan and had begun putting the frame together. It was a short job to finish the assembly, and Hatanaka was just arranging the bedding in the completed crib when Hiei entered.

"My son?" Shiori asked immediately.

"He's sleeping. His injuries were more serious than I realized. He'll be fine, but his arm and shoulder will be sore for a few days," the hiyoukai replied softly. His expression was troubled, but when he looked at his own son, dozing off in Shiori's arms, he brightened. With a smile, Shiori surrendered the baby to its father. Quickly, Shuu-kun and Hatanaka showed Hiei how to work the features of the crib and Shiori showed him how to settle the baby securely in the bassinet.

Tucking in the tiny form, Shiori gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "My grandson. Sleep tight," she murmured before standing up. Hatanaka likewise bid the baby farewell; Shuu-kun settled for just words. With a promise to be back tomorrow to help set up the rest of the nursery, the Hatanakas left Hiei with his own family. Before they departed, Shiori got Hiei's permission and looked in on her son. Kurama looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His face bore no expression of pain and his breaths were deep and regular. Smiling, Shiori pulled the door shut quietly and went out to the car.

Hatanaka pulled into his driveway and turned off the ignition. His son got out of the car immediately, but his wife didn't move. Looking over, he wasn't surprised to find she had already fallen asleep. After such a long day, he was amazed she had lasted so long. Smiling, he walked around to her door and gently picked her up. He carried her from the car to their bed, and carefully tucked her in. Looking at her, he smiled. She finally got her wish for a grandchild. Kissing her on the forehead, he got changed and climbed into bed. Tomorrow would be another day to spoil their grandson.

Hiei stayed in the nursery for a long time after the baby fell asleep. He wanted to be with his mate, but he was reluctant to leave his son. He kept thinking he would stay a few minutes more, just to make sure everything was all right. He was therefore surprised when his gaze drifted to the window and he saw the sky getting lighter as dawn approached. He had spent all night in the nursery. Being a demon, he wasn't that tired from staying awake. Turning to go back to Kurama, a cry behind him made him stop. Looking at the baby, he approached and sniffed. It was time to put Shiori's diaper lessons to the test.

--

A/N - I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun focusing on what two demons would buy for their baby in a ningen store. By the way, anyone recognize the toy Hiei wanted to incinerate? (I've wanted to myself, a few times!) Also, my personal fanfic site, mhmartini(dot)com, is coming up on a milestone in the next day or two, so I need to thank everyone who has visited it.

Thanks to all my reviewers. There should be two more chapters to this story. I say "should be" because my plans tend to change if I see something neat that I want to add. But I really think two will be plenty.

Please take a moment and leave a review. They're a fanfic author's lifeblood, you know!


	13. Schism

Hiei was showered and dressed and had a full bottle in his hand when a knock sounded at the door. When he answered it, he was hardly surprised to see Shiori standing there with bags in her grasp. Nodding, he wordlessly invited her into the house and closed the door. Shiori put her bags down and began to remove her shoes.

"Breakfast time, I see," she commented, gesturing to the bottle in the hiyoukai's hand. "May I join you?" Hiei shrugged and ascended the stairs.

Shiori was a bit disconcerted to note that her son was not joining them to feed the baby. "Where is Shuuichi? Won't he be joining us?" she asked.

"He's still asleep; I didn't wake him," Hiei replied, taking the infant into his arms and holding the bottle to the tiny lips. Without hesitation, the baby latched on and began suckling.

"I think he would want to help feed his son," Shiori persisted, eager to involve her son in the baby's first few feedings.

"He's better off asleep," Hiei replied, not looking up from the feasting child he held. "He's been bitten by the spider demon before. Last time he was lucky enough to sleep through the worst of the venom's effects. This time he will not be so lucky."

Shiori was a more than a little concerned by this. "Do you mind if I check on him?" she asked.

"Go on. But I suggest letting him sleep as long as he can," Hiei replied. Shiori slipped out of the room to go see her son.

When she opened the door and peeked in, Kurama was lying on his back, covered to his waist with the blanket. He appeared to be asleep, but Shiori noticed that his left hand, which was sitting on top of the blanket, was clutching the material slightly. Fully entering the room, she walked over to the bed. "Shuuichi?" she called gently.

Kurama did not open his eyes. He was still sleeping, but his sleep was fitful and disturbed. Standing next to the bed, Shiori reached down and gently brushed the hair back from his forehead.

At her light touch, Kurama's eyes flew open. At first he seemed almost fearful, but within seconds his gaze landed on his mother and he relaxed. "Hey, Sweetheart," Shiori said smiling. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Kurama said softly. Realizing where he was, he turned away from his mother to look beside him, only to find an empty bed. "Hiei?" he asked to the room in general. As he turned, he noticed his neck and shoulder were still very stiff and tender.

"He let you sleep in while he got up to tend the baby," Shiori said. "Are you ready to join us?"

"Sure," Kurama responded. Starting to sit up, he drew a sharp breath. Apparently his body was not as ready to join the others as he had thought; a sharp pain lanced from his bite wound down his arm and back. "Or perhaps not," he concluded, relaxing back into the pillow. Shiori had seen her son's eyes narrow and his lips press together. She knew he hurt, but she wasn't sure how much. When he laid back and did not attempt to rise again, she knew it was serious. She also knew that only time would let the wound heal.

"I'll let Hiei know you're awake," she said softly and left the room.

In a few moments, Hiei entered. "I hoped you would sleep until you healed more, Fox," he said gently. Kurama did not respond. The hiyoukai climbed onto his side of their bed and sat next to his mate. "Are you hungry?"

Kurama shook his head as much as his stiff neck would allow. "Where's the baby?" he asked.

"Your mother is holding him. She's still asking what we're going to name him. Maybe we should talk about that," the fire demon replied, tracing his fingers gently down Kurama's arm. Although the kitsune would usually enjoy the tender caress, he felt restless right now and it only served to agitate him. Fighting the urge to pull his arm away, he just laid still and turned his gaze out the window.

"Fox?" Hiei began again. The smaller demon waited until his mate looked at him before continuing. "You should eat."

"I'm fine, Hiei."

"You're a good liar, Kurama, but it doesn't work with me. Let me get you situated and I'll make breakfast," Hiei countered, rising from the bed. Kurama did not reply, but he did not protest as Hiei gathered some clothing and extra pillows and returned to his side.

The fire demon carefully helped his mate into a sitting position and pushed the pillows behind the kitsune's back to support him. Once the fox was upright, Hiei began to dress him. Kurama did not resist; he liked when Hiei paid special attention to him by dressing him, bathing him, or even feeding him, as Hiei was wont to do. Soon, the red head was sitting up and wearing and oversize tee shirt as a nightshirt. With a rare smile reserved for his mate, Hiei left the room to get some food.

Hiei returned a short time later with a tray of food for Kurama, and he sat in the bed beside his taller lover, feeding him breakfast. Kurama enjoyed being tended by his mate, and did not complain. They had finished the food and were just sitting together when the sound of the doorbell caught their attention. "I'll get it," Hiei whispered, stealing a quick kiss and leaving the room.

The deliverymen had rung the doorbell, and in no time they were carrying the baby furniture that would not fit into Hatanaka's van up the stairs and into the new nursery. They also carried one piece of furniture Hiei did not recognize. In his usual, abrasive manner, Hiei stepped in front of the man carrying the strangely shaped chair and said in a low voice, "I did not order that."

"It's okay, Hiei," Shiori called from her observation point at the top of the stairs. "I ordered it this morning and told them to deliver it at the same time." Scowling, the hiyoukai stepped aside and allowed the human to pass, chair and all. He hated having his house overrun with strange ningen and he knew it would take at least a day for the human scent to dissipate. When the men finally left, he bolted the front door and glared at it, as if he were angry at it for being the portal through which the humans had entered. He forgot his displeasure when he went upstairs and entered the new nursery, though.

The furniture, as predicted, did fit the room perfectly. Shiori was still holding the baby, as Hiei had allowed her to keep him in her arms so the hiyoukai was free to fight should any of the deliverymen prove aggressive. Of course they did not, but Hiei's demon instincts had not dimmed during his stay in Ningenkai. He consciously dampened them when around the few humans that had earned his trust, but he was still the surly demon with the power to kill anyone who objected to his attitude.

Now that the intruders had left, though, he allowed his guard to drop a bit and he began to explore the new furniture, opening every cabinet and drawer and checking the outside finish for dents or scrapes. After a thorough inspection, he accepted the new furniture he had ordered and turned his attention to the chair Shiori had gotten for the room.

Hiei had not seen a chair like this before. It was wooden, stained a medium dark color, and quite plainly constructed. It was appropriately proportioned for a petite person to sit in comfortably but could easily accommodate a taller person, as well. Its simple design and elegant finish appealed to him. But the legs of the chair confused him. The four legs rested on two curved pieces of wood, making the chair unstable and able to lean forwards and backwards.

"Go on, try it," Shiori urged him. Glancing at her with a suspicious expression, Hiei decided to humor her. Within a second he had slipped into the chair with such precise balance it stayed perfectly still and did not lean at all. Shiori smiled.

"It's supposed to rock, Hiei. It's a rocking chair," she said.

Hiei had seen ningen rocking chairs in stores before while he shopped for furniture with his fox. The ones he had seen, though, were upholstered and sat on a solid base, not the bowed slats that supported this one. He and Kurama had declined to purchase one because neither saw the attraction in rocking back and forth endlessly and going nowhere. The activity seemed more suited to older ningen than to active demons, anyway. The demon looked at Shiori with an expression that clearly said he thought she was crazy for buying the contraption. Shiori laughed out loud.

"I am not crazy; trust me on this one. It's an old fashioned rocking chair, and I think you'll learn to enjoy it once you find out how to use it properly," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Hiei's mind naturally began searching for a "proper" use for a moving chair. The only use he could come up with, though, would be far better suited for the demons' master bedroom, not the bedroom of their infant child. Shiori just kept smiling and said, "You'll see."

The quiet sound of the toilet flushing in the master bathroom next door distracted them, and Hiei immediately got up to check on his mate. Shiori looked at her watch and realized they had spent over two and a half hours setting up and inspecting the nursery and trying out the new chair.

Kurama was sliding slowly back into bed when Hiei entered the room. Wordlessly, the kitsune moved some of the extra pillows out of the way and lay down fully. "Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"I'm tired," the fox responded, punctuating his words with a wide yawn. Hiei walked over to tuck the covers up around his mate, but Kurama had already nestled down under the blankets up to his chin.

"Relax, Fox. Call if you need anything," Hiei said softly and left the room. Kurama lay under the blankets for a few minutes before sleep claimed him.

When Hiei returned to the hallway, Shiori was waiting and holding the baby. Hiei told her Kurama was napping and they went downstairs. Within minutes, Hiei had reclaimed his son and was sitting in the chair, cradling the infant in his arms, and Shiori was opening the bags she had brought along.

After a few moments of rummaging through the bags, Shiori triumphantly pulled out a book and went to sit on the sofa opposite Hiei. "Okay, now to get down to business," she said, opening the book. Hiei watched her with only slight interest; ningen had the strangest habits. Her motives became clear as soon as she spoke, though.

"What do you think about 'Ichiro'?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the page of the book. "It means 'first son.'" Hiei just looked at her with a confused expression.

"What about 'Katsuro'? It means 'victorious son". Or 'Ryo,' which means 'excellent,'" she continued, flipping through the pages quickly.

"What?" Hiei asked when she finally stopped to draw a breath. Shiori looked up at him.

"Names. He needs a name. We can't just refer to him as 'him' all the time, and 'it' simply won't do. You need to name him," Shiori replied.

"But the meanings for these names are strange. That's a strange way of naming something," Hiei responded.

"Well, that's how humans name their children," Shiori responded, and then asked without thinking, "How did your parents pick your name?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized how inappropriate the question was.

Before she could speak, Hiei answered, "I have no idea how I was named. The bandits just called me this, so I began to respond to it. I never thought about it." He was not angry about the question, but rather it made him think. He had no idea how normal demon parents named their young.

"I'm sorry," Shiori said softly. When Hiei looked at her with a questioning expression, she continued, "I had no business to ask you such a question." The hiyoukai just shrugged; it really did not bother him.

"I will wait for Kurama to wake up before I discuss names," Hiei said, effectively ending the conversation on the matter. Shiori just nodded and put the book on the coffee table.

After a few minutes of silence, Shiori got back up and brought the bags over to the sofa. "Don't worry; it's not more books. Well, not all more books. Okay, it's books, but there's other stuff, too," she said as Hiei watched her.

The first few items to emerge from the bag were, in fact, books. Shiori had stopped by the bookstore early that morning and gotten a few books on infant care and child rearing. "I know you are demons, and so is the baby, but I thought that since you are in the human world, you may want to know more about what is expected and required of parents here," the woman explained. Hiei nodded. The process of naming the baby sparked his interest, and he liked knowledge, so he was not against the idea of reading the ningen manuals. He would, of course, raise his child however he felt was appropriate for a demon, but if there were petty human standards to which he was expected to conform... He felt that it was always important to know your enemy and your enemy's expectations of you.

The next two books Shiori withdrew were different. They were more decorative and thicker. Shiori held them up and began to explain them to the fire demon. "This one is a photo album. We can take pictures of the baby and keep them in here, and in the future you can look back and see how he grew over time." Hiei just looked at the book blankly. "You'll thank me later," Shiori said with a smile.

"Like with the chair?" Hiei asked.

"Like with the chair," she responded. "The other book is a book of firsts. There are some places for pictures, but you also write in it. You can write his first word, his first favorite food, his first favorite color, and many other things. You can also put keepsakes in here, like his first lock of hair..."

"No," Hiei said flatly.

"What?" Shiori asked, confused by his sudden tone.

"No hair," Hiei said, almost forcefully. When Shiori did not respond, he realized she did not know why he was so adamant about this. Humans were so uninformed; it was a wonder their race had not been conquered. "Do you remember when Kurama was so sick after Yukina's wedding? Do you recall why he was ill?" he asked patiently.

"Yes. You said it had something to do with a spell, something about blood?" Shiori asked, trying to recall.

"It was a bloodspell; someone had taken his blood and was manipulating the ki in it. It affected him because it was a part of his body. While hair usually works poorly in such a spell, for a young, immature demon, even that is enough to gain control. No body parts will ever be stored in this book," Hiei said with a firm but calm tone.

"Fair enough," Shiori responded, amazed that such simple treasures could be put to so vile a use. "But there is much more in the book that you can do, and someday you will want to look back on it. I know I treasure Shuuichi's book of firsts." Hiei nodded, but then the words sank in.

"Kurama has one of these books?" he asked.

Shiori nodded. "Yes, but for some reason he always used to open it and pull things out. He was barely able to walk, but he managed to pull out all his keepsakes: his hair; his first tooth; everything." Hiei smiled. Even as an infant, a mature demon soul resided within Kurama's human body, and so he had taken everything that could be used against him and removed from his parents' grasp. Clever fox. As Shiori spoke, the same thought occurred to her. Shaking her head a little, she marveled at her son.

"Everything else in here is for the baby," Shiori said, gesturing to the bag on the floor. "There's a fuzzy blanket, some pajamas, and some toys and clothing. My husband will be coming by a little later with one more item."

"Thank you," Hiei said. He rarely thanked anyone, but he had no trouble expressing his gratitude to Shiori; she truly was his mother in his eyes. Knowing this, she nodded her response.

It was about two hours later when Hatanaka rang the doorbell to the demons' home. Shiori had checked on Kurama, who was still sleeping. The baby had been fed and changed a few more times, and the wakeful adults had eaten lunch. When the human entered, he carried a large, flat package. Hiei looked on with a blank expression as the man entered and placed the parcel on the kitchen table. There had been far too many ningen in his home that day.

The humans said nothing about the package, but instead turned their attention to the infant in Hiei's arms. "Have you named him yet?" Hatanaka asked, a warm smile on his lips.

"No," Hiei replied stiffly. Although the human had come a long way in accepting his union with Kurama, Hiei did not easily forgive him for his past behavior. The human seemed oblivious to this, though, as he approached to greet the baby. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and Shiori placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Hiei, my husband would like to hold the baby," she said. The hiyoukai narrowed his eyes more. "Please? It's his grandson, too." Hiei stood still.

A noise from upstairs distracted the group; Kurama had awakened and was getting out of bed uncharacteristically noisily. After a moment of hesitation, Hiei handed the child to Shiori so he could tend his mate. With a glare at Hatanaka, he said only one thing, "You may hold him, but be warned." He then flitted up the stairs to the master bedroom. Hatanaka paled visibly, but accepted the child from his wife. He knew that despite the warning, even allowing him to hold the infant was a sign of trust, although he suspected it was trust in Shiori to monitor him than in him to handle the baby. But even this thought fled his mind as he held his new grandson for the first time.

When Hiei entered the bedroom, Kurama was trying to get dressed. His stiff arm refused to cooperate, so the kitsune was somewhat lost in his shirt. Quickly Hiei approached and helped his mate find the opening. Kurama smiled a bit and reached for his pants. Within minutes he was dressed and Hiei was brushing his long, red hair. Kurama relaxed into Hiei's touch and closed his eyes.

"Mmm. That feels good. What time is it, Love?" Kurama murmured.

"It's almost three; you've slept most of the day," Hiei replied. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. My right arm still feels weak and sore, but it will pass," Kurama replied, opening his eyes to look out the window. Sure enough, although it was still high in the sky, the sun had passed its zenith and begun its descent towards the horizon.

"Fox," Hiei said. "Shiori and the human are downstairs with the child."

"You mean my stepfather?" Kurama asked, turning to face his mate. "He has a name." Hiei just shrugged. Kurama sighed. "I guess we should join them." Getting up, he made his way to the door and opened it awkwardly with his left hand. Hiei accompanied him and they went downstairs together.

When Hatanaka and Shiori looked up at the approaching demons, both human faces had a happy glow to them. Like many adults their ages, they lit up when small children were around, and even more so when it was their own grandson. Hatanaka was reluctant to surrender the infant, but knew he couldn't argue. Carefully he handed the bundle back to Hiei as Kurama sat on the sofa. Hiei took a seat beside Kurama and leaned into his mate; they were the picture of a perfect family. Almost.

"Should I go get it?" Hatanaka asked his wife. Shiori nodded, and the man went to retrieve the package from the table.

When he returned, Shiori spoke first. "We got a present for you two."

Hatanaka nodded. "It might not make much sense now, but in a few weeks it will," he said, removing the paper from the flat object. The demons watched as the content of the package was revealed.

It was a large portrait of the demons made from one of the pictures Shiori had taken on the day Hiei had asked Kurama to "marry" him and they had exchanged their rings. In it, Kurama and Hiei were standing, facing slightly to their right. Hiei was in front of the fox. Kurama's arms were around the hiyoukai. Hiei's left hand was raised, resting on Kurama's left forearm. The picture showed both demons, together, smiling, and presented a beautiful view of both the sparkling rings. Hiei recalled being embarrassed as the human woman was taking the pictures, but he had to admit that he and his mate looked good in this one. But the purpose of the gift was still a mystery. Looking at Kurama, he could tell the fox demon had no idea about it, either.

Kurama spoke first. "Mother, Hatanaka-san, this is very generous of you. Thank you." Shiori smiled. She knew he had not figured out the meaning of the portrait yet, but she knew he would in time. Since Kurama was effectively pinned by Hiei and the child leaning against him, she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll see," she whispered before giving Hiei and the baby each a small kiss as well. Hiei tolerated it, but with that, the picture, and Hatanaka, he was embarrassed, yet again, by these strange human customs.

In response to the movement of Shiori's kiss, the baby chose that moment to let out a loud wail. Hiei looked down and sniffed to see if the diaper needed changing. It did not. Kurama looked down with an expression of alarm; he had no idea what to do when the baby cried. Hiei got up and walked to the kitchen to get a bottle. With Shiori's assistance, the formula was prepared in a few minutes, and Hiei presented the bottle to his son. The baby, however, declined to suck and instead bawled around the nipple. Hiei tried to entice him to eat once more, but again he refused to suckle. Confused, Hiei tried to offer the bottle once more, but Shiori placed a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps now is a good time to try your new chair," she suggested. Baffled, Hiei just looked at her. Kurama, having never seen the chair, had no idea what she was talking about. "Come on; I'll show you," she said, beckoning the demons and her husband towards the stairs.

Once they entered the nursery, Kurama saw the chair in question. Still unsure what his mother meant, he just watched. Shiori motioned for Hiei to come over. "Have a seat."

With perfect balance, Hiei once again slipped into the chair without causing it to rock. He felt awkward, ridiculous, and a bit cornered as his mate and the two humans looked at him. He was not used to sitting in the presence of ningen, and if he did choose to sit, it was always by a window or similar escape route. Kurama saw his mate's discomfort, took his stepfather's arm, and stepped back, pulling the taller man with him. With the only potential threat now under his fox's control, Hiei looked at Shiori. The wailing of the child in his arms was really getting to him and he wanted to make it stop, not so much to quell the noise as to comfort the small being whose life, literally, rested in his grasp.

"It's supposed to rock, Hiei," Shiori said, placing her hand on the arm of the chair to tip it forward. When she saw Hiei tense, as if to flit away, she withdrew her arm. "Just lean front and back," she whispered, finally realizing Hiei felt like a caged animal.

After a few moments of staring at the woman before him, Hiei allowed the chair to tip forward slightly and used his feet to push it back. The rocking was very subtle, almost imperceptible at first, but slowly it gained momentum. Hiei's keen ears noticed the difference in his son's wails immediately. Looking down, he saw the child was still crying, but the cries were softer and less distressed.

"Now try the bottle; just keep it very steady," Shiori coached. Hiei held the nipple to his son's lips once more, and to his surprise, the baby quieted and began to drink. The demon was careful to keep the baby and the bottle steady so the infant did not swallow extra air.

The soft smile that graced Hiei's lips surprised Hatanaka; only once had he ever seen the surly little demon so genuinely happy, and that was the night he had asked Kurama to accept his promise of fidelity, the night the picture that became their portrait had been taken. Hatanaka knew that he and his wife had chosen their gift wisely. His own father had given the same gift to Hatanaka and his late, first wife when Shuu-kun was born. He knew the demons did not yet understand the significance of the gesture, but like he had discovered those years ago, they would appreciate it in time.

With a smile of his own, the human slipped forward and placed his arms around Shiori. "We should go," he whispered. Shiori nodded and softly said goodbye to Hiei and her grandson. When she turned to bid her son farewell, she saw he was walking them to the door.

At the front door she stopped and looked at Kurama. "Have you had a chance to feed the baby yet, Shuuichi?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. "You should," she replied.

"I know, Mother. Hiei just enjoys doing it so much, I don't want to interfere," Kurama replied softly.

Shiori fixed him with a serious look. "He's your son, too, Shuuichi. You need to bond with him. It's unfair not to, for both of you," she said, but did not press the issue further. "Call if you need anything, Sweetheart," she whispered as she hugged him goodbye. Hatanaka gave him a good-natured pat on the shoulder and then followed Shiori out the door. Kurama waved as they left and closed the door with a sigh.

Slowly the fox made his way back up the stairs to check on his mate and child. Hiei was still enthralled with rocking and feeding his son. Kurama smiled, but did not interrupt. When the bottle was empty, the fire demon set it aside and turned the baby to burp him; he never slowed his rocking motion, and the baby leaned contentedly over his shoulder.

"Hiei, Love, do you need anything else for the baby?" Kurama asked quietly.

"A name," Hiei replied.

With a sigh, Kurama entered the room and leaned back against the doorframe. "I suppose we should pick a name for him," the kitsune agreed. "Any ideas?"

"Your mother brought us a book about names and what they mean in Ningenkai," Hiei responded, looking up at his mate. "But this child is a demon. How do demons name their young?"

Kurama shrugged. "It's different for each type of demon. I have no idea how Koorime or fire demons name their children. Kitsune usually adopt their own name once they gain enough power. Other demons name their young after places they have been or in honor of family or comrades, or in same cases they give names that reflect strength or ingenuity. I think for each demon it's a personal choice." Hiei just nodded.

"I believe some demons use a combination of the names of the parents," Kurama mused. His green eyes met Hiei's red ones for a moment.

Without expression and in a flat tone, Hiei said, "Like Kurahiei or Hieirama?"

Kurama stifled a chuckle. "Hieirama? Sounds like a strange carnival attraction; the Hiei-A-Rama. I think not."

Hiei smiled. "Shuuhiei?" he suggested jokingly.

"No, I think we'd all go crazy with anymore names that begin with 'Shuu-.' As it is, between my stepbrother and me, there are too many," Kurama said, also smiling.

"Quite right. I would like to give him a more substantive name than a mere combination of our names, anyway. Something that has a meaning of its own that he can carry with him in his own lifetime, but that still connects him to us," Hiei said.

"I didn't realize you had given it so much thought, Love," Kurama said softly.

"Whatever it is, he will carry it for his whole life. Let's not make it his first burden," Hiei said softly. Kurama nodded. Silently he went downstairs and retrieved the book Shiori had left for them. When he returned, he was paging through it.

"Well, let's start there. He's a combination of our blood and our energy, but he is his own being. He's also our first son, and he defies any laws of natural reproduction, so I guess we can consider him lucky and victorious. Ichigo? Ken'ichi? What about Ryuu?" Kurama suggested. Hiei shook his head.

"I'd rather not rely on ningen meaning for his name and select a name based on what kanji we wish to use," Hiei said.

Kurama closed the book and nodded. "That's a common human practice, too," he said. "Let's start with what we want to name to symbolize."

"It should symbolize a connection between us and a combination of us. Not just our blood and energy, but the bond we have and the feelings we share. He's a product of us, of our spirits," Hiei mused.

"Hm,. What about name derived from honshitsu or seizui?" Kurama suggested. "Or perhaps something that contains ai? Of course, it should probably be something simple; easy to call out as a warning in battle."

"I agree. We can think about it for a while. He needs a name, but it can wait a bit," Hiei said, his voice falling lower as the baby slipped into slumber. "I think now is time to rest."

Kurama smiled. Without a sound he mouthed the words, "I'm going to go then." Hiei nodded and Kurama left his mate and son alone. The kitsune went to his bedroom, changed, and climbed into bed. He was a little surprised when Hiei did not follow, and he fell asleep before the hiyoukai joined him.

Hiei finally laid the baby in its bassinet in the wee hours of the morning. Silently he left to go to his own bed. He was surprised at first to find Kurama sound asleep when he entered, but one look at the clock revealed that he had lost track of time again last night. Without disturbing his sleeping mate, Hiei slid under the covers and fell asleep, keeping himself just alert enough to hear any sounds from the nursery.

When Hiei woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see green eyes staring at him. Kurama was awake, but had not moved from under the blankets. The fox watched his mate lovingly as the demon awakened. Although Hiei was usually up first, the youkai had not slept the previous night and Kurama was careful not to wake him. Smiling, Hiei whispered, "Good morning, Fox."

"Kisuke," Kurama said.

"What?" Hiei asked, perplexed.

"Ki. Suke," Kurama repeated slowly. "Simple, short, and formed from 'ki,' meaning 'heart, mind, spirit, or feelings.'"

Hiei pondered a moment. "Kisuke," he said, trying out the potential name. "It might work."

Kurama leaned in and kissed him. "We can keep thinking about it; it's just an idea," the fox said before rolling over to get out of bed. A hiss caught Hiei's attention.

"Your shoulder still hurts?" the fire demon asked as Kurama sat up.

"Yes. It will be weak for a little bit yet, but it's better than it was yesterday," Kurama responded. Hiei arose and got his mate's robe for him. He was about to hold it out for Kurama to slip it on when a cry from the nursery caught his attention. Without hesitation, he laid Kurama's robe next to the fox and left to check the baby. Kurama smiled as he slowly put on his robe, forcing his stiff arm to cooperate.

By the time the kitsune went downstairs, Hiei had already prepared the child's breakfast and was feeding him in the kitchen. The baby decided he was more hungry than fussy and took the bottle with no argument. Wandering past his mate, Hiei entered the living room and sat in the chair. Left behind, Kurama followed and sat on the sofa, opposite his family.

"I like it," Hiei said.

"What?" Kurama replied.

"Kisuke. I think it's a good name for him." Looking down, Hiei addressed the baby, "Kisuke. Do you want that for a name?" The baby released the nipple in his mouth to coo and give Hiei a wide, toothless grin. "He likes it," Hiei said.

"Mother will be thrilled that her grandson has a name now," Kurama said, watching the two in the chair.

"Minamino Kisuke," Hiei said softly, watching the child resume its breakfast.

Shiori was, as Kurama predicted, ecstatic to hear that her grandbaby had his own name now. When Kurama called her and told her the name and how they had decided on it, she was enchanted. She insisted on coming over immediately, but Kurama suggested she waited until dinnertime. He pointed out that they needed to develop their own schedule with the baby, and constant company made that impossible. Shiori understood immediately; she had almost had to kick her own mother out on several occasions when Kurama was born, so she said she would see them another day and to call if they needed anything. Grateful that his mother understood and was not offended, Kurama thanked her and hung up the phone.

It was midafternoon when Kurama was reading a book on the sofa and Hiei was feeding the baby once more. For such a tiny creature, he ate quite a bit. Hiei had fed and changed him several times already. When Hiei looked up to say something to his mate, he realized Kurama had not yet held the infant since first picking it up in the laboratory, and not at all since he had found out it truly was his son.

"You should hold him," Hiei said.

Kurama looked up from his book. "What?" he asked. In response, Hiei arose and brought the baby to the sofa. Placing the now empty bottle on the coffee table, he leaned over and placed the child on the fox's lap. Kurama reached to support the baby that suddenly appeared in his grasp, but his stiff, weak right arm throbbed and began to shake.

"No, Hiei, don't let go!" Kurama said quickly. Hearing the tension in his mate's voice, Hiei kept his grip on the baby. "My arm isn't steady enough yet; it won't support him."

Hiei kept his position with the child in Kurama's lap as the fox tried to adjust the hold with his left arm, but the baby, feeling unheld and unburped, began to wail.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked in a rush, getting flustered.

"He wants to be held and burped," Hiei replied softly.

"I can't, Hiei. Not with my arm like this. Please," Kurama said, a frantic note creeping into his usually even voice. Slowly Hiei took the child from his mate's lap and began to pat the baby's back. In a few minutes a loud belch was heard and the baby settled immediately.

"Do you not wish to hold our son?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama as he resumed hi seat in the chair.

"When my arm has healed, Hiei," Kurama replied, not meeting the fire demon's gaze. Hiei nodded and kept any other comments to himself. After all, Kurama had not quite recovered from the bite and the venom yet.

When Shiori came to visit two days later, she was amazed at how much the infant had grown. Human babies grew incredibly fast at first, but this child dwarfed them. Already he was trying to sit and roll over, although he was not quite coordinated enough to do so yet. He still wriggled much more forcefully than a human infant of the same age. Shiori immediately took him into her arms and began speaking to him in a high pitched, almost comical tone, and repeating his name over and over to him. Every time her voice rose higher the baby would grin and gurgle his enjoyment. Hiei just watched as this normally pleasant woman dissolved into baby-speak and funny noises. He didn't mind, though. His son enjoyed it.

After playing with the baby for a while, Shiori noticed something was missing. "Where's Shuuichi?" she asked, looking around the living room.

"He's asleep," Hiei responded softly.

Shiori frowned. Her son was sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? Hiei saw her questioning expression. "He has been sleeping a lot. I think he's still suffering some effects from the spider venom. His arm is still shaky, too," the fire demon said.

"May I see him?" Shiori asked. Hiei nodded and grabbed the closest baby toy. When Shiori handed the infant to him, he began to move the toy in front of the child. Instantly a pudgy hand reached out to grab the toy. Hiei moved it away a few times before letting the baby finally catch it. While the game was also popular among humans, it served a purpose other than just enjoyment among demons. The child was learning hand-eye coordination and developing an instinct to hunt. But all that aside, whether he would admit it or not, Hiei just loved playing with his son.

Shiori knocked gently on the door to the master bedroom. When she received no answer, she opened it and stepped in. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off. Sticking out of a large bundle of blankets was a shock of red hair. She went to the side of the bed and gently shook the bundle. She was very surprised that it took a few tries to rouse her son. When he finally emerged from the blanket, Shiori was concerned to see that Kurama had bloodshot eyes and seemed dazed. "Shuuichi, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling to be at eye level with him.

"Mother?" Kurama asked groggily. "Mm fine," he mumbled and tried to slide back under the covers. Shiori would not let him, though.

"You are not fine. Get up," she said, her voice laden with concern. When she got only an incomprehensible mumble from under the covers in response, she stood and pulled back the blankets to expose her son's head. "Get up now or I am taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Mother," Kurama replied, pulling the blankets back up, but Shiori was not ready to admit defeat. With a sharp tug, she pulled the blankets off her son completely. Luckily, he was wearing pajamas.

"Mother! It's cold!" Kurama said, sitting up to grab for the blankets with his left hand. Shiori stopped him.

"You'll warm up if you get out of bed and move around, Shuuichi. Now come downstairs and I'll make some lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Kurama replied, but he sat up anyway. Shiori couldn't help but notice he had lost weight.

"When did you eat last?" she asked, feeling his forehead with her wrist to see if he had a fever. He just shrugged. Sighing, Shiori took his hands and pulled him into a standing position. Kurama winced as his right arm moved, but he did not complain. The pain was barely noticeable anymore; it had healed quite well. He just chose not to admit it was well yet.

When Shiori and Kurama came down the stairs and went into the kitchen, Hiei watched from the living room. He knew Kurama was taking an exceptionally long time to heal, but he did not push his mate. Kurama seemed lethargic over the past two days and he wanted to let the fox sleep and regain his energy. When he saw Shiori start making lunch he suddenly had a thought. When had Kurama eaten last? Hiei had forgotten a few meals as he tended the baby, but he didn't know if Kurama had eaten or not. Getting up, he gathered up his son and entered the kitchen.

Shiori quickly finished making lunch and placed a plate in front of each demon. Kurama began to toy with his food, taking only small nibbles from time to time. Hiei, on the other hand, began to eat right away, only to find his meal interrupted as the squirming child in his lap began to twist around. Shiori smiled when she saw him constantly abandoning his food to adjust the infant, only to have to repeat the procedure as soon as he tried to eat again.

"You need a high chair," Shiori said, taking the infant into her own arms. "He's much more advanced than a human baby his age, so you'll need to get one earlier than I had thought. We can go get it today if you want." Hiei nodded as he ate, but Kurama just shrugged. "Shuuichi? Are you alright?" Shiori asked again.

"I'm fine. I'm just sleeping off the venom," Kurama responded softly. "I'm afraid it leaves me with little appetite."

"Well, just eat a few more bites, Sweetheart," Shiori asked and watched as her son complied.

After their meal, Kurama got up and went into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, he soon leaned to the side, sound asleep once more. Shiori looked at him, concerned at his tiredness, but Hiei assured her it was a reaction to the venom's lingering effects. He reminded her that last time it took four days for Kurama to wake up at all, and she was somewhat mollified with his response. Tucking a blanket around his mate, Hiei got his son ready to go and waited by the door for Shiori. When she looked at him with a questioning gaze, he simply stated, "You said we needed a high chair, whatever that is."

"But Shuuichi?" Shiori asked.

"He'll still be asleep when we get back," Hiei said and left. Shiori was uncomfortable leaving her son asleep on the sofa like that, so she took a moment to fish a paper and pen out of her purse. Leaving a note on the table in front of him, Shiori kissed Kurama's forehead and slipped out the door.

When they returned with the high chair, and a few other things, Kurama was still sleeping on the sofa. Settling the baby with Shiori, Hiei roused his mate and led him to the bedroom to finish his nap. By the time Shiori went home, Kurama had not yet awakened.

The next day the fox was awake with the morning's first light. He had more energy than he had in days, and when he rolled over to greet his mate, he was a little surprised that the fire demon was not in the bed. That half of the bed looked completely undisturbed. Getting up and slipping on his robe, Kurama walked down the hallway.

He paused in the doorway to the nursery. Kisuke was in his bassinet, cooing and gurgling happily. The baby had his feet in the air, pointing to the ceiling and was happily pursuing his own toes with his small hands. Kurama smiled as he watched, but when his gaze shifted to the rocking chair, his smile faltered. Hiei was sitting upright, his head leaned to the side, asleep in the chair. He had never gone to bed the night before. With a soft sigh, Kurama left the nursery and went downstairs to make breakfast.

As he placed the food on the table, the kitsune realized he wasn't hungry. He heard no new noise from upstairs, so he knew Hiei was still asleep. Pulling some foil out of the drawer, he covered the food to keep it warm and went into the backyard to stretch and do some exercise. After four days of mostly sleeping, he felt that he just needed to move and get some life back into his body. He was still outside when Hiei woke up.

Hiei had quickly gathered Kisuke and descended to the kitchen, intent upon preparing a bottle for his son. He was surprised to find breakfast made and waiting for him. He mixed the formula and fed the baby first, then set the child in the high chair to eat his own food. Looking out the window, he saw Kurama finish stretching and begin his exercises, jumping onto the boughs of the trees above him and taking out his rose. The rest of his activities took him higher into the treetops and out of Hiei's line of vision. Hiei would have gone out to join his mate, but a new and unpleasant aroma from the high chair indicated that Kisuke needed to be changed. After changing the diaper, Hiei got sidetracked playing with his son and never did join Kurama in the yard.

Several days passed in this manner. Kurama would awaken, make breakfast and go outside, leaving the food untouched and covered for Hiei. Hiei would tend the baby and spend most of his time with Kisuke. The mates tried to speak and interact, but even a whimper from the child claimed Hiei's undivided attention and left Kurama talking to himself. Although deep down Kurama loved his new son, he couldn't help but feel his joy dampened by a growing resentment.

Kurama's frustration was compounded by his lack of interaction with the baby. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a parent, or even if he wanted to be a parent. But he had already decided he had no choice. If he offered to take the infant from Hiei, the fire demon would refuse and insist he was fine holding the baby. On the rare occasion Kurama tried to pick up the baby from his high chair or bassinet, Hiei would intervene and either tell the fox it was naptime or mealtime or learningtime, which usually meant playtime. When Hiei was holding the child or playing with him, he tended to ignore Kurama completely. Being uncertain, Kurama allowed Hiei to dictate the child's schedule and faded into the background, alone.

After five days of this, Kurama had enough. He felt selfish, but he wanted his mate all to himself once more, if only for an evening. Carefully he constructed his plan. When he finished making breakfast, he went out to the grocery store instead of the back yard and began preparing for his grand scheme.

As usual Hiei played with the baby and continued to teach him to reach and grasp things. Although he could not yet sit up, the precocious infant could follow every movement of the toys Hiei held with his keen eyes. Kisuke still grabbed for the toys when they were far out of his reach; he had no sense of depth perception yet, but his coordination was improving greatly. When Hiei took the baby into the backyard to look at things farther away, like birds, trees, and clouds, Kurama slipped in the front door and began preparing dinner.

As the sun was setting, Kurama heard Hiei enter the kitchen through the back door behind him. The fire demon was surprised to find the fox cooking; usually he missed Kurama in the kitchen. Kurama also seemed to be cooking a lot of food; the smells made Hiei's stomach grumble.

"Hiei, Love, could you feed Kisuke and put him to bed a little early tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, Fox. Why?" Hiei countered.

"I just thought we could spend some time together," Kurama replied, looking over his shoulder and throwing Hiei a wanton, feral look. The fire demon smiled and began to prepare a bottle right away. Within an hour the baby was fed, changed, and tucked into his bassinet for the night. Within an hour and ten minutes, the demons were sitting down to a fancy dinner and feeding each other the steak and vegetables Kurama had prepared.

After dinner, both demons left the kitchen to go to their bedroom. The plates could wait; they'd clean them in the morning. Passing by their bed, they made their way to the bathroom. Hiei stripped his mate slowly, revealing the fox's pale flesh inch by inch. After turning on the shower, Kurama returned the favor, peeling Hiei's clothing off his petite frame to reveal the treasure beneath. Completely naked, the demons entered the shower together.

Hiei sighed as Kurama lathered up the bath pouf and began to run it over his skin gently, in small, circular motions. The heat of the water and the soft, repetitive rubbing relaxed him and he unconsciously leaned into his mate's touch. When the fire demon was clean, he took the pouf from his lover, poured more soap onto it, and began to bathe the fox. Kurama closed his eyes, allowing Hiei's touch to transport him to another level of contentment, one he had missed sorely over the past week and a half. When both demons were washed, they exited the shower and wrapped towels around each other, pausing only to kiss a few times. The towels did not last long however; both fell to the floor, forgotten, en route to the bed.

Kurama laid his mate back onto the mattress gently, one hand behind Hiei's lower back, and the other cupping the fire demon's cheek. Leaning in, the kitsune claimed Hiei's lips as his hands began to massage and explore. The hand on the fire demon's cheek slid lower, caressing his neck and then crept upwards, reaching behind his head as the hand behind his back slipped down to squeeze his tush, pulling his whole body closer to that of his taller mate. Kurama pressed his body down onto Hiei's, rubbing their still moist skin together and causing both to break their kiss to moan in pleasure.

Hiei reached out and wrapped his arms around his mate, trying to draw him even closer, even though they were already pressed tightly together. The fire demon wanted this, and badly. He had been taking care of a new baby alone while his mate recovered. He had felt as if Kurama no longer desired him over the past few days, but now, in this heated moment, his mate's unwavering love and lust crashed over him, igniting his own passion and bringing him a pleasure he only found in their joining; a pleasure not only of the body, but of the mind and spirit as well. Pulling harder, he tried to press into Kurama more.

Kurama felt his mate's urgent need and quickly answered it with kisses and licks, sampling the skin on Hiei's neck as he trailed his tongue down to the junction of Hiei's neck and shoulder, to the place he had bitten to claim Hiei as his mate. The hiyoukai gasped as he felt hot breath on the delicate skin there; only the touch of one's mate on the site of the bite would ignite such lust and pleasure. Licking his lips, Kurama began to suckle the area gently, wanting to prolong their bliss.

Hiei bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. Deep in his chest a rumbling started; he was beginning to purr. Kurama smiled, recalling Hiei's vehement denial, his insistence he made no such noise. The fox loved to hear his mate purr, though. He knew he was the only one who could draw this sound from the taciturn demon, and he reveled in it as if it were a victory hymn.

Pressing his lips to Hiei's once more, Kurama reached under the pillow to find the lube he had hidden there earlier in the day. He had purchased it at the store that afternoon, but he had added several plant extracts to it that would increase both of their pleasure. After the long abstinence, he wanted their night together to be amazing.

Hiei moaned aloud when he felt the first finger groping and prodding at his entrance. He wriggled and squirmed trying to prolong the contact, but Kurama teased him, flickering his long finger against Hiei's sensitive skin and then withdrawing it. Although the fox only tormented his mate with this pleasure for a few minutes, Hiei let out a deep whine that signaled to Kurama he needed more. Adding a second finger, Kurama quickly gave him what he needed.

The lubricant Kurama was using had a fresh scent to it. Hiei noticed it the moment the kitsune had opened the tube. The grassy, earthy aroma told the hiyoukai that his mate had added something and Hiei trusted that the extra ingredients would heighten their passion. As soon as Kurama's finger entered him, he knew this was the case. His body was tingling, begging for more. He wanted Kurama inside of him. It wasn't merely a physical joining he craved; he wanted all of Kurama inside him, the fox's breath, the fox's body, his spirit, his very essence. Writhing in pleasure, the sweaty fire demon gasped, "Kurama, please!"

Kurama smirked. He wanted his mate to beg a little, to demand his attention and his touch. He had planned to hold out longer, but Hiei, in desperation, took drastic measures. Sitting up suddenly, the demon crushed his lips against the base of Kurama's neck, over his mating bite. Kurama cried out in sheer ecstasy and leaned forward, allowing Hiei to draw him down and melding against his mate. When Kurama could see straight again, he heard Hiei panting heavily in his ear, the hot, moist breath titillating the skin of his neck. "Please, Fox," came the raggedly gasped words. Kurama had no desire to delay any longer.

In one swift movement, the kitsune encased himself in his lover's body. Both mates froze as a wave of pleasure, both physical and spiritual crashed over them. Slowly the fox began to move, grinding his hips into Hiei's before pulling back and thrusting forward once more.

Hiei gasped and clutched at his mate's strong back, leaving trails of glistening red in the wake of his fingernails. They were not open wounds; they were just damaged enough to well up with little red dots and they would be healed within an hour. Their sting, however, aroused Kurama to new heights, and his pace quickly changed to bring them both more pleasure. Hiei could barely draw a breath as his mate slammed into him, growling ferally and thoroughly claiming his small body.

Both demons had impressive endurance, but after their time without loving each other, both wanted to climax, so they did not prolong their lovemaking anymore. Stepping up the pace, Kurama drove forward, pushing them both towards the edge of their physical limits, towards the blissful release both needed so badly. They were so close to their peak as their breaths became one and their bodies yielded to each other.

A wailing cry cut through the air. Kurama barely noticed it in his heated passion, but Hiei jumped. Kisuke was bawling in the nursery. Without warning, Hiei pushed Kurama away. In his lusty state, he pushed harder than he realized and the kitsune slid out of his mate and tumbled to the side and off the bed. Without hesitation, Hiei grabbed his robe and hurried from the room to check on his son.

Kurama slid back into the bed slowly. His body ached, screamed for release. He needed his mate under him, loving him now. His heart pounded in his chest as he drew a few ragged breaths. Pulling up the blankets, he realized his whole body was shaking, quivering just this side of paradise. Covering himself, he closed his eyes to wait. Hiei would be back soon and they could continue. Perhaps they would be able to even start again and rebuild the fire that had been burning in them not thirty seconds before. Breathing deeply, the fox pressed the side of his face into the pillow and tried to ignore the demands of his groin. 'Breathe,' he thought to himself. 'Just breathe deeply until Hiei comes back.' Deeper in his mind another voice spoke with a sultry, sensual voice, 'And then make him pay for that in screamed pleas for raw pleasure.' Kurama had to silence that part of himself, though. The voice alone was enough to make him start shaking again. Taking deep breaths, Kurama forced himself to calm down as he waited.

Hiei entered the nursery to find Kisuke awake and grinning at him. He checked the baby's diaper and found it clean. Apparently the infant just wanted attention. Perhaps he had felt his fathers' energy flaring and wanted to be noticed. Shaking his head, Hiei turned to leave, but the baby cried out again. Kisuke would not be ignored. "Fine," Hiei said. "Just for a few minutes." He picked up the baby and sat in the rocking chair. His body had calmed almost immediately upon entering the nursery, so he had far less trouble than his mate was experiencing. But once again, he lost track of time.

Kurama lay in the bed willing Hiei to return until finally, somehow, his body began to relax. As the pain and tension seeped from him, sleep crept up and claimed him. He didn't realize he was falling asleep; he just kept wondering where his mate was.

When Kurama woke up the next morning, Hiei was still missing. Getting out of bed slowly, the fox made his way to the bathroom to bathe alone. He felt abandoned. The events of the previous night grated on him, enraging his anger as the feeling of resentment flared in his heart. He missed the way it was.

When Kurama got out of the shower he got dressed for the day. He doubted he and his mate would be going back to bed any time soon. Leaving the bedroom he walked down the hallway towards the nursery.

Hiei was still rocking in the chair with Kisuke asleep in his arms when Kurama stopped in the door. Looking up, the hiyoukai was surprised to see his mate dressed. "Kurama?" he asked quietly.

"I'll make breakfast," the kitsune said dourly as he turned and left. Hiei arose and followed him downstairs.

"I didn't realize it was so late; I'm sorry, Fox," Hiei said softly, careful not wake the baby.

"Go shower, Hiei," Kurama said coldly, not looking at his lover as he pulled out a pan and began to melt butter in it.

"What?" Hiei said, confused by Kurama's response.

"Shower. You smell like our joining. Do you want the baby associating that scent with you?" Kurama replied, cracking eggs and dropping them into the pan.

"Fox, what's the matter with you?" Hiei hissed, keeping his voice down to avoid disturbing his son.

"The matter?" Kurama asked, turning to face his mote. "Nothing is the matter, Hiei. Everything's great as long as the baby doesn't cry. I just think you should try to not smell like sweat and sex when you hold him," Kurama spat.

"Fox, keep your voice down," Hiei said as Kisuke started to stir. Bouncing his arms, he tried to soothe the child. Kurama turned away.

"Why are you acting like this?" Hiei asked when the baby had finally settled.

Kurama turned to his mate, his green eyes narrowed. "Why? Why am I outside alone every day working out? Why do I start speaking to my mate and end up talking to myself? Why do I prepare a special night for us only to have you push me off the bed in the middle of making love because that," he gestured at the infant, "Decided to throw a tantrum?"

"Kurama, we shouldn't discuss our love life in front of our..." Hiei began.

"What love life? We used to make love all the time. We could run around naked and take each other anywhere and any way we wanted. I used to be able to claim your full attention and you would beg me for more. Did I ever disappoint you?" Kurama began.

"Fox, we have a child now," Hiei said.

"No, Hiei. YOU have a child! I have a hole where my mate used to be!" Kurama said vehemently. The kitsune had raised his voice in anger, something he had never done to his mate before. Hiei was hurt and defensive, and responded the only way he knew how.

"If you bothered to try, you'd have a son, too," he seethed.

"Like you could bear to let him out of your arms for one minute. You've let my mother hold him. You've let Hatanaka hold him. Me? Hell no. Every time I reach for him you just whisk him away. You've taken him, and you, right out of my life! I'm lonely, Hiei! I miss you!" Kurama said in a much louder voice.

"Miss me? I'm right here. Maybe the three of us could spend time together, but no! You've got to hold onto your damn kitsune pride. You can't share anything that you value. I'm not some trinket you can lock away from the rest of the world, Kurama. If you can't handle the fact that I want to spend my time with my son, then just get out of my way!" Hiei shouted. Kurama just stared at him for a moment.

Kisuke had awakened to the rising voices of his fathers and chose that moment to let out a bellow of his own. Hiei turned to the side and looked down to check on his son. Looking at his child, he felt his anger melt away, and guilt rise to take its place. He was out of line and he knew it. "Fox, I..." he began softly, looking up. When he raised his gaze, the kitchen was empty.

Shiori was cleaning up after breakfast when there was a knock on her door. She answered it to find the last person she expected.

"Can I come in?" Kurama asked in a broken voice. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and his expression was utterly dejected. Shiori nodded and stepped aside.

"Shuuichi? What happened?" she asked gingerly.

Kurama looked at the floor. "We, Hiei and I, we're... not getting along right now. Can I... perhaps... stay..."

Shiori gathered him into a hug. She felt him shudder as she wrapped her arms around him. "Stay as long as you need to, my son," she crooned as she stroked his red hair.

--

A/N - Yes, I am a total geek who went looking up real names for this story. The meanings I used in the chapter come from www(dot)behindthename(dot)com(slash)nmc(slash)jap(dot)html

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!!


	14. Resolution

After a few seconds, Hiei realized smoke was billowing out of the pan on the stove. Walking forward, he numbly turned off the burner. Slowly he looked around the room, as if to confirm his mate was gone. He was. A sniffle from his arms made Hiei look down.

Kisuke looked up at him with wide eyes. The baby had stopped crying, but his pudgy little face did not have a happy expression. His eyes were not as expressive as either of his father's eyes were; they had not yet changed from blue to his true eye color, but shimmering tears were welling up in them, demonstrating his displeasure. He didn't know what was wrong, just that something was not right.

Hiei gently bounced the baby, but he was not as energetic as he was a few minutes ago. In his mind he kept reflecting upon what he had done. He had sent his mate away with harsh words. Meandering out of the kitchen, Hiei began to walk aimlessly around the house, bouncing away to keep his son quiet and wondering what to do next and where Kurama had gone. He could use the Jagan to find his mate, but after their argument he knew Kurama would object. Not wanting to anger his lover further, he just walked as the regret settled in his heart.

A few blocks away, Shiori sat her son at the kitchen table. "Shuuichi, what happened?" she asked, sitting across the table from him.

"Hiei and I had a fight," Kurama replied.

"Everyone has fights, Sweetheart," Shiori consoled him. Kurama shook his head.

"It's not just one argument. Hiei had been spending every waking moment with Kisuke. He greets the baby first thing in the morning. He pampers and feeds the child all day long. He's too busy to talk or spar or even take a meal with me. At night he stays in the nursery until I've gone to sleep. We never see each other anymore. Last night he pushed me away while we were..." Kurama fell silent and averted his gaze. Shiori understood.

"Go on," she urged softly.

"He has no time for me at all anymore; I've been replaced. This morning he told me that if I can't handle that, I should get out of his way. So I did, and I'm here," Kurama concluded.

Shiori thought about what her son had said and frowned. "Shuuichi, how much time have you spent with your son?" she asked.

"What? None, really. Hiei has him all the time. Hiei feeds him and changes him. He holds the baby, plays with the baby, puts the baby to bed. I'm just... in the way," Kurama responded sullenly. Shiori looked at her son with a critical eye.

"Sweetie, I know it's tough for you right now. I want to tell you some things you probably never knew," she began. "Shortly after you were born, your father and I had a tough time adjusting. He felt very much like you do now. There was a big difference, though." Kurama looked up at his mother. "He was always there to help me with you. He shared the feeding and diaper duties. He played with you. He wanted to be the best father he could. And you know what?" Kurama shook his head. "That helped me so much.

"Hiei is trying very hard to be a good father, but he's doing it alone. I'm sure he misses you, too. But Shuuichi, first he had to take care of a new baby and a sick mate. Now he has a new baby and an angry mate. Think of what he's going through."

"But, Mother, he only wants to spend time with the baby. I prepared a special dinner last night. I made it romantic and planned the whole night for us. Then Kisuke cried and I was pushed aside. I feel invisible," Kurama said.

Shiori sighed. "I'll admit, every time I was over there, Hiei was more interested in the baby. But that's what happens when you have a son, when you admit to yourself that you have a son. Shuuichi," Shiori paused until Kurama looked her in the eyes. "You have to get to know your son. You're missing so much."

Kurama let his gaze fall. "I know, but it hurts when Hiei passes me by for the child," he mumbled.

Shiori smiled. "I know, Sweetie. But please remember this, even if you remember nothing else from this conversation. Never make him choose. Never try to force Hiei to choose between you and the baby. There is no answer to that dilemma, and I guarantee you will not want the outcome," she said in a serious voice. Kurama looked up and saw the look in her eyes and nodded.

"I understand that now," he said.

"Good. I don't want to nag you, so I'll keep my mouth shut for now. Did you want to do anything in particular?" Shiori asked.

"How's your garden?" Kurama responded, glad for a change of subject.

"In dire need of my son's green thumb," the woman replied with a smile. Together they arose and went to the backyard, and Kurama spent the rest of the day with the plants, using his ki to restore the once-beautiful garden to its former splendor. Every time he used his energy, though, he was reminded of the part of himself he had just walked away from; correction, the parts. He realized as he was digging in the dirt that he did consider Kisuke a part of him, too. Although he was still hurt, he hoped that the demons could work through this problem and return to normal.

Hiei placed Kisuke in the stroller and wheeled it out back. Leaving the infant in the shade of a tall tree, the hiyoukai tossed his shirt aside and took out his katana. In a flash he was off, flitting around the backyard faster than the eye could see. A shrill cry interrupted his training, though.

Kisuke saw his father disappear. Since his young eyes could not follow Hiei's superhuman movement, he thought he was alone and began to wail. The fire demon stopped beside him and the baby quieted.

Raising an eyebrow, Hiei took off again, only to stop when another scream tore through the peaceful yard. Approaching the baby, the demon watched his son gurgle and coo at the attention. "I think Kurama is right; you are an attention hog," Hiei said softly, kneeling next to the stroller. Thinking about the past few days, he realized he had not been out of Kisuke's line of vision when the baby was awake. Even when the infant slept, Hiei had been only a few feet away most of the time. Pondering this, Hiei released the brake on the stroller and took the baby back into the house and into the living room. Resetting the brake, he left the child in the stroller as he picked up the first of the child-rearing books Shiori had gotten for them, books that had sat untouched on the bookshelf until now. Sitting on the sofa, in plain sight of the baby, Hiei opened the cover and began to read.

As Shiori put the last plate from dinner into the dishwasher, she looked out into the living room. Her husband had been only a little surprised to find Kurama in the house when he got home from work. The man had changed a lot from the day he had kicked his stepson out for being in love with a man, and with no prompting from his wife, he had readily offered the redhead a place to stay for as long and as often as he needed. As Shiori cleaned up the kitchen and Shuu-kun went upstairs to finish the last of his homework, Hatanaka had asked Kurama into the living room to talk.

"Shuuichi, I know what you're feeling right now," the human said. Kurama looked up at him, curious. "My late wife and I went through similar problems when Shuu-kun was born. But it was a little different. She got very depressed after he was born. Later we realized that post-partum depression is far more common than you would think, but at the time we just kept telling everyone how happy we were and how wonderful everything was. I mean that's what people expect you to say. I love my son. I have loved him since before he was born. But once he came along, there was not a day that passed that I didn't wish I could go back in time and get my wife from before. I missed her so much. I spent so much time trying to take care of her, that I missed some very important time with Shuu-kun. Once you miss that, you can never go back."

"What would you do if you could go back?" Kurama asked. "If you could go back as far as you wanted, when would you go and what would you do differently?"

Hatanaka thought for a moment. "I would change only one thing about our lives then and since," he said. Kurama waited patiently for him to finish. "I would get help sooner. I would never change our lives before the baby, and I certainly would never change the baby. Everything I have is Shuu-kun now, and every day I am thankful for him. But it took us months to admit we had a problem find someone to help us through it. I would start right away. Children can be a blessing, or they can destroy your family. But it's up to you. Kisuke didn't ask to be born. He didn't ask to come between you. All he needs is a chance, Shuuichi." Kurama nodded. His mother and stepfather had given him a lot to think about today.

"Well, look at the time," Hatanaka said suddenly. "It's about time for bed! If you'll excuse me, Shuuichi. I won't make the same mistake twice; I'm taking every minute I have now." With that the older man arose and joined his wife in the kitchen. With a few whispered words, he took her hand and they headed towards the stairs. Shiori stopped before they got there, though.

"Shuuichi? Your room is as you left it; we keep it as a guest room now. There are clean sheets on the bed already, and I'm sure Shuu-kun has some pajamas he's willing to part with for the night. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," Kurama replied with a smile. "I'll be fine. Good night." With that the kitsune arose to go to bed, as well.

As Hatanaka turned to go upstairs, Shiori stopped short. "Oh! I forgot to put the leftovers in the fridge! I'll be right up, Darling," she said. Hatanaka smiled and released her hand then ascended the stairs to await her in their room. Alone downstairs, Shiori quickly put the leftovers away, turned off all the lights, and made her way back to the steps. She was almost there when she heard a soft knock at the door. Wondering who would be visiting so late, she opened the door.

She was very surprised to find Hiei on her doorstep with a sleeping baby in his arms. The hiyoukai looked at her with a face carefully devoid of expression, but Shiori could see the concern in his eyes.

"Is Kurama here?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, he is," Shiori responded.

"May I speak to him?"

Shiori glanced upstairs and slipped outside, pulling the door closed behind her. "Now is not a good time, Hiei. He's just gone to bed. Whatever happened between you, he's pretty shaken up over it," she said. Hiei looked down at the ground.

"I was cruel. I said things that were unfair. I wanted to apologize," he murmured, wanting to explain himself to Shiori but not knowing why.

"I know. And I know things have been rough lately," Shiori said. "For both of you." Hiei looked up at her.

"I know you've had your hands full, too. I think you two need to communicate with each other, and I know Shuuichi needs to spend time with his son," she said kindly.

"And I need to spend time with my mate," Hiei concluded. Shiori just smiled. "I read some of the books regarding child care that you brought, and perhaps we could start over. All three of us."

"That would be wonderful, Hiei. I want it to work out for you," Shiori said. "But for right now, I think Shuuichi needs some time to himself. I think maybe you do, too. I'm sure he'll come home when he's ready, but I will not rush him. He needs to adjust and be prepared for the changes that are happening." Hiei nodded. "When you two are ready to talk, call me. I can take Kisuke for a little while, even a few days if it will help. I know you don't want to part with him at all, but I promise you'll get him back."

As the human turned to re-enter her house, Hiei spoke once more. "Shiori?" She turned to look at him. "When Kurama leaves to come home, call me and tell me? And I might...take you up on that offer."

Shiori smiled and nodded. "Good night, Hiei." With that, she went inside, closed and locked the door, and went upstairs to bed. Hatanaka was waiting for her.

"Was that Hiei?" he asked as she closed their bedroom door.

"You heard us?" Shiori said, amazed.

Hatanaka shook his head. "I heard a knock and then you stepped outside and closed the door. I know you wouldn't go outside with a stranger this time of night. Besides, I had a feeling he would come by tonight looking for Shuuichi."

Shiori nodded as she climbed into bed. "There may be hope for them yet," she said light heartedly as her husband wrapped her into a hug with one arm and turned off the light with the other.

Kurama lay in his bed. He had felt his mate's ki very close, but then it left. He knew Hiei had not used the Jagan to find him; he would have felt it. But as he lay he wondered about his life right now. He missed his mate. Except for when he was ill or incapacitated, he had not slept apart from Hiei since before they had mated, barring the time Hiei had slept on the windowsill when the Hatanakas had stayed at the demons' home. Kurama smiled weakly at the memory. He felt very alone and very small right now, like he was only half of himself. He missed his family. Kurama stopped and thought about that last feeling. He missed them. Both of them. Curling into a ball under the covers, he willed himself to stop thinking altogether and gave himself up to sleep. He'd worry about it again in the morning.

In their home, Hiei put the baby to bed. He had picked up a small radio/cd player for the nursery and he put on soft music to keep the child from getting lonely. He placed a toy with his scent on it in the bassinet and kissed his son goodnight. Leaving the door open a crack, he stepped outside and waited to see what would happen. Kisuke fussed a little, but the soft music and relative darkness won him over and he fell asleep quickly.

Once the baby was sleeping, Hiei made his way to the master bedroom. Stepping in he looked at the bed. Walking past it, he sat on the windowsill and settled himself for the night. Dozing lightly, alert for any sound from the nursery or any flare of youki from the direction of the Hatanaka family's home, he waited for night to pass.

The next two days passed slowly for both demon mates. Kurama was not yet ready to face his lover and child. The things his mother and stepfather had said to him were still too fresh in his mind. And over the course of his stay with his mother's family, he had come to a few conclusions himself. He resented his son. He could admit that to himself now. But deep under the jealousy was guilt. He felt guilty for resenting the baby. His mother's warning about not making Hiei choose and Hatanaka's observation that Kisuke was not interfering intentionally added to both feelings. He hated having to share his mate. But as the hours passed, he realized he missed Hiei and the child.

Shiori did not say another word to her son about his situation for most of his stay. She avoided the subject and kept things light-hearted around him. She could see the shadow of his thoughts reflected in his eyes, and that shadow grew darker every hour.

Back in their home, Hiei was working on a new schedule with Kisuke. Slowly he began leaving the room, just for a few minutes at a time, and then returning. He wanted the infant to know he would always return. It started working, and soon the baby did not fuss as Hiei left the room. Using the books, the fire demon employed a few other tactics to make sure his son felt secure and loved, but was not totally dominating his time. Over the course of two days Hiei felt he had made real progress in making time for his mate. Now if only said mate were present to share that time...

On the second day, a dreary, rainy day, Hiei made a discovery that amazed him. He was able to tell the difference between Kisuke's cries. What was originally an indistinguishable wail changed into several very different noises. When the baby shrieked at the top of his lungs, he was desperate for companionship because he was scared. A soft "woo woo" cry meant he was hungry. When he wrinkled up his nose and made an "eeeeeee" cry, he needed to be changed. Most importantly, Hiei realized that when he made "wa wa wa" noises, as if he were trying to speak, he did not want attention. He only fussed to hear himself, like a child speaking to its toys. Shaking his head, Hiei marveled at his son and at the accuracy of the ningen who had written the books Shiori had brought.

Late afternoon on the third day, Kurama had to cut his gardening short as the dismal skies opened and rain began to fall. Standing under the overhang by the door, the kitsune watched the freshly turned flower beds soak up the drops of water as the rain came down more and more heavily. Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, the fox opened his senses and listened to the plants around him. They drank eagerly, thankful for the fresh soil and water. Kurama stretched his senses further, opening up to the world outside their yard to hear the trees and shrubs. Plants were always so content when it rained.

As he listened, Kurama felt Hiei's ki in their home a few blocks away. After trying to forget their problems and block it from his mind, the flash of ki felt was like a knife in his heart. Seeking the calmness that his plants enjoyed, Kurama stepped out from under the shelter of the roof and turned his face towards the skies, letting the cool water fall on him. Each drop seemed to wash away the tension, guilt, resentment, and anger he had bottled up inside.

"It looks beautiful, Shuuichi. You always save my garden when I'm sure it's past the point of no return," Shiori said, stepping out under the eaves. When her son turned to face her, she wasn't sure what she saw. The rain was washing down his face, collecting in small rivulets that trickled down either side of his sad smile. She couldn't tell if he was crying or if the liquid was only rain, but before she had a chance to say anything, her son spoke.

"I think I understand now," he said softly.

Shiori did not ask what he understood. She just smiled and said, "Are you going today?" Kurama nodded and Shiori stepped out into the rain to hug him.

The rain, while heavy at first, was short lived. Within fifteen minutes the sun had come out once more and the ground was drying nicely. Within an hour, Kurama was ready to head home. Shiori hugged him goodbye and watched as he walked down the driveway and turned onto the sidewalk. Going to the kitchen, she immediately picked up the phone.

When a deep voice answered the call, she said, "He's on his way home."

Hiei voice came over the line, "Could you watch Kisuke for a while? Maybe two days?" Shiori readily agreed and told Hiei to take his time reconnecting with her son. Within seconds after she hung up, Hiei was at the door. He had already packed a little bag for the baby and had only to get the child and the bag and flit to the nearby house. After giving Shiori an account of the schedule he had worked out, as well as a written copy, and kissing the child goodbye, he flitted home to arrive before his mate. Hiei had concealed his ki the entire time, hoping Kurama was too distracted to notice his passage. The fox was.

As Kurama walked, the doubts and fears resurfaced in his mind. Wondering what he would say to his mate, he paused at the step to his house. Turning, he sat on the step and let his thoughts turn darker. After all, he was the one who had left. He had taken off rather than try to work with Hiei to find a solution. He was returning to a mate he had abandoned and a child he had neglected. Perhaps returning was not a good idea. Maybe Hiei was happier to be rid of him and have all day to dote on the baby.

As he was considering taking off and living in the forest as a fox, Kurama remembered something his mother and stepfather had told him. Shiori was grateful to have her husband's help when he was born. Hatanaka reminded him that Hiei was dealing with parenthood alone, and that he, Kurama, was in control of whether or not the baby ruined his marriage. The fox was so caught up in his conundrum, he did not notice the crimson eyes that peeked out the window to see what was taking him so long to enter the house.

Hiei watched his mate with regret and guilt. Kurama sat on the step, his shoulders already hunched in defeat. The hiyoukai was immediately guilt ridden for putting his mate through this pain. He had forgotten how precious his fox was to him. Determined to make it up to his lover, the demon left the window and quickly continued his preparations.

Finally Kurama reached a decision. He had to give it a try. He loved his mate, and yes, also his son, too much to walk away twice. He never should have walked away once. Standing up wearily, he turned and took his keys out of his pocket. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself as he unlocked the door and opened it.

The first thing that Kurama's senses registered was the smell. The aromas of fresh roses and gently scented candles reached his nose. He recognized the scent of the candles; he had made them. The store-bought candles in Ningenkai were too perfumey and too strong; the poor substitutes for floral aromas gave him a headache and offended his senses. He had made some candles with extracts from plants from both the human world and the demon world. He had even managed to procure some fraililly from the spirit world, through illegal means, of course, as the plant was prohibited in all forms outside of Reikai. That was the soft, tender scent in the air now, gently graced by the aroma of the roses.

The next thing Kurama noticed, a fraction of a second later, were the rose petals. There were bright, red petals on the floor around his feet. Looking to his left, he saw the petals continued up the stairs, forming a trail. His weariness slowly faded as curiosity took its place. Closing and locking the door behind him, Kurama toed off his shoes, dropped his keys and followed the trail.

At the top of the stairs the trail continued to the right, following the hallway to the door of the master bedroom. Slowly making his way along the petal-laden hall, Kurama paused to peek into the nursery. The room was empty, but the scent of the baby was fresh; he had not been gone long. With a sigh, Kurama turned and continued his journey towards the bedroom.

The door to the demons' bedchamber was slightly ajar, and Kurama could see that the petals continued into the room. Silently pushing the door open, he entered. The trail of rose petals spread out to form a pool around the bed. There were red petals on the bed itself. Bunches of red roses sat in vases placed around the room. On the dresser and nightstands, the candles Kurama had made burned brightly, their soft aroma filling the room and giving it a peaceful atmosphere.

Kurama was still looking at the intricate arrangement when small arms wrapped around him from behind. "Welcome home, Fox," Hiei whispered, burying his face in Kurama's red hair and inhaling deeply. The hiyoukai had missed his mate, and the mere scent of the fox drove him almost insane with need. But Kurama did not turn around.

"Why, Hiei?" he asked softly. Hiei relaxed his grip on his mate.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why the elaborate setup? And where is the child?" Kurama elaborated, still not turning around.

"Because I hurt my mate and with your mother, respectively," Hiei answered, feeling the tension in Kurama's posture. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it. But," Finally Kurama turned around. Hiei's heart jumped when he saw the dark look in the fox's eye. "Will it solve anything?"

"Probably not," Hiei admitted. "But I thought you would enjoy being pampered."

Kurama regarded the answer for a moment. "Normally I would. But we have to resolve some things before we can heal," he said in a much gentler tone. Hiei nodded and quickly left Kurama's side to snuff out the candles. Standing across the room, staring at his mate, he waited for the kitsune to begin.

Kurama took a deep breath. "It was inappropriate for me to leave, but I felt I was in the way. I'm not asking you to decide between the child and me. I just want to know if you still want me here," he said, never taking his eyes off his mate.

"I do," Hiei replied. "But our son, Kisuke, needs me. No, he needs us, Kurama. You're his father, too, and it's time you accepted that."

Kurama nodded, closing his eyes. "I realize that. But our dynamic is skewed. We need to come to terms with the changes and our relationship. Now." At the last word, Kurama looked up. In his green eyes a fire burned, almost tingeing the viridian irises gold. A chill shot through Hiei's body. In the blink of an eye, Hiei had flitted out the sliding glass windows, taking only a second to open them and not bothering to close them behind him, and took off. Kurama stood where Hiei had been, a predatorial gleam in his eyes.

Kurama was correct when he said their dynamic was skewed. They needed to re-establish their relationship and grow closer. They had defined their roles, in a general way, when they performed the demon mating ritual, and now those roles had been challenged. As demons, and particularly as mated demons, they had to settle this discrepancy before they could heal and forgive each other. Not fully aware of the instinct driving their actions, the same instinct that guided them through the ritual unharmed, Kurama seemed to disappear from sight as he leapt out the window and gave chase.

Three and a half hours later, Hiei landed hard on the ground in his backyard, his katana drawn and the Jagan released from its ward and glowing. The small demon was gasping for air and leaning heavily on his sword as he pressed the sharpened tip into the ground to give him support. The wards on his right arm were burned off, but he could no longer summon the dragon. The large swath of burnt trees in the forest gave silent testimony to the power he had unleashed just over an hour before. But his nimble mate had evaded the beast with only a few minor burns to show for it. Hiei had been too exhausted to try to control the behemoth any more, and abandoned the attack as he fled into the remaining foliage. He had come to rest in his own yard, hoping the fox was far enough behind to allow him to catch his breath this time. Slouching his shoulders, he winced at the pain from the rose-whip induced slashes across his right thigh and his back. The fox had gotten close. Too close.

Kurama relentlessly pursued the smaller demon. Although he did not shift to his silver youko form, he used all his demon senses to track and hunt his prey. He also managed to blend his ki with the forest around him enough to make Hiei unable to track him, even with the Jagan. If the kitsune had tried to hide his ki, the fire demon would have been able to search him out instantly. But by allowing his energy to flow through all the plants around him, he created a web of his ki, and by constantly moving, he ensured his mate could not pinpoint the source of the web - him.

The demons fought hard. If they held back, the exercise would be pointless. This was necessary for them to heal; they needed to challenge each other and find their new balance. Hiei started as he felt a presence behind him, but he was too slow. A weight crashed down onto his shoulder from behind, pressing him face first into the soft, wet ground and knocking his katana out of his reach. Arms encircled his neck and held him in a chokehold from behind as the body of the attacker pinned him down and allowed no room for a counter attack. Hiei's vision began to swim and he felt his body began to heave for air.

Kurama sat up and leaned back before his mate passed out. This was an extremely long and difficult fight for both of them. Neither truly wanted to hurt the other, but they were demons. They needed to loose their frustration and find their balance the demon way, and that meant fighting. Still, neither sought the other's death. As Mukuro had once observed, Hiei's dragon attack, while incredibly powerful, obeyed the unspoken wishes of its master's heart; it had not tried to kill the fox, only to slow him down in his own vicious, yet not lethal, attacks.

despite his reservations, Hiei had fought valiantly. In addition to the minor burns the dragon had given him, Kurama's torn shirt was red with blood from a deep gash on his side, where Hiei's katana had glanced off his ribs and torn the flesh. As Kurama sat back, though, Hiei did not arise immediately. The fire demon knew he had lost and was at the mercy of the fox spirit.

Slowly, when he realized that his attacker was not going to continue, Hiei sat up and turned to face the victor of their fight. Kurama looked as tired as Hiei felt. Before the fire demon could take in the extent of his mate's injuries, Kurama leaned forward once more and pressed his lips to Hiei's with crushing, bruising force. The force toppled the hiyoukai over backwards and the fox followed, pinning the smaller demon down once more as he ravished Hiei's mouth with his tongue. Hiei did not struggle, but accepted Kurama's will since the fox had won their battle.

Kurama, caught up in his demon instinct, grabbed Hiei's shirt and ripped it, tearing it open piece by piece. Pulling and rending the fabric, the tank top was soon reduced to scraps and Kurama began on the fire demon's pants. When the fox removed his mouth to lean back and pull off the black trousers, Hiei did not move. Within a few second, the fire demon was lying naked on the ground and Kurama was quickly shedding his own clothing.

Neither demon stopped to consider their surroundings, but it was very fortunate they had a privacy fence surrounding the yard and think trees above them. No neighbors or passers-by could see them. Within a few more seconds Kurama was bare as well, and leaned down again to pin his mate. Both were so hot from their fight and from the feeling raging within that the late fall weather did not chill them at all.

Hiei gasped as Kurama's hot, naked body pressed his into the damp ground once more. The earth beneath him stung the whip mark on his back, but the pain only aroused him further. He did not try to reach up to his fox, though. Kurama controlled this, controlled him. The fox continued to kiss Hiei and to let his hands roam the petite figure, scratching and grasping roughly.

Kurama wanted, needed, his mate. His arousal was painful and his instincts told him to take his mate forcefully. But the fox did have enough sense to reach his right hand into his hair, withdraw a seed, and press it into the ground. The flower that bloomed only minutes later dripped with sweet, thick nectar. Taking some of the slippery substance in his hand, Kurama quickly prepared his mate - not to the extent he would have if they were making gentle love, but enough to prevent the hiyoukai from being physically damaged, and then sheathed himself in his mate in one hard thrust.

Hiei cried out as he was impaled. It hurt a bit, but he realized Kurama had been kind enough to prepare him. The fox gave him no time to adjust, though. Grasping both the fire demon's wrists and holding them tightly above his head, Kurama began pressing into Hiei and the withdrawing, only to press in harder the next time. Within a few minutes, Hiei began to cry out in time to Kurama's thrusts. Shifting his grip, the fox held both slender wrists in his right hand and dropped his left to squeeze Hiei's right thing, the thigh with the whip mark. Hissing, Hiei tried to hold in his moan, but as the fox thrust and squeezed in tandem, Hiei lost his control and groaned in both pain and pleasure.

Changing his position, Kurama released Hiei's wrists and grabbled both the demon's legs. Pushing the legs up and onto his shoulders, Kurama sat up and began a faster pace, penetrating deeper and hitting Hiei's prostate unmercifully. Coherent speech was lost as Hiei began to make guttural and throaty noises. Within minutes the fire demon felt his release building in his groin. With an obscene cry, Hiei arched his back and his climax washed over him. Seeing his mate below him, exposed, the dying sunlight reflecting in his sweat, Kurama's peak followed and he spilled his seed deep within his mate's body before he allowed the slender legs to fall from his shoulders and he leaned forward to cover his mate with his own body.

The demons stayed in that position for a few minutes, gasping and saying nothing. Finally Kurama sat up. Hiei did not move. He kept his eyes lowered. Their positions as dominant and submissive had been renewed, and they had taken out their anger and frustration in the process. In a sense, they had renewed their vows to each other.

Kurama looked at his mate's body for a few minutes before speaking. Hiei lay on his back, his legs open and his entire body exposed to his dominant lover. His downcast eyes were calm, peaceful. He had just been dominated, in battle and sexually, and he lay in the grass, sated and content. Finally the fox did speak. "Hiei, look at me."

Quickly Hiei raised his gaze to meet that of the kitsune. Slowly, deliberately, Kurama bent down and gently kissed him, breaking the soft contact before they needed to gasp for breath. "I love you, Hiei, my mate," the fox whispered, staring into the crimson eyes of his lover.

"I love you, Kurama, my mate," Hiei whispered back, never breaking the eye contact. Now that they had settled their issues, they would return to the equality and respect they had enjoyed before Kisuke had been born. Each would know Kurama was dominant, but the fox never flouted his position to his mate. Now they could go back to normal, to demon normal.

Both demons rose to their feet unsteadily. The furious fight and the equally furious sex had left them both a little dizzy. Once they had regained their balance, they flitted in through the still-open door of their bedroom and immediately went to their bathroom to bathe.

In the shower together, they gently cleaned each other's wounds and caressed each other's flesh. Neither apologized for hurting the other, emotionally or physically; it was in the past. Now they were free to move on.

Once they were clean, they re-entered their bedroom. Hiei quickly lit the candles again as Kurama towel-dried his hair the best he could. This time, the calming fragrance of the fraililly soothed them and they quickly climbed into bed together.

Despite their exhaustion, they did manage to make love. This time, though, it was gentle. Softly whispered words and caring caresses punctuated their joining, and both were quickly satisfied. As they drifted off to sleep, they held on to each other. Both slept deeply until morning, safe in his mate's arms.

The next morning, Hiei awoke to an empty bed. This was highly unusual, as he usually awoke before the fox, but as he moved to get out of bed, he realized why he had slept so long. His stiff muscles protested as he forced them to move. Slowly he donned his robe and left the bedroom in search of his mate.

His search was short. He found Kurama in the kitchen, talking on the phone. "Are you sure, Mother? If it's an inconvenience I can come pick him up now," the fox said. Hiei smiled. Kurama had called his mother to make sure Kisuke was alright. The fox finished the conversation quickly, arranging to pick up their son in two days. As he set the receiver on the hook, Hiei wrapped his arms around the kitsune from behind. This time the fox leaned back into his lover's embrace, enjoying the warmth, both physical and emotional, he found there.

The demons enjoyed two days of running around the house naked and making love at will. They did not speak of their fight, nor did they mention the emotional turmoil they had faced before it. They just reveled in each other and their newly restored, much deeper bond. On the evening of the second night, however, Kurama seemed quieter than usual.

"Fox?" Hiei asked as they sat in bed together. "What is it?"

"I want this to last forever, Love," Kurama responded with a soft, wistful smile.

"It will," Hiei replied.

"But tomorrow we'll have to face some changes," Kurama replied.

"I know. But there will be changes for all of us, Fox. I've worked out a new schedule, and if Shiori stuck with it, I think you'll find we have a lot more 'us time' to share," Hiei said, wrapping an arm around his mate. Kurama smiled. Picking up on Kurama's good mood, Hiei continued, "Of course, we can't run around the house naked anymore. But we can always return to the back yard for that." Although they had not spoken about that, Hiei's comical reference to it made Kurama laugh.

"We could," the fox mused. "You have no idea how hot you look writhing naked on the ground, surrounded by grass."

"No hotter than the sunlight on your sweaty hair," Hiei replied. Smiling at the compliment, Kurama leaned in and kissed his mate. Tomorrow would bring changes, but tonight they had each other and nothing else mattered.

It was close to ten in the morning when the doorbell at the Hatanaka residence rang. Shiori answered it, but she already knew who was there. As she predicted, her son and Hiei stood on the porch. She motioned them in and led them to the living room.

Kisuke's bag was packed. Hatanaka sat on the floor, the child propped upright in his lap as he made a small stuffed fox "dance" around on the floor with his hand. With every movement of the toy, Kisuke gurgled and squealed with glee. Hatanaka himself looked years younger as he played with his grandson. He was grinning and singing some strange, tuneless song as he continued to maneuver the stuffed animal.

After watching for a few minutes, Shiori approached her husband. Smiling, she said, "Okay, Kazuya, you had your fun. But it's time for Kisuke to go home now. If you're a good boy, maybe he can come over and play again soon." Hatanaka looked up, laughing. When he saw the demons standing in the doorway, his face turned red in embarrassment.

Laughing gently, Shiori reached down and relived her husband of the baby. Bringing him over, she began to hand him to Hiei, but the fire demon stepped back.

"Mother?" Kurama asked, reaching out. With a twinkle in her eye, Shiori handed the baby to her son.

Kurama shifted the infant in his arms a few times before finally achieving a comfortable hold. He was a little nervous about holding his son, but now that the child was in his arms it felt...right. Smiling, he gazed at his son.

Kisuke felt that he was being held by someone new. He looked around a bit until her decided he liked this new arrangement. Finally he turned his big, baby blue eyes upwards and looked at Kurama. He cooed happily, and within a few second, his tiny hand shot out and grabbed one of Kurama's forelocks. The fox froze, unsure what to do. But Kisuke did not pull the red hair. He just waved his hand around a bit, watching the silken strands bounce and tumble. Kurama couldn't help but laugh, and the deep, content noise rumbling in his chest made Kisuke gurgle contently. When he looked up, Kurama saw his mother beaming at him. Looking at his mate, he could see the same emotion on Hiei's face, although anyone who did not know him as well would say he looked the same as always.

Hatanaka came over, the toy fox in his hand still. "So, do you need any help getting him home?" the man asked.

"No, thank you. We'll be fine," Kurama replied. Hatanaka knew his stepson was referring to more than their trip home, but he just nodded.

"If you do need anything, let us know," he offered, waving the toy at his grandson once more.

"That toy is unfamiliar," Hiei said. The hiyoukai looked around and saw many unfamiliar toys strewn about the living room.

"We went shopping," Shiori explained.

"Right. What's the point of going to visit Grandma and Grandpa if they don't spoil you and have fun toys to play with? Right?" Hatanaka asked Kisuke in a high-pitched voice.

Kisuke just waved his hand, still clutching Kurama's hair, around and said, "Gaaaaaaaaah!" The adults present took that as a yes.

Before the demons left, they made arrangements for Shiori and her husband to baby-sit Kisuke one day a week, from one morning until the next. This way the demons were guaranteed one day and one night to be themselves and be by themselves. Finally both grandparents kissed Kisuke goodbye, and the demons left to go home.

When Hiei and Kurama re-entered their house, Hiei began to get a bottle ready for the baby. This time, though, Kurama watched and learned, still holding his son. When the meal was prepared, Hiei handed his mate the bottle and coached the kitsune. Kurama also got to burp and change the baby. After that, Hiei told his mate it was time for a nap. Together, the demons put their son to bed. Hiei made sure Kurama's scent, as well as his own, was on the toy he gave Kisuke to sleep with, set the radio on soft music, and pulled the door mostly shut. With a smile, he took Kurama's hand in his own.

"It's naptime, Fox," he said mischievously. Kurama smiled as Hiei led him to their bedroom. Sleep was not on the agenda, though...

Kurama kissed Hiei passionately. For some reason, seeing his son, holding the baby, seeing the combination of both demons reflected in a living, breathing child, made him treasure his small mate even more. Shifting his body, he pressed deeper into his lover, enjoying their joining and allowing his body and soul to meld with his mate's. Gasping for air, he pressed his lips to Hiei's once more, plundering the hiyoukai's mouth and sharing his emotions wordlessly with the other demon.

Hiei arched and flexed his back. In his eyes, Kurama was especially sexy today. Seeing his mate holding the baby - their own child - made him crave the fox's touch and the love they shared. He could feel his climax growing inside him, and he knew his fox was close, too.

Suddenly both demons heard a noise. A cry was coming from the nursery. Kurama paused for a moment. Reluctantly, the fox began to roll off his mate. Hiei, however, held him close.

"But Kisuke..." Kurama began. Hiei shook his head.

"He cries like that when he wants to hear himself speak. He'll fuss a little, but he's fine," the hiyoukai said. Kurama wrinkled his brow, wondering how Hiei could tell this. But sure enough, within a few seconds the noise grew softer and stopped. Kurama was about to ask how Hiei knew what that cry had meant when he felt Hiei writhe below him. "Fox, please," the youkai muttered. Smiling, Kurama obliged his mate, sending them both over the edge together.

As Hiei was drifting into a satisfied slumber, he felt Kurama get up. Opening his eyes, he saw the fox put on his robe and leave the room. He heard the gentle footfalls of his mate as the fox walked to the nursery and peeked in the door. Satisfied that Kisuke was sleeping peacefully, Kurama returned, removed his robe, and climbed into bed. Smiling, Hiei nuzzled into his mate's neck. This might just work out, after all.

Four and a half weeks later the phone in the demon household rang. Kurama got up to answer it, leaving Hiei and Kisuke on the floor where the three of them had been playing. The baby still could not sit up all the way on his own. He was getting close to rolling over, though, a feat most human babies would not accomplish until their fifth month of life. Being a demon, Kisuke was developing much faster than a human baby could.

Kurama spoke on the phone for only a few minutes before hanging up and returning to the living room. "Hiei, there's something I need to tell you," he said softly. Hiei instantly looked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That was Kuwabara. He told me to tell you," Kurama paused and Hiei narrowed his eyes. "'Congratulations, Uncle Hiei.'" Ruby eyes grew wide.

"Yukina?" the fire demon asked.

Kurama nodded. "She had the babies overnight. They're all doing well. Kuwabara asked if we wanted to visit." But Kurama was speaking to an empty floor. Hiei was already up and putting a coat on Kisuke. Kurama just shook his head and got his own coat.

Normally a human baby would be sheltered from visitors, especially other children, immediately after being born, giving it time for its immune system to begin to develop. But demon babies were a little different. Since some of their immunity was linked to their parents' ki, as long as the parents were nearby, the infant was resistant to most disease. For the same reason, Yukina had not yet seen her nephew. Since she was expecting, and carrying twins no less, her immunity was particularly compromised. Once the babies were born, her immunity would be back to normal within a few hours, and the strain on her would be less since the children could also leech ki off their father. So Hiei and Kurama were able to visit, and to take Kisuke along with them.

When they arrived at the temple, Kuwabara greeted them and ushered them into the small bedroom to see his new family. Yukina sat up in her futon, smiling radiantly as she held her children. One, a girl, was identical to Yukina in every way. Of course, she was technically only Yukina's daughter, since she was pure ice maiden. But sharing a womb with her twin, Kuwabara's child, her body recognized Kuwabara's energy and she accepted it as if he were her own true father. The twin was a little smaller. His eyes, instead of the soft, blue eyes of a newborn, burned with a dark burgundy color, a little darker than Yukina's eyes, but still red. He looked up at the newcomers curiously. Had he been completely demon, he would have inherited the volatile nature of the imiko, the fire child forbidden among the Koorime. But his violent demon nature was tempered with Kuwabara's human blood and his calm, protective energy. This child would not be the threat a true imiko could be.

Kuwabara sat next to his wife and took one baby from her gently. Every time he left, he would return to sit on the other side of his wife, and that way alternate which baby he held. This time, he was holding his son. Hiei watched as the taller human gently handled the newborn, holding it close to this chest and supporting its small head carefully. Kuwabara was far too enthralled by his new son to notice, but Hiei smiled warmly at him, for just a second, before the stoic mask slipped back into place on his face. Hiei was happy. His nephew would never suffer as he did. He would never be cast aside, thrown away to die, and forced to live a life drenched in blood and hatred. His niece would never become a frozen bitch like the Koorime elders. They would grow up knowing love and contentment, even it was with a human father.

The demons stayed for a little while, complimenting the couple on their beautiful children. Kisuke watched his cousins with bright eyes. When Yukina looked up from her own daughter, she saw his intense look as he tried to figure out who these other little one were.

"Oh my! Kisuke has the most beautiful eyes!" Yukina exclaimed. Hiei smiled with pride and Kurama graciously thanked her.

"They only changed a few days ago," Kurama explained. "They were blue when he was born."

Yukina just stared. "They are such a lovely hazel now," she said. Kurama smiled. The hazel of Kisuke's eyes was a mix of colors. While many hazel eyes had light and dark brown and green flecks, the light brown in Kisuke's eyes was more of a deep gold. And if one looked very closely, they sound see a dark red in place of the dark brown flecks. But the overall effect of the colors was still hazel, and he did not look out of place among humans.

Kurama and Hiei departed soon after that. They saw that Yukina was growing tired, and the babies seemed hungry. They made arrangements to get together in a few weeks so their children could start to bond as cousins. On the way home, the demons stopped for ice cream at their favorite shop. Selecting their usual, secluded table, they enjoyed their treat in companionable silence as Kisuke enjoyed a bottle. Each was content with his life and his family.

When they arrived at home, Kurama took Kisuke upstairs and put him down for his nap. Turning to leave, he saw Hiei standing in the door, a hungry glint in his eyes. This was part of their new routine. When Kisuke took his afternoon nap, the demonic couple did the same. Sighing and smiling, Kurama followed his mate to the bedroom for their "nap."

--

A/N - well, it's done. I know, the ending was blah, but I thought it was fitting leaving it where they are going into their bedroom for some "us time." And Kisuke's hazel eyes need a little note here. I have seen eyes that look like they have flecks of gold and red and green in them. This is not a Mary Sueism I made up. I thought that color would be appropriate for him. I also figured I have enough leeway with demon genetics to make it plausible. If you want me to figure out the actual, demonic genetics and provide an explanation, I will. But for now I am too tired to do so, and it is too much detail for the story. E-mail me if you require me to make an explanation.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the journey so far. I do have some ideas for other stories, and some even follow in this arc! I have two more stories to write for this arc at this time. But surprisingly enough, I have not started them yet! I have this habit of starting sequels before I finish the current story. But this time I have no more works in progress! It feels weird... Maybe I will try my hand at a Saiyuki fic.

Enough rambling; I'm beat. This chapter wanted to be finished tonight, so here it is. I really hope you liked it, and the rest of the story. Please, please take a few seconds and leave me a review. They're like crack to me, you know.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! Apparently it is now the thing to not list the reviewers or to include replies (thanks ff(dot)net) so if you have any questions or comments that require a reply, PLEASE leave an e-mail address, as there will be no more chapters in which to resolve issues. Before anyone asks, the fraililly and the demon immunity thing are my own creations.


End file.
